


Titanium

by Chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Canon based kidnapping, Canon scar, Dubious Consent, Dyad visions, Enemies to Friends, Eventual HEA, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Have I mentioned Snoke is a dick, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo finds Rey on Jakku, Leia is shady, Lonely Rey of Jakku, Lonely dreams, Loss of Virginity, Lustful dreams, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Snoke is a twisted dick, THERE WAS ONLY ONE SEAT, TROS does not exist, The Force Awakens Canon Divergent, eventual pregnancy, it is you, mentally and physically abusive Snoke, scavenger - Freeform, still a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibinator/pseuds/Chibinator
Summary: "My, my, aren't you a pretty one. Ren, how do you think someone so young and fair survives out here?"Behind him stood a somewhat taller and more menacing figure in similar robes, half of his face covered by the fabric surrounding the cowl, her eyes locked onto the only visible part of his face: his angry eyes and dark eyebrows.'This is how it's supposed to be, right?' Kylo’s and Rey’s eyes widened at the same time."Who are you?" Rey's grip on her staff tightened."Just passerbys, miss." Hux stepped closer. "We come from the village of Tuanal, seeking assistance.""You won't get assistance at Niima Outpost." She looked at their robes again and remembered the rumors she heard about the attack on Tuanal. "You are not natives of Jakku."She watched the taller figure straighten his form just the slightest."I can assure you-" Hux began."I know when people lie to me. Those robes could feed the locals for a week or two. No one would wear them all day, it's only a matter of hours, if that, before a heat stroke will claim you."My TFA canon divergent fic
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 218
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I just want to address the tag for dubious consent. There is a scene in a later chapter where both characters are in a situation they would rather not be in. As I have done in my previous fics, I will be adding reminders the chapters before as well as the chapter it happens in. This story is NOT about dub con. I have tagged it just for this one scene to help protect my readers. If anyone has questions or concerns, feel free to ask me.
> 
> I have uploaded the first two chapters tonight because this first chapter sort of summarizes the beginning of TFA but with my own take on it. Things dramatically change by chapter 2.
> 
> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!

A thick tension filled the air in the command bridge of the Finalizer. General Hux slowly paced around the room, looking down the bridge of his nose at each person manning their stations. There was a cold shift in the air as someone else entered the room. Everyone stood a little taller and barely moved as the very presence of the man demanded respect.

"Sir, there is an incoming transmission for you from Supreme Leader Snoke. Where shall I patch it through?" Lieutenant Mitaka cautiously asked the large figure donned in all black.

"Patch through meeting room twelve-eighteen," the filtered voice filled the mostly quiet room. The cloaked figure briskly walked out of the command bridge and to the nearby meeting room. The Lieutenant took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

After entering meeting room twelve-eighteen, the man stood perfectly still, hands clenched at his sides, mask looking up, waiting for the transmission.

"Kylo Ren, we have a new lead that can bring us to Skywalker." A large, scarred and broken face appeared in front of Kylo. "I want you and your best squadron to retrieve it."

"I will do as you ask, Supreme Leader. Where is it located?" 

"On the desert planet Jakku." Snoke's twisted face gave a half smile.

"How do we know it's on a junkyard planet?"

"Our intel has reported that Lor San Tekka resides there. A perfect hiding place, wouldn't you agree."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I will retrieve our troops at once." 

"Very good, my young apprentice." The slightly grainy image of Snoke faded away.

Kylo made his way back to the bridge.

"Captain Peavey, take the Finalizer to Jakku. General Hux, I have orders from Supreme Leader Snoke. Have Phasma assemble her best units and have them ready for possible ground assault."

"For the Supreme Leader, I shall have Phasma assemble them immediately." General Hux responded as Captain Peavey gave out the order for the new coordinates.

Kylo watched as the distant stars transformed into streaks of light as the ship went into hyperdrive. Should this lead pan out, he is one step closer to snuffing out the light and extracting his revenge, and perhaps his training will finally be complete.

It was only hours later they landed on the planet's surface. Phasma's FN Corps stormed the small, spiritual village of Tuanal. The Stormtroopers herded the villagers into a group at the center of the village. As panicked cries and pleas filled the once quiet evening air another command shuttle landed nearby. Two Stormtroopers escorted their main prisoner, Lor San Tekka, to the front of the group as Kylo Ren walked towards them.

"Look how old you've become," Kylo stated after looking over the man.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Lor San Tekka defiantly replied.

"You know what I've come for." Kylo was in no mood to waste time.

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren." 

Of course, Lor San Tekka was one of the few that knew who Kylo really was, that would be rectified soon enough.

"The map to Skywalker, we know you found it, and now you will give it to the First Order." Kylo paced a few steps. The old man was trying to distract him, but from what?

The old man continued to hold his head high. "The First Order rose from the dark side." Lor San Tekka didn't flinch when Kylo stepped towards him. “You did not.”

"I'll show you the dark side." Kylo could sense Lor San Tekka gave the map away, anger rippled through him.

"You may try, but you cannot defy the truth that is your family." Through everything Lor San Tekka had seen and heard throughout his many years, he still believed light existed in the man who stood in front of him, a man he hadn't seen since he was a mere boy.

"You're so right." The crackled hiss from his lightsaber came from Kylo's right side. Lor San Tekka held his arms in front of him before Kylo killed him. As soon as he finished striking Lor San Tekka down he turned with his hand up, freezing everything ahead of him. 

The blue plasma energy from the blaster froze in mid air as did the man who attempted to kill Kylo. Two Stormtroopers ran over to the man, roughly dragging him over to Kylo Ren. One Stormtrooper kicked the man's legs forcing the man onto his knees. Kylo knelt down in front of him, carefully searching his mind. The man was a Resistance pilot named Poe. 

"So who talks first? You talk first?" Poe joked trying to present a brave front.

"The old man gave it to you." Kylo stood up.

"It's very hard to understand you." Poe moved a hand around his own face. "With all the-"

"Search him."

"Apparatus." Poe finished as he was roughly brought back up to his feet. The Stormtroopers patted him down. 

"Nothing sir," one of them announced. 

"Put him on board." Kylo didn't bother watching the Stormtroopers take the man. He looked around the village once more.

"Sir, the villagers," a strong female voice behind a chrome suit of armour said, the captain of the Stormtroopers.

Kylo knew they couldn't afford any mistakes nor any rumors. He knew what Supreme Leader Snoke wanted. 

"Kill them all," he ordered. Stormtroopers lined up immediately.

"On my command" -Phasma lifted her hand- "fire."

The Stormtroopers began their slaughter. The agonizing screams quieting down moments later. Kylo began to make his way back to his shuttle when he felt someone looking at him. He stopped walking and looked in the direction he felt the gaze coming from; a lone Stormtrooper stood, blood smeared on his helmet, gun to his side. Kylo glared through his mask then continued to walk, finally releasing the bolt. The Stormtrooper jolted from surprise. As Kylo made his way onto his command shuttle, he felt something else on the planet, something familiar, yet different. He felt this strange presence throughout his life. He stopped midway up the ramp and scanned the dark desert sands.

"Sir? Is there something else you need done?" A nearby Stormtrooper asked.

Kylo turned back and continued his way up the ramp.

  
  
  


_ “Stay here! I’ll be right back,” the deep voice called out. _

_ “Where are you?” _

_ “I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise,” he responded. _

Several hours later the blistering sun had only just begun rising over the sands of Jakku. Rey already began perspiring as she woke up. Every night she falls asleep to the sound and image of an ocean, and wakes to the sound of a voice belonging to someone she never met. She’s seen the man in her dreams, or at least she thinks she has seen him. She had seen him grow older from the first time she dreamt of him. For a time, the dreams felt real, then he disappeared, and she only dreamt of old dreams of his empty promise until recently. 

New dreams of a man talking to her, a man she couldn’t see. The other dream where she could see him with their bodies entwined, he would whisper in her ear as he would make love to her. The whisper was the same voice she just heard in her dream, a voice that was similar to the one she used to dream of, but deeper, sadder. She could also never remember what he looked like when she woke up, just what she felt and what she heard.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, ran her fingers through her hair before tying them into three separate buns, then placed a thin cowl over her hair and ears. She got off of her makeshift bed and walked over to her small med kit. After opening it she looked at the dwindling medical supplies with a frown. She would have to scavenge extra today as she was nearly out of toothpaste and bacta cream. She squeezed a small amount of toothpaste on her finger and scrubbed her teeth and roof of her mouth as best as she could while grabbing her staff and canteen. 

Once she stepped out of her AT-AT she spit the paste out of her mouth and onto the sand, then kicked some sand over the spit. Opening the canteen she walked over to her small water harvester and drained the small amount of moisture collected into her canteen. 

"And another expense to add to my ever growing list of supplies. I'll have to purchase water from the outpost." She sighed looking over the sands. Something woke her in the night, a feeling that she couldn't explain nor shake, as if people were dying, begging for help. She was used to nightmares, but this was different. Her growling stomach didn't let her think too much about it. She placed her staff on the side of her speeder, climbed on and drove towards one of the nearby Star Destroyers. There she proceeded to do what she always did: scavenge for a living, not really a living, just survival. 

Rey wouldn't know what it was like to feel alive. Her mere existence was to scavenge as many decent parts as she could find, clean them, turn them in for portions or other supplies, go back home right before sundown, eat, then try to sleep. 

Sleep was never easy for Rey. She would try to pretend she was anywhere but Jakku, the only place she has ever known. Images would flood her mind at night, islands surrounded by vast bodies of water. Sometimes, she would be in a dark forest, or see a tree stump that held books made of paper. Occasionally, when she was younger, she would see the boy in the distance. As she grew up, they talked in her dreams; his voice grew deeper, hair grew longer, eyes became sadder. After images of him became more seldom she realized she was lonely because she missed the made up dreams. She mostly remembered his eyes and hair. Some mornings and evenings she wondered if her recent sexual dreams were that of the man she used to dream of. 

The sound of the ocean waves hitting the island is usually what coaxed her to fall into a light slumber. She had to keep her defenses up and protect herself from any intruders. Jakku was an unforgiving planet, and by some miracle she survived all these years on her own.

Though she never admitted it outloud or really to herself, she hated her existence here. Convinced her family, who left her as a child, would one day come back for her is what drove her to work hard for portions. The precious portions that fed her were starting to get smaller. There weren't many women around Niima outpost that were her age. Most were sold off to pleasure districts. The prettier women were bought by the First Order. Rey bound her breasts as tight as she could to keep attention away from her, but it wasn't working as good as it used to. Some days, she didn't know what she feared more: never seeing her family (who she doesn't remember) or being sold off for someone to use her body in whatever way they see fit. 

  
  


After she got the parts she needed, she made her way out of the old, once impressive Imperial Star Destroyer. She removed the part of the cowl that covered her face then opened her canteen and drank every last drop of water, hitting the sides of the bottle hoping for one more drop, then slid down the sand on a piece of metal. She loaded her speeder with the parts, and her eyes kept glancing up making sure other scavengers weren't going to try to steal her hard day's work.

Once she got back to Niima outpost, she sat herself at the cleaning station and scrubbed every last piece she had. She glanced at the older woman across from her. For a moment, Rey thought she didn't have to worry, if this old woman made it, then she could make it as well. The very thought immediately churned her stomach, and she stopped scrubbing. She didn't want to do this for the rest of her life. Why couldn't her family come back for her already? Suddenly, Teedo hit her on the back, screaming at her to get a move on. 

  
  


A few hours later Rey made her way through the exchange line and gave a few parts for toiletries such as her toothpaste- Plutt actually included a toothbrush this time. She began placing the better scraps and waited for his calculations on how many portions they were worth. Her heart sank a bit when he only offered a quarter portion. She took the portion packet then walked away while dragging her bag.

After eating her minuscule meal she licked her plate clean. She was used to eating small portions, however they've been slowly getting smaller and smaller. She felt hungry while feeling she would get sick if she ate more. She could only guess it's her body getting used to eating a slightly smaller amount that she had in the last year or so. Suddenly she heard a droid's panicked beeps nearby. She grabbed her staff and ran towards the alarmed sounds.

Over the dune she saw a BB unit trapped in a net, Teedo trying to wrangle it in. 

"Tal'ama parqual!" She pulled a knife out when Teedo began threatening her. She cut the ropes and freed the spheroid and stood back up pointing the knife at Teedo. "Noma!" 

She watched as he rode away, cussing her out as he did. She knelt down by the droid to examine him, explaining who Teedo was while she fixed his antenna, relieved for the droid that there was no other damage. But what was a droid doing on Jakku with no one else in sight?

"Where do you come from? Classified? Oh, me too, big secret." She stood back up and began to point. "Niima outpost is that way. Stay off Kelvin Ridge. Stay clear of the sinking fields. You'll drown in the sands." She began to walk away, and the droid followed her beeping desperately. "Don't follow me. Town is that way." The droid gave off a pathetic beep and lowered its little head. She rolled her eyes at the sight. "Come on. In the morning you go." The BB unit beeped happily at her as he followed. "You're welcome."

  
  


The Finalizer was in a state of disarray: soldiers running to man their stations, a team readying the turbolasers. A Stormtrooper helped the Resistance pilot escape shortly after Kylo had forced his way into his mind to retrieve the map. Hux originally sent transmissions down to the outposts on Jakku to keep an eye out for the BB unit, but now that the pilot was trying to get back, he feels he should have sent squadrons after the droid. He would never admit that outloud and hoped Ren nor Snoke found out.

Unbeknownst to Hux, Kylo had his own problems to deal with. He knew he would have to deal with Stormtrooper FN-2187, the one from the village. Kylo knew 2187 didn't fire upon the villagers, and he let him go without a word. Something unsettled him about the escaped prisoner; deep down he knew the Stormtrooper just committed treason. An act he would not have been able to perform had Kylo punished him for disobeying Phasma, or if he turned 2187 in for failing to comply.

  
  


Right outside the Finalizer Poe lined up the Tie Fighter to a set of guns straight ahead. 

"Alright, I got us lined up. It's a clear shot," Poe said.

"Alright, I got it," FN-2187 answered and fired, thrilled to see the guns ahead explode. He let out a cheer of excitement. "Did you see that? Did you see that?!"

"I did! Hey! What's your name?" 

"FN-2187."

"FN-what?" The man didn't have a real name?

"That's the only name they ever gave me," 2187 responded.

"Well, I ain't using it. FN huh? Finn, I'll call you Finn. That alright?"

"Finn." Finn smiled. "Yeah. I like it!" Finn was excited. He has a new name, a real name. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as they fly to another set of guns.

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." 

"Good to meet you, Poe."

"Good to meet you too, Finn."

  
  


"Sir, they took out our turbolasers," Mitaka announced.

"Use the ventral cannons," Hux commanded.

"Yes sir, bringing them online," Mitaka responded.

"General Hux, is it the Resistance pilot?" Kylo Ren's large figure stormed into the command bridge.

"Yes, and he had help. From one of our own." Hux paced a few steps away.

"The one from the village: FN-2187," Kylo's filtered response filled the room.

As a crewman pulled up 2187's personal file they saw he was top of his training command in hand to hand and weapons combat. Such talent from someone so young had to be promoted to Phasma's FN troops. Phasma was called in for questioning over 2187. She was just as surprised as the rest as he had no offenses on file. 2187 was a near perfect Stormtrooper.

Hux was always unnerved by how Ren used the force to find answers. He also hated him for it. Hux had to struggle to get where he was. Kylo Ren showed up on Supreme Leader's orders with no one to answer to aside from Snoke himself. Ren had as much power over the ship as Hux.

"Sir, ventral cannons are hot," Someone announced.

"Open fire!" Hux commanded. 

"Do you think they are going back to Jakku?" Phasma asked.

"Yes, the droid we seek has the map. The droid never made it off Jakku," Kylo responded, looking over the barren planet below.

"They've been hit, sir," A technician called out.

"Destroyed?" Hux asked.

"No sir, disabled. It looks like they were heading back to Jakku. They are projected to land in Goazon badlands," she replied.

"They were going back from the droid. Send one squad to the wreckage-"

"Sir! Incoming transmission from Supreme Leader Snoke!" 

Everyone stopped moving. Kylo clenched his fist even tighter. The projection of Supreme Leader Snoke's face appeared in the middle of the room.

"What is this high treason I am hearing about? Where is the map?!" 

"Supreme Leader, the map is in a droid which never made it off Jakku," Hux calmly answered.

"And the Stormtrooper?" 

"Hopefully dead when the ship crashes in the badlands."

"I am holding the two of you responsible for this mess. Kylo Ren, you should have gone down to Jaaku as soon as you found out it was in a droid and returned with the map! General Hux! You also should have personally gone down to Jakku to retrieve that droid!" Snoke's thunderous voice surrounded them. "The two of you shall go down to Jakku immediately. Where is the nearest outpost to the Goazon Badlands?"

"Niima outpost, Supreme Leader. There are other outposts surrounding the Goazon Badlands. It is possible they can try to make it to those outposts as well," the technician answered.

"Kylo Ren, General Hux- you are to prepare to go to the outposts on Jakku and retrieve the map at any cost. As soon as it's confirmed where they show up, you will personally oversee the retrieval." Snoke's face disappeared when the transmission ended.

Both Kylo and Hux glared at one another, though Hux couldn't be sure because of the mask. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!

_ "You're not alone," his voice trembled between soft grunts into her soft hair. _

_ Rey’s hands trailed up and down his back, feeling scars across his skin as he slowly rocked his hips against hers. She moaned into his plush lips and locked a hand in his thick hair. _

_ "Neither are you," she panted, turning her head as he softly sucked her pulse point.  _

Rey’s eyes snapped open. She has had this dream several times before.The day started like all of Rey's other days. It was already sweltering outside, but she woke with the sun as her body trained itself to do. It was nearly impossible for her to wake earlier, especially after spending many hours trying to fall asleep. She tried to ignore her memories, but they were too painful. They always come through when she finally begins to relax. It was almost like a form of torture: her own personal hell. Then, she would wake up after seeing the man's eyes as he made love to her. The sound of his voice was comforting to her, even though he was a figment of her imagination.

Rey tied her hair back and scrubbed her teeth. She double checked the bacta supplies she got the day before, recounting them making sure none were missing. Her stomach began to rumble, and she began to question if she should have turned parts in for food first before supplies. She placed her hand on her stomach, grabbed her cantine, and deeply inhaled through her nose while walking outside. She spat out the toothpaste and jumped when BB-8 came up beeping behind her.

"I forgot all about you. No offense." She listened to another round of his beeps and chirps. "No, I have to go scavenge parts then turn it in for portions. Tonight I'll be able to eat."

She checked her water harvester and was happy to see more than the previous day. She chugged the remnants of her canteen and poured the water that collected overnight into the canteen, hearing concerned beeping from the droid.

"I don't have time to boil it. After awhile, you get used to it. I got very ill from it before. It made me stronger. At least that's what I tell myself." She adjusted the staff behind her back. "Do you mind coming with me? If I head to town now, it will be harder for me to scavenge later. The other scavengers will find my current favorite place to find parts." She listened to the droid respond. "Thank you. I promise, I'll find a way to get you to your master." 

  
  
  


**In the Goazon Badlands**

"Poe!" Finn yelled after he woke up, still strapped in his seat but not inside the Tie Fighter. Quickly standing after he unbuckled he looked around and ran to the smokey wreckage. Both seats were ejected; he looked around once more. He felt the sand move under him and jumped back. To his horror the broken ship was being swallowed by the sand. He ran a few yards away from the Tie Fighter, pursing his lips realizing he was alone, and he knew the First Order would be arriving soon. He began running up a nearby sand dune.

"Finn!" Poe's voice was a welcome relief.

The ex Stormtrooper smiled when he saw his new friend."Poe, you're alive!" 

"Yeah, I passed out after I ejected us. You might want to get out of that gear. It's kriffing hot out here."

"Yeah, I planned on getting rid of it. We gotta go. The First Order, they could project where ships land if they are shot down."

"I saw a town way the hell in that direction." He pointed East. "Didn't look like much, but it's better than nothing."

  
  
  


**Hours later in Niima Outpost**

Rey helped BB-8 out of the net she carried parts in. Deep down, she was a little annoyed. The spheroid took a lot of room; she was only able to scavenge smaller parts today. She didn't notice some of the stares at first, not until she was almost finished scrubbing her last piece she brought. She heard a few people nearby whispering about a possible First Order attack at a distant village, one of the sacred villages. Why would the First Order attack a village on Jakku? As she listened to the quiet gossip she felt someone watching her. She looked around and saw a couple of people turn away. Scowling she stood up.

"Come along BB-8." 

Once she got to Unkar Plutt she watched as he examined each piece. She knows she has enough for at least one full portion, maybe a portion and a half.

"What you brought me today is worth… one quarter portion." Unkar Plutt said.

Rey couldn't believe her ears. The man was full of shit.

"Last week these were worth a half portion each."

"What about the droid?" He looked down at BB-8 with knowing eyes.

"What about him?" Her frustration coming full head realizing the droid was why he was low balling her.

"I'll pay you for him." He began slamming portions on the counter in front of him. "Sixty portions." There were quiet gasps behind her.

Food. She would have food for not just days, weeks. Especially if she kept working hard, she may never go hungry for months. Her arms started circling the packets.

_ "This girl is worth sixty credits. That'll be enough to buy you a few bottles huh?"  _

Rey froze, as if she heard Plutt's voice announce it before.

"Actually" -she looked down at the droid- "he's not for sale." She took her one quarter portion packet and walked away.

Unkar Plutt slammed his shop shut and grabbed his communicator.

"Inform the First Order I spotted the droid in Niima Outpost with one of my scavengers."

Finn and Poe made it to Niima outpost, out of breath, dying of thirst, so desperate for water they both took sips from the watering pool set up for the animals. Poe stood up, wiped his mouth then proceeded to look around the sad existence of an outpost.

Rey was about to trade a part for fresh water when a man tapped her on the shoulder. It was a distraction, so his partner could catch BB-8 in a net. She began to attack the men who were quick to fight back. The fight between two men and one woman caught Poe's attention.

"Finn!" 

"We should help her!" Finn responded as they both sprinted towards them before skidding to a stop as they watched the dainty woman proceed in kicking both of the attacker’s asses. Suddenly, an excited BB-8 chirped loudly and rolled as fast as he could towards Finn and Poe. Poe was relieved to see his droid was unharmed. Rey watched, happy to see the droid reunite with its owner, feeling a little down to say goodbye to the little droid.

"He says you saved him." Poe approached, extending a hand towards her. She quickly glanced down at his hand cautiously before lightly shaking his hand. "I'm Poe. This is Finn. Thank you, for helping BB-8."

"I'm Rey. I'm glad you found one another," she offered.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Huh? Yeah." She turned to see the two men writhing on the ground. "Look, you two need to get BB-8 out of here. Those men tried to take him, and Unkar Plutt tried to pay me handsomely for him."

"Yeah, the First Order is looking for him." Poe put his hands on his hips and looked at BB-8.

"Rey, the First Order will be here soon," Finn began.

"There's a field full of ships over there." Rey gestured with her head, feeling eyes on her again.

"They'll be after you as well," Finn finished. 

"I'll be fine." She began walking, both men began arguing with her. "Look, I'll show you the ships, but I cannot leave. It'll be easier when it's dark. There will be less of a chance of someone finding you."

"Well, dusk isn't happening for a few hours, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. BB-8 trusts you, so you can sit at my home until tonight. Then, I'll lead you to the ship you need," Rey offered, not completely trusting them herself.

"Hopefully it works. I just overheard someone say a squadron of Stormtroopers are on their way. Someone important wants to speak to an Unkar Plutt." Poe looked around the outpost. "Where is your home? Is it around this outpost?"

"No,"

"Good, if it was we would be caught as soon as the First Order arrives."

"It is a bit of a ride. I think the two of you might fit." 

The three barely fit on Rey's speeder. BB-8 beeped from the side.

"Yeah, I'll try not to fall off buddy! Please tell me your home is nearby."

"I knew you wouldn't like it being so far away!" Rey shouted as she drove them over a dune.

"I keep getting sand in my face!" Finn complained.

Once they arrived at their AT-AT Rey helped BB-8 out of the net she placed him in, explaining there was a wall panel they could hide him in if someone were to come by before they left.

  
  


"So, you built the speeder from old parts and made this AT-AT a home? No one helped you?" Finn asked as the sun was almost completely set.

"I've always been on my own." She shrugged while pushing back her memory of being left behind. Her horrible screams as a child echoing in her mind. She looked to the sky. They had been watching First Order shuttles come and go for hours. "How long will the Stormtroopers be at the outpost?"

"Well, it depends on who is leading them. If Captain Phasma is present, BB-8 will be found. If it's one of the lesser skilled squadrons, they will probably be gone."

"What is so important about BB-8? Why is the First Order after him?" Rey turned back to them. "I'm putting my neck on the line helping you."

Poe sighed and looked at Finn then at BB-8. "He has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker."

Rey paused not believing her ears. "He's just a myth."

"The First Order doesn't go after myths; they go after power. Luke Skywalker is a threat to the Supreme Leader," Finn replied.

BB-8 beeped a few times and projected a large blue map. Rey and Finn both walked around in the projection looking at all the different planets, moons, asteroid fields.

"His sister has been looking for him for six years now. He just- disappeared. He is a symbol of hope for her, for the Resistance," Poe said as he walked around the projection, trying to appear unimpressed despite this being his first time looking at the map. The pilot longed to fly through the unknown regions, with the map he could possibly lead the mission to find Skywalker.

"We will have to walk, so no one hears us, and hopefully not see us." She picked up her quarterstaff, and BB-8 turned off its protector. "Let's head out."

They quietly trekked their way across the desert sands, the air quickly cooling as time went by. Rey eventually took the fabric wrap that was tucked under her belt and wrapped it around her arms after Poe offered her his jacket. 

They skirted around the outpost and began sneaking their way through the field of mostly broken down ships. 

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Finn asked.

"No, unfortunately I am unable to leave."

"Why?" Poe asked, noticing there were people still moving around at the outpost.

"What if someone sees you, Rey? What will you do?"

"I know. We can make it look like we are taking you, and maybe the First Order will believe you weren't involved at all." He looked over at Finn and whispered, "We can just drag her on board, save her from the First Order."

"Sounds like a plan. Can your people help her?"

"And you," Poe responded.

"So, um what ship do you recommend?" 

"I'm about to show you," Rey replied. Suddenly they heard someone shouting at them. She stopped walking and tried pulling her arm when she felt Poe's hand grab her forearm.

"Like I said- it's for show," he whispered and began running, dragging her with him. Finn ran behind them.

Suddenly they heard Tie Fighters approach. Finn immediately began panicking. He would be dead if the First Order captured him.

"What about that ship right there?" Finn pointed to his right.

"That one is garbage. You need to take this one right ahead," Rey answered, picking up her pace. "Ugh, let go!" She yanked on her arm again glaring at Poe.

The ship in front of them exploded as Tie Fighters flew over.

"The garbage will do! Go!" She dug her feet into the sand as Poe tried to pull her with him. 

"Are you insane? You can't stay here!" Poe yelled.

"I cannot leave Jakku!" 

Fin tried to approach, but Rey began to attack Poe. Kicking him away and swinging her staff at both of them. 

"Take BB-8 and go!" She ran away from them. 

Poe grabbed Finn's arm.

"There is nothing more we can do for her! Onto the garbage ship like she said. BB-8 is already on board. We can try to send help later."

Rey nearly ran into the blobfish Unkar Plutt as she tried to run away from the outpost.

"I thought you were running away, or did they just try to take my best scavenger?"

Rey looked away. "Oh no! The ship!" She dramatically pointed to the ship that flew out of the shipyard.

Plutt waddled as fast as he could. "Hey! That's mine!"

Rey pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows as she walked away from the chaos. Tie Fighters flew after the ship. She was stopped by a Stormtrooper who began questioning her.

"You were seen with the droid earlier today." Rey had never seen a Stormtrooper in chrome armor before.

"He got stuck in the sand. That's all."

"The First Order has been looking for that droid."

"I only just found out about that order, ma’am." She barely lifted her eyes to look at the Stormtrooper, hoping she would believe her.

"You can move along for now." The Stormtrooper waved her along. 

When she was out of sight Unkar Plutt called the Stormtrooper over. The Stormtrooper walked over to Plutt.

"How much will the First Order pay for the girl?" Plutt asked.

  
  


Rey got back to her AT-AT well after midnight. She pulled out the portion she received earlier in the day, not wanting to eat it or share it with Finn and Poe earlier. Barely having the energy to heat up her bread and protein, she hoped sleep would come quickly. She ate her food as quickly as she could then let her hair down from the three buns she kept her strands in. She began to question if she should have joined the two fugitives like they offered, not sure why she got off the hook so easily with Plutt and the Stormtroopers.

Curling up in her little hammock she tried to stop thinking about the day's events, a terrible feeling growing in her stomach, not from the food, just a bad feeling something worse was coming. Once more, it took Rey hours to finally fall asleep as she tried to think of the island she had seen in visions, only to be plagued by nightmares of her past: a little girl screaming, a young boy crying, their pain unbearable.

  
  


Rey woke with a jolt and sat up. She didn't have her usual dream of the man, just nightmares. The sun was up higher than when she normally wakes up. Before she had the time to internally cuss herself out for being reckless by oversleeping, she was overcome with a dreadful feeling, something was near, something vile. She swallowed and stood on shaky legs. It felt as if her blood ran cold- whatever was near she didn't like it. She felt a similar feeling once before, six years ago. 

Sweat ran down her cheek as she went about her morning routine, getting herself cleaned up, brushing her teeth and hair, pulling her hair back in the three buns, then placed the thin cowl over her hair and ears then double checked the sharpness of the knife she carried. She heard a noise outside and swallowed her toothpaste. She quietly walked over to her staff, for the first time in years the staff felt heavy. She licked her somewhat dry lips and made her way outside. 

Rey looked over the dunes that surrounded her AT-AT and couldn't see anything, or anyone for that matter. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. She looked over to her right, and to her horror her moisture harvester was broken. She looked at the wet sand below where it used to hang, walking over to it while fury washed over her. It was just broken. The sun hadn't had enough time to evaporate the moisture from the sand. She examined the broken shards of glass and watched as some of the sand dried.

"It is exceptionally hot out here. It's a pity your harvester broke." 

Rey turned to see a man wearing fine dark robes and a cowl to cover his hair, loose fabric to cover his face should a sand storm hit. He had a pale complexion and red eyebrows. She had never seen anyone with red hair before. He smirked as he took his water canteen to his lips, slowly drinking from it.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty one. Ren, how do you think someone so young and fair survives out here?"

Behind him stood a somewhat taller and more menacing figure in similar robes, half of his face covered by the fabric surrounding the cowl, her eyes locked onto the only visible part of his face: his angry eyes and dark eyebrows.

_ "This is how it's supposed to be, right?"  _ Kylo’s and Rey’s eyes widened at the same time.

"Who are you?" Her grip on her staff tightened. 

"Just passerbys, miss." Hux stepped closer. "We come from the village of Tuanal, seeking assistance."

"You won't get assistance at Niima Outpost." She looked at their robes again and remembered the rumors she heard about the attack on Tuanal. "You are not natives of Jakku."

She watched the taller figure straighten his form just the slightest.

"I can assure you-" Hux began.

"I know when people lie to me. Those robes could feed the locals for a week or two. No one would wear them all day, it's only a matter of hours, if that, before a heat stroke will claim you."

Rey began to walk to the side so she was no longer backed against her home as the taller man approached. Their eyes locked, and they both stopped moving. His eyes, they looked painfully familiar; she refused to look at him again. 

"What can you tell us about the droid? You were seen with it," He asked, the timbre in his voice not matching the fury in his eyes.

Rey took a step back, brow furrowing in confusion. His voice, she has heard this man before. She looked at him once more. The features she could see reminded her of her dreams. "I can tell you he is not here," she finally answered.

"Where is it?" His voice was somewhat demanding now. He carefully studied her, reading her body language, sensing her emotions, feeling her fatigue, hunger, and thirst.

"I don't know." 

"Don't lie to us scavenger." The red haired man began his approach only to be stopped by the other man. 

"Just tell us where the droid is, and we will leave you alone, and pay you for your help." 

"There's the almost polite politician that runs in your veins," Hux muttered.

"I don't know! Plutt tried to buy him off me; two men tried to steal him next, then two other men succeeded in retrieving the droid. That's all I know!" Her upper lip curled. "Search my home. You'll find nothing but scraps of cloth and junk." She technically didn't lie. Poe and Finn succeeded in getting BB-8.

Rey glared as Hux hastily went into the AT-AT. She could feel the other man's gaze on her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"How have you survived out here? Jakku isn't exactly hospitable to..." For some reason he didn't finish his statement. She knew what he meant though. Jakku wasn't a hospital planet to live on, especially if you were a young female.

Kylo pulled out a couple of portion packets he obviously got from Plutt. Her eyes widened counting at least two full meals.

"For your trouble." He extended them towards her. His eyes tracked her as she backed away. He could feel her hunger as if it was his own, felt her resolve to not go near him, her distrust. He understood she didn't trust them because she knew they were from the First Order. "I also have fresh water," he offered, feeling unusually at ease when their eyes locked. Her eyes were familiar to him.

"Have you come to Jakku before? You look..." She had temporarily settled down looking at the one called Ren. She was convinced she had met him before, but didn’t know when.

"The droid isn't in there," Hux was practically seething. "Nothing is in there. It's a wonder she is alive." 

"Now may I go?" Her defenses were back and higher now with the man's complaints. 

"Yes. Should we have any more questions, we know where to find you," Kylo answered.

Kylo watched as she continued to back away until she got close enough to her speeder. She jumped on it and took one last look at just him then and sped off.

"Great, the droid is most likely off planet, and you let her run off," Hux complained. "Supreme Leader Snoke will be most displeased."

"No. She will be back at the outpost, thirsty and hungry. It will be easier to get more direct answers from her. She knows more than she is letting on." Ren began walking back to their shuttle that was a few sand dunes away. He sensed something from her. Aside from knowing more than what she led, there was a familiarity about her. She looked like the woman he had visions of.

"She wouldn't take the portions from you just now."

"Of course she didn’t. She knows she can’t trust us. And she isn't used to eating in the morning. She felt frightened to take it and eat, as if she would throw up from eating. The fact you broke her water harvester also threw her off. She is a creature of routine, and everything has been thrown off for her today."

"Your sorcery powers are the only thing frightening about you. Why didn't you use your power on her? What do we do in the meantime? Teedo said she was the only one seen with the droid," Hux huffed.

"We'll get more information on the ship that was stolen, and I will summon my knights."

"We don't need your brutish knights. My Stormtroopers are more than capable of handling this piece of shit outpost."

"The only thing your soldiers are capable of are committing high treason." 

Hux stepped in front of Kylo, glaring up at the taller man. 

"My men are exceptionally trained, programmed since birth,"

"Programmed since they were stolen. The First Order didn't steal infants," Kylo interrupted stepping towards Hux, making Hux step back.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Three of my knights will be arriving shortly."

"You already summoned them? With your powers? I hate you so. If you didn't have these powers Snoke would have no use for you."

"No, he wouldn't. And he would only have you to blame for the First Order failures."

Kylo stormed his way back up the dune and to their shuttle while a seething Hux ground his teeth before finally following with a string of curses of Jakku's heat.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic will be updated every Monday. I am already working on chapter 12, so updates will be consistent. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic! :)

It was only a few short hours later Rey knew she was in trouble. Her thirst was unending. Her throat felt as dry as the sands of Jakku, and she started feeling chills go down her body. She grunted as she roughly pulled off a part from inside the wall. Her arm fell against the sharp edges of the nearby metal, and she grimaced from the pain. She felt the fabric of her arm wrap get caught as she started to pull her arm out, pulling hard enough she heard the fabric rip apart. She looked at the little part in her hand with a sigh.

"I better get at least a whole bottle of water for you." She took another deep breath and licked her lips and nodded to herself as she decided she had no choice but to call it a day. 

She stood on somewhat wobbly legs and walked out of the broken ship. Once out in the sun she was overcome with the feeling she was being watched; the feeling was quickly overshadowed by the heat of the sun and the chill that went through her body. She walked to her speeder and threw the few measly parts she scavenged into the net and slowly climbed onto her speeder. She blotted the sweat off of her face before she covered her lower face with fabric then pulled her goggles down. She turned on her speeder and drove off as quickly as she could back to Niima Outpost.

A dark hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and sheathed his weapon. He pulled out his com link.

"The girl is on her way. She shouldn't give much resistance. Looks as if she will pass out at any given second."

  
  
  


Rey couldn't think of a time she felt relieved to see Niima Outpost, even more so seeing the lack of Stormtroopers present. She parked the speeder and removed her goggles, placing them in her bag that she put inside a small compartment in her speeder. She grabbed her parts then walked over to the cleaning station, half tempted to take a sip of the dirty water. 

Niima Outpost was usually quiet this time of day. Only a few scavengers were around along with the typical merchants selling their water or the supplies they bought off the First Order.

As she scrubbed her last part she felt eyes on her again. Her scrubbing slowed down, and she peered over her shoulder seeing no one. She started to scrub again, but couldn't help but take one last look: nothing. She wiped the sweat dripping off her nose and cheeks on her arm and finished cleaning the last part. 

With a sigh Rey stood up and removed the gloves she wore while cleaning the parts. Her fingers felt odd. Her whole body felt weak as if she were freezing. She noticed the water merchant wasn't at his station. She would have to hope Unkar Plutt was in a good mood. She walked up to his shop and placed her things on the counter.

"Ah, you are here early." Plutt picked up one of the pieces and looked at her. "Someone wants to speak to you. Should be here any minute." 

"I already spoke with the man earlier," she muttered, feeling another bead of sweat go down the side of her face.

"No, he said he wants to speak to you again." He waved his large fat hand, and she felt two sets of hands roughly grab her arms. "Unfortunately for you, I've also already made a deal with this squadron of Stormtroopers. You'll be going with the First Order regardless."

"No!" Rey screamed as she pulled against the two Stormtroopers. 

Adrenaline spiked through her as they started to pull her away from Plutt's shop. She yanked her right arm free and threw her weight against the Stormtrooper who kept his hold on her left arm. She pulled her staff forward and slammed the ends against the Troopers and made a run for it. She turned a corner pushing through the fabric of the tent and yelped in surprise at the figure she nearly ran into.

The man was large, massive, wearing all black from head to toe. His mask was menacing. His cowl shredded at the ends. The pleated sleeves of one arm reached towards her. She felt a pressure in her head but ignored it. Turning on her heels she ran from the man until another cloaked figure came running towards her, weapon in hand raised to strike. Rey growled and thrust her staff towards him, then blocked his hard strikes against her. She retreated backwards as he continued his attack. Rey could see the other man watching nearby and felt relieved he didn't join the fight. She finally managed to hit her opponent in the ribs with her staff. He doubled over momentarily before back handing her face as he stood up.

"I'm going to make you beg for death," Trudgen stated, grabbing her staff and tossing it just out of her reach. As she moved towards her staff, she felt him grab her shirt and yank her up. She unsheathed the dagger she carried, thrusting it up in the only open spot she could see in his armor: under his jaw.

Shock went through her and she quickly let go of the blade before the blood poured down her hand. The hand that gripped her slowly released as he fell to the ground. She stood over his body, her mouth dropped in a state of shock as she'd never killed anyone before. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she took a deep breath, as if she forgot how to breathe.

Rey remembered the other man and grabbed her staff out of the sand and ran towards the shipyard. Her legs felt tired and heavy, and she didn't know how much longer she would last before she would pass out from pure exhaustion and thirst.

Suddenly her legs stopped moving, as if she really were frozen. The feeling took over her whole body, and she began to panic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man she nearly ran into while running out of the tent. She couldn't help but move her eyes up to his mask. In her nightmares, she had seen the mask before.

"You've certainly given us a lot of trouble over a little droid."

His modulated voice sent chills throughout her body, or it could have been the thought of immediate death that was coming for killing one of his men.

"You even killed one of my knights to protect it," he said as if he heard her thoughts.

"That man attacked me," she managed to bite out. 

The man looked her over once more. "The droid. Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"Who did you give the droid to?"

"I. Don't. Know!" She tried to move her legs, silently cursing for being stuck.

"Poe Dameron and the traitorous Stormtrooper: FN-2187. Where did they go? Where is the location of the Resistance base?" He immediately noticed when she moved her eyes to no longer look at his mask and stepped closer.

Rey closed her eyes as he outstretched his hand towards her. She could feel tendrils of light pressure in her mind. Her memories of BB-8 appeared. How she watched BB-8 roll along the sand next to her AT-AT asking questions. How she forgot the droid was in her home the next morning. The surprise of how heavy he was when she put him in the net on of her speeder and took him out when they arrived at a Star Destroyer and then back to Niima Outpost.

"I knew those were his tracks around your home." He tilted his head. "You were in possession of this droid for over a day. The order to surrender the BB unit had been given out long before you found it." 

"I didn't know about that order."

"Even if you knew it, you would have defied the order. You-" he paused. "The map. You've seen it." Though she couldn't see it, Kylo Ren almost smiled.

"Ren, are you done with your sorcery? Supreme Leader Snoke demands an update."

"We have what we need." He waved his hand over her face using the force to make her sleep, catching her as she fell. "The girl has seen the map.”

"Very well, we should be able to crush them in no time," Hux replied, following Ren to their shuttle.

"Hey! I made a deal with one of your Stormtroopers! Where's my money for the girl?" Plutt screamed at Kylo and Hux.

The two men stopped and turned to look at Plutt.

"We owe you nothing. The girl isn't your property," Kylo stated.

"You'll be lucky we don't blast this miserable outpost to bits." Hux added.

"Like hell she isn't my property! I paid for her years ago and kept her knowing the First Ord-"

Kylo shifted Rey's head up near his shoulder as he threw his arm out and began choking the blobfish.

"The girl is leaving with me." He let Plutt go and moved his arm back around her unconscious form.

  
  


As the shuttle broke through the atmosphere Kylo and Hux sent a transmission to Snoke.

"Good. Very good. At last we may be able to wipe out that pathetic band of rebels and destroy Skywalker," Snoke said after Kylo spoke. His old eyes looked at the girl in his arms for a brief moment.

"Are you certain you saw the map?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Retrieve it from her mind at all cost when you return to Starkiller Base," Snoke said before his image disappeared.

Hux sat down in a chair with an annoyed sigh then looked at Kylo holding the girl.

  
  


After the shuttle landed in the Finalizer, Captain Peavey ordered the trip back to Ilum. Hux began walking away but stopped as Peavey and Kylo began talking. He turned to see the girl was  _ still _ in Ren's arms.

"Are you really going to stand there this whole flight?" He glanced at the girl. "At least pass her off to a Stormtrooper or something." He was once more met with silence. "What are you going to do with her once you get the map?"

Captain Peavey softly cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"If I may, sir, we can open one of the interrogation rooms, prisoner cells, even the medbay-"

"No. She won't be waking any time soon. She has the map, if something happens to the map then it's my neck on the line," Kylo interrupted.

"I don't get you, Ren. What could possibly happen to her?" Hux scoffed in disgust.

"Perhaps, General, you forget some of your troops and even Kylo Ren's knights have terrible reputations. Sir, how about one of the conference rooms then?" Captain Peavey began walking towards the main hall, and Kylo followed. "We can leave the door open if that is more comfortable." Peavey once again cleared his throat as they walked into the conference room. "Do you want a refreshment? I won't be in here if you remove your mask, sir." He watched as Kylo walked over to the large window, watching the distance streaks of stars as the ship flew through hyperspace. "Are you sure she shouldn't be taken to the medbay?"

"I'll take her there once I retrieve the map."

Captain Peavey almost asked why he couldn't take the map from her now, but decided against it. 

"Mitaka is in the hall along with a few Stormtroopers should you need anything," Peavey said as he walked out. 

After a few minutes of silence he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He's seen her before, or at least he thinks it was her, in visions. He saw a few loose baby hairs had escaped the fabric that she wrapped around her head. He could easily get the map from her while she was out cold, but refused. He knew what it was like having his mind invaded while he slept; he wouldn't do that to her.

  
  


They arrived at Starkiller Base hours later. Though his arms grew tired, he didn't put her down. He was also surprised she slept the whole way. He expected her to wake up within the last hour or two as she had begun to shift in her sleep. Kylo carried her to the shuttle where he once again felt Hux's annoyed stare and Mitaka's nervousness. 

Once they landed on the base he walked her through the halls and into an interrogation room. Mitaka laid the table down, so it was easier for him to place her on it. Mitaka watched as Kylo placed her arms and legs in the shackles with care, highly uncharacteristic of him. He also noted the girl didn't look well.

"Is there something you need to say, Lieutenant?" Kylo's modulated voice broke the silence making the man jump.

"N-no sir. Should I be getting her anything?"

"No. She is just an unfortunate witness in this war. Wait-" He looked at Rey again: her skin and lips were dry. He remembered Hux broke her water harvester and tried to guess the last time she had anything to drink. "She will need water. Go get a canteen."

Mitaka hastily left and returned several minutes later with a canteen of water. 

Mitaka nervously swallowed. Kylo had a reputation for cruelty and for killing. He never heard of the man kidnapping people before, interrogating prisoners, ordering arrests, but never kidnapping. Mitaka almost felt bad for the girl. Kylo looked at Mitaka as he checked all the restraints then sat her almost upright.

"Anything else?"

"No sir," Mitaka answered.

"Then leave," Kylo demanded.

As soon as Kylo made his request, Mitaka scurried out of the room. Kylo looked over Rey, noticing why Mitaka looked concerned. She looked underweight, and the small scar on her cheek was an indication life was not easy for her.

He sat on his haunches and continued to observe her. The amount of bravery she showed when he and Hux began to question her surprised him. People usually cowered before him while she stood strong, ready to attack if need be. Then, once more in the village she stood her ground. Kylo was momentarily shocked watching her as she seemingly walked as if she would pass out one minute, to fighting his Stormtroopers and then killing one of his knights the next minute.

He could sense a change in her. She would be waking up soon. After he retrieved the map he would take her to the medbay and then try to take her to a more suitable planet. He may be a monster, but he would not send her back to Jakku.

Her whole body jerked forward as she woke with a sharp intake of air. She looked around the room and saw  _ him _ sitting before her. She looked around the room once more then glared at him.

"Where am I?" She asked while testing the restraints. To her dismay she couldn't move her arms or legs in the restraints.

"You're my guest," he answered.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"You have something I need." He tilted his head as she glared at him. "You still want to kill me."

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," she muttered.

A chill went through her body as he suddenly stood up. He placed his hands on his mask and pressed a button to release the pressure that sealed the mask around his face. As he pulled the mask off his long raven hair fell forward. He ran a gloved hand through his locks as he placed his helmet on a nearby shelf. 

She watched him with a mix of curiosity and fear. She was not in her familiar environment. Her weapons had been taken away, and she was locked up as a prisoner. When he turned back to her her eyes widened when she looked into his amber eyes.

"It's you," she stated numbly, "from earlier this afternoon. Your partner broke my water harvester-"

"That was over a day cycle ago. I'm afraid you slept more than I anticipated. You've seen the map the Supreme Leader and I have been looking for. Though the droid may already be in the hands of the Resistance, I still need it."

"I don't know what you're talking about-" 

"Playing coy will not help you. It's best if you just give me the map," his tone was surprisingly soft despite his firm words. He brought the canteen of water up. "You need to drink."

Rey glared at the canteen then at Kylo, not trusting him or what was inside the canteen. 

Kylo brought it closer to her lips and sighed when she turned away. "It's just water, I promise. Like I told you, it's been over a standard day cycle. When was the last time you had anything to drink?" 

Rey blinked a few times then she licked her lips. She felt dehydrated: her head was pounding, and her skin felt dry. She looked at the canteen then looked at him.

"Should I test it for you? Show you it's not poisoned?"

"You're probably immune to poison," she seethed.

"You're probably right." He pulled the canteen away.

"Wait! It's not poisoned? Drugged?" She looked at him. She was desperate to relieve her thirst. 

Kylo knew this would be the best time to get the map, that he should just take it before giving her the water. "It is just filtered water." He brought the canteen towards her.

Hesitantly she leaned forward until the canteen touched her lips. He held it for her as she drank the cold, filtered water. Her eyes grew in shock realizing how clean the water tasted. She greedily drank every sip he offered, feeling it spill down the side of her mouth from time to time. She was also surprised he let her drink the whole canteen.

"I'll get you more later along with something to eat. But now, you need to give me the map," he said as he placed the canteen on a nearby shelf.

"What am I supposed to do? Draw it out for you?" She looked behind him noticing the door to the room was open. "Even if I could, I have no reason to give you or the First Order this map."

"You don't need to do anything but think of the map. That's all, then this will all be over."

Rey almost believed him when he said everything would be over if she cooperated. She almost believed he wouldn't harm her. But he worked for or with the First Order. He said both he and the Supreme Leader were looking for that map, therefore she couldn't trust him.

"No."

Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed, and he rolled his jaw as he stepped closer.

"I'd rather not do this, but you leave me no choice." He lifted his hand and watched her physically flinch as she closed her eyes. 

Rey opened her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to slap her then turned her head away from him. He was too close to her, she could smell the leather of his gloves, even his aftershave. The spicy scent would be pleasant if circumstances were different. She sharply inhaled as she felt pressure in her mind. Her whole body tensed under the unfamiliar feeling. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting the map," his matter of fact tone only angered her. "You're so lonely, so afraid to leave." He related to this when he was younger, left on his own aside from the house droids until he was brought to the Jedi training temple. His loneliness was replaced by fear of the unknown. His fear eventually manifested into anger and eventually hatred. He noticed her body began to tremble; she was trying to fight his mind probe. 

"At night, desperate to sleep you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island." He paused a moment. "Very detailed considering where you grew up-" 

  
  


Rey took a deep breath and turned to look at him. He was inches away from her face. "Get out of my head." She let out a relieved sigh when he surprisingly obeyed. His hand remained in the air as he walked a few steps.

"I know you've seen the map. And now you'll give it to me." He pursed his lips when he could sense his command didn't work. He should have known she wasn't weak minded.

"I'm not giving you anything," she grunted as she felt him enter her mind again.

"We'll see." He pushed further into her mind, feeling her resistance. "The more you fight me the more likely you'll hurt yourself." 

Rey grunted and resolved to keep fighting him. Whatever it was that she was doing she could tell he didn't expect it. Suddenly she was hearing an older menacing voice: a voice she never heard before. She could see a younger version of the man who stood before her, who looked like an older version of someone she had seen in dreams before. 

_ "You must become relentless, my young apprentice. Do what must be done to complete your missions, to get closer to completing your training. Show no mercy. Show no compassion. Destroy that weak heart and surpass the legacy that flows through your veins. Become stronger than the one who started it all. Become a new and more powerful Vader." _

The feeling she sensed from the man before didn't match the scowl on his face. She felt sweat roll down her temple as she continued to push against his intrusion on her mind and noticed he slightly shook his head in disbelief, the most minimal of movements, and she caught it when a realization hit her.

"You- you're afraid. That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader."

She felt him relinquish his hold on her memories, almost afraid of anything else he may have seen. He already brought up her loneliness and the island, her source of comfort. Why else would he bring those up aside from trying to break her?

They were both panting, unaware of how much effort they each put into going through each other's minds. He was completely bewildered while she stood in a state of shock over what she just did, what she just learned. He grabbed his mask and left without another word.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I left it off like the movie, but I do wonder what happens next? I did mention canon divergent right? It's happening, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

As soon as she could no longer hear Kylo Ren's distinct footsteps she began trying to pull her arms up from the restraints. She tugged and pulled to the point of pain, feeling her wrists, arms, and top of her hands forming bruises from her efforts. 

She grunted with aggravation and took a deep breath to try to assess her situation. She was locked in a chair, on an unknown ship or planet. The room was windowless, and the air vents were too small even for her to squeeze through, if she got free of her restraints. She suddenly heard a noise in the hall and remembered someone was guarding her cell. Something was telling her to demand the Stormtrooper to release her, and she didn't understand why.

She had an odd sensation hit her as memories that were not from her own eyes came through. She saw from _his_ eyes _his_ arm lift up, his hand about a foot away from Unkar Plutt's face.

_"You will tell me where the BB unit is."_

_"I will tell you where the BB unit is. The droid- was seen with a girl."_

_"What girl?"_

_"The girl is one of my better scavengers. I've only kept her around because she was able to get the better parts from the hard to reach places."_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Her name is Rey. You'll find her about five miles southwest of here."_

_"Well that's very vague! Where is she?" Hux interrupted. Kylo lowered his arm._

_"Trust me. You can't miss her hiding spot."_

That stupid blobfish. She may have stayed under the radar if it weren't for Plutt. She recalled how he demanded Plutt to tell him where BB-8 was, then remembered how he told her she would give him the map. Something that had been sleeping within her had awakened. She somehow blocked his attempts to probe her mind and pushed into his thoughts. Rey couldn't help but think she could try to control the Stormtrooper near the door to her interrogation cell by using the same method: whatever that method was.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell door open," she softly said.

"What was that?" The Stormtrooper walked in.

She paused then looked at him. "You will remove these restraints and leave with the cell door open," she repeated.

The Stormtrooper took a step towards her. Hope fluttered in her heart. "I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum." He bent down and began to tighten her restraint on her right arm.

She pursed her lips and channeled the energy she felt within her and calmly repeated, "You will remove these restraints and leave with the cell door open."

She watched with bated breath as the Stormtrooper stood back up.

"I will remove these restraints and leave with the cell door open." He released the restraints and walked towards the door.

Adrenaline coursed through her body as she rubbed her wrists. Her breath quickened at the realization she was freed and in a place she was not familiar with.

"And you'll drop your weapon!" 

"And I'll drop my weapon." He dropped his blaster and walked away.

She hopped off the interrogation chair and scooped up the blaster and examined it. She noted the safety switch and clicked it off then placed her trigger finger along the side of the blaster at the ready. She took a deep breath and ran out of the cell.

  
  


Kylo Ren stood in front of a large projection of his master, Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Supreme Leader, I am seeking your advice-"

"Whatever for?" Snoke’s annoyed voice bounced off the walls.

"The girl, she resisted my attempt at retrieving the map. I-"

"The _scavenger_ resisted _you?!_ ” Snoke became furious at the news.

"She's strong in the force!" He shouted over his master, surprised Snoke didn't retaliate. "She is untrained, but stronger than she knows."

"The problem here is not that she may be strong in the force. The problem here is you have compassion for her."

"Compassion? For an enemy of the Order? I do not have compassion for her." Kylo shook his head.

“Is this not the same woman you have had visions of?” Snoke waited for Kylo’s answer. He had seen his apprentice’s visions before. Kylo insisted they meant nothing to him, that he did not know why he had seen this woman throughout his life. “I will take your silence as a yes.”

“I do not think it is her. My visions are false. Just like you have said before.” 

"And the droid?"

"The droid was off planet by the time we got there. Chances are it's going to D'Qar where the Resistance is hiding," Ren answered.

"I can send scouts to confirm the location, Supreme Leader.” Hux walked in, glaring at Kylo before looking at the Supreme Leader. "If the droid is on D’Qar we can easily acquire the droid now. They have nowhere to run."

"And how did you find their base?" Snoke tapped his finger on his throne.

"I was able to get that information from the girl earlier, before she knew how to resist," Kylo answered. “She had been in contact with FN-2187 and the Resistance pilot.”

"Supreme Leader, we can attack the pathetic rebels as we speak-" Hux was practically foaming at the mouth.

"No. Let's make a point. Ready the weapon and target the Hosnian system. The Ileenium system will be next." 

"Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance." This isn’t what Kylo wanted. Destroying planets and whole systems made his stomach churn.

Snoke looked back to Kylo. "If what you say about the girl is true, bring her to me."

Kylo put his helmet back on and hastily walked out. He didn't expect to actually have to bring the girl to Snoke. He thought he would have acquired the map by now and taken her to a planet where she wouldn't end up as a slave. He growled at himself; he could not think about her compassionately. 

He noticed the guard wasn't standing at the door and rushed in. To his shock she was gone. How could he have been so foolish?

"No." He clenched his fists and paced the room. Fury took over and he ignited his saber with a stomp of his foot. "Guards!!" He slashed through the chair that once held her. "Guards!" He completely destroyed the chair and deactivated his lightsaber. "Fuck!"

He stormed back into the hall. Mitaka stopped walking, frozen in fear.

"Put the whole base on lockdown! The girl has escaped and is channeling the force. Set all blasters to stun. She is not to be harmed." He began walking away then stopped, seeing one of her memories creep into his mind. Unkar Plutt had her test out some of his ships. She could fly a ship if she was desperate enough, and desperate she was. "Extra security in the hangars. She is going to try to steal a ship."

Mitaka opened and closed his mouth before he found his voice, "right away sir." He walked away and turned on his comlink. "The scavenger has escaped. The base will be on lockdown. All guns will be set to stun. She is not to be harmed by order of Kylo Ren." 

Kylo stood perfectly still and reached out into the force feeling for her force signature and began walking toward the landing hangar in the floor they were on.

  
  


Rey heard the overhead order and tried to calm her breathing as she was nearly panicking. There had to be a way she could sneak onto a ship and escape. She looked around a wall and saw more Stormtroopers storm the hangar she was about to sneak into.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself then stared blankly at the opening of the hangar. They were on a planet and not a ship. The hangar wouldn't be her only option. A planet meant people. She could find another way outside and find a village to escape to. She turned around and ran down another hall.

  
  


Mitaka approached Ren as he turned a corner with a team of Stormtroopers behind him. "Sir, hangars have been assigned extra security. She couldn't have gotten far within this base. Troopers YL-1217 and YL-0104 that were near her cell reported to the medbay with no recollection of how they ended up on a different floor than they were assigned to, by several levels."

"She is just learning to test her powers. The longer it takes to find her, the more dangerous she becomes-" he turned his head. He could sense her signature, but also her sense of optimism. She found a way outside without being detected. He normally couldn't sense others emotions without being near them. It felt like she was next to him, or a part of him. "I know where she is going." He removed his helmet and handed it to Mitaka. "Hold onto this until I get back.”

  
  


The brisk, cold air was a shock to Rey. This was a different type of cold, unlike any of the cold nights on Jakku. The air was frozen and wet, and snowflakes were falling from the sky. At first, she was enamored by the look of the snow, but as her body temperature dropped she began to wonder if she was in the coldest depths of hell. Despite the freezing temperatures, her cold and wet skin, the freezing air flowing through her thin clothes, and the ache in her legs: she kept running. She tripped over something and fell face first into the snow. She let out a high pitched gasp as snow and ice encased her fingers, face, neck, chest, and arms. She pushed herself up and started running again, only to skid to a stop minutes later when she saw _him_ : a helmet less Kylo Ren, walking towards her, wind blowing through his hair as he looked at her with renewed determination.

"You've run far enough-"

"How did you find me?" She began to back away.

"It wasn't easy at first. You were clever to go make your way through the maintenance doors. I can only assume your years of scavenging helped. You learned to cross wires to open any door you want and disable the alarms. But it's time for you to come back with me."

"No." Rey bolted to her left, blindly running through the mostly dead forest. She looked back only twice to see him walking after her. _The cocky bastard thinks he can catch up to me_. She thought to herself before having to stop running once more. Disbelief flowed through her as she stood near a deep canyon. "Fuck- fuck fuck." She ran along the right side of the canyon hoping to find its end, a bridge, or a tree that fell across it, anything as a sign of hope. The winds blew harder slowing her down. 

"That's enough, Rey."

It angered her hearing him use her name, as if he knew her. Though deep down she almost felt as if she knew him in a sense; something she would blame on their minds connecting earlier. She turned around and faced him.

"Don't use my name so casually. I don't know you."

"Would you rather I call you scavenger? Or any of the other colorful names Plutt used?"

The snowfall was getting thicker and she began to shake now that she wasn't running. 

"There's nowhere for you to go," Kylo stated.

"Don't lie to me."

"I never lie. Rey, this planet was taken over by the Empire and mined for all of its kyber crystals. The inhabitants either fled or died during that time. Since the First Order took over, any remnants of life also perished as they transformed this planet into a base." He walked towards her cautiously. "If you keep running you will freeze to death."

"Please let me go." Her eyes burned, tears threatening to spill as she watched him get closer to her. Her whole body shook as another gust of wind blew against them.

His eyes raked over her shaking form. "And where would you go?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

"Please," Rey whispered. The only place she knew of was Jakku, and she would rather deal with the scorching heat than the frosty air.

"You'll go back to Jakku?! Is that really where you want to go?!" He angrily pointed towards what she assumed was the direction of her unfortunate home. "The only thing waiting for you on Jakku is a lifetime of slavery" -Kylo lowered his arm and watched as her expression went from pleading to anger- "and prostitution." Then finally embarrassment, ,he could feel her shame as if it were his own.

The tears that had been forming in her eyes finally fell, and she looked away from him. She was embarrassed because she knew he was right, embarrassed he knew it was the only place she could think of, embarrassed of her sad existence.

"If only you cooperated I could have brought you to a green planet like Chandrila, or Naboo, and you would have found more employment opportunities, a better life than Jakku offered."

"So what now? You force your way into my mind and then kill me? All because I didn't cooperate?"

"I'm not going to kill you. Shit, I'm not trying to hurt you." His eyes fixated on hers. She knew he was being honest, but his mannerisms confused her. How could someone who kidnapped her treat her with something resembling kindness? "Unfortunately you have the same abilities as me, and it's just awakened. Hasn't it?"

She sniffled and scooted backwards. "It's always been inside of me, and I don't know what to do with it." She watched as he removed his cowl and walked closer as she spoke. She couldn't stop the glare she gave him "What do you think you are doing? Don't come any closer." 

She continued her scoot backwards, yelping when she realized she forgot about the canyon. Stepping onto nothing, she began to fall back until a pair of strong hands grabbed her by her arm and waist, pulling her against his large and solid form. Her fight or flight instinct kicked into overdrive, and she pushed against his chest as he forced her away from the canyon. 

"Stop fighting me. You're only going to wear yourself out," he muttered then shoved his cowl over her head. "You're bound to get frostbite at this rate. The garments you are wearing are not made for below freezing temperatures."

She could still feel his body heat in the cowl and wrapped the cowl tighter around her shoulders. She tucked her arms into the fabric as best as she could while one hand grasped the fabric closer to her face to protect it from the winds. Her cheeks and lips were already burning from the brutally cold breeze mixed with the snow and tears on her face. She unintentionally sniffed the fabric, enjoying the oddly familiar spicy scent of aftershave mixed with his masculine scent that lay on the fabric. Then, she froze in horror realizing not only did she enjoy _his_ scent, but he was standing right in front of her as she did. She felt his hand grasp her bicep again.

"Let's go."

"No." She tried to pull her arm free only for him to tighten his grip.

"You really don't have much of a choice." He pulled her arm, and she walked with him.

"What are you going to do with me?" 

"My master, Supreme Leader Snoke, wants to see you. We'll take a command shuttle to his ship."

"Why does he want to see me? Just for the map?" 

Kylo stepped in front of her, his hand remaining on her arm. "Do you know what the map leads to?"

"A legend that probably doesn't exist."

"If he does not exist, then you should have no issue with giving me the map." He studied her face, noticing the small trail of freckles across her nose. "Just because a legend says someone is great doesn't make it true. Believing in legends will only lead you to disappointment."

She could feel his pain that echoed the disappointment he spoke of. She could see it in his eyes. What happened to him? She wasn't looking into the eyes of a cold blooded creature, she was looking into the eyes of a young man whose life had not been kind to him. Another memory flashed before her: once more from his eyes, but lower to the ground, his smaller unloved hand reaching out and lifting rocks as an older man walked around him.

"You knew him," her voice was just above a whisper.

His brows furrowed, and he pulled her arm again making her walk. 

"And if I give you the map?" She heard him sigh, and they once again stopped walking.

"You're bound and determined to freeze out here, aren't you?" He looked down at her. "Rey, I have to take you to him, even if you let me take the map now."

"Why?"

"Because I had to explain my failure to the Supreme Leader. He wants to see how powerful you really are."

"I don't want this power. Can't you turn it off or something?"

For the first time in years Kylo wanted to laugh, but kept his face neutral and tone serious. "If I could, I wouldn't be standing in the snow with you."

"What's going to happen to me?" She couldn't tell if she cared what her fate would be. Anything would be better than being forced into sex trades. She felt he was either naive or trying to be kind when he said prostitution awaited her on Jakku, at least prostitutes were paid. Her fate wouldn't have been prostitution but just a sex slave with barely enough food and drink to survive while drugged into a submissive state until she died.

"I don't know."

He walked her back into one of the hangars where he was annoyed to see General Hux was overseeing this hangar's lockdown.

"You found her. You could have told us by com link." 

"I wanted the base to be prepared in case she escaped again."

Rey watched as the men glared at each other over such a simple conversation, each trying to show a superiority over the other.

"She should be in cuffs, Ren." 

"She is too weak to use her powers now."

Hux looked at his cowl over the shivering girl. "The Supreme Leader is correct, you are being too compassionate towards her. I suggest we begin our approach to the Finalizer."

"We?" Kylo grunted.

"Yes, Mitaka and I are to report back to the Finalizer as well. There's a lead that just came through. We are to take the Finalizer to Takodana. Reports have stated that the droid was aboard the Millennium Falcon, along with FN-2187 and the Resistance pilot."

Kylo walked Rey towards the command shuttle where Mitaka stood waiting.

Hux cleared his throat. "Since you refuse to follow protocol and cuff the prisoner, I suggest you bring her back in your Tie Silencer. That way if she pulls any tricks it will only be the two of you killed."

"There isn't enough room in the Silencer. There's only one seat." Kylo glared at Hux. Rey could sense the hatred the two had towards one another. 

"Oh, well the seating arrangement didn't stop you when you took her, did it?" Hux continued, out of the corner of his eye he could see Mitaka adjust the collar of his uniform. "You carried her across the damn galaxy, but won't fly to the Finalizer with her on your lap?" Hux smirked, and he glanced at Rey then back to Kylo "Are you only comfortable with her if she is unconscious?"

Kylo stepped towards Hux, feeling Rey resist walking towards the general. "Watch yourself Hux. Do not confuse my actions with the lack of discipline your soldiers have shown over the years."

"Supreme Leader Snoke has also suggested you bring the Tie Silencer to the Finalizer to have it ready for battle. And it is _General_ Hux. I earned my rank within the First Order."

"By being the son of Brendol Hux? Of course you climbed the ranks-"

"Oh like your parentage is any different than mine-"

"I only report to the Supreme Leader, not the First Order."

Mitaka cleared his throat. "Sirs, we must leave if we are to be on schedule. Ren, you and the girl are to go to Takodana together. Supreme Leader Snoke suggests if she did in fact retrieve the map from the droid, the droid will trust her and be vulnerable." Mitaka offered Kylo's mask back along with a pair of cuffs. “And he said ‘you know what you have to do’ in regards to the Corellian freighter.”

Kylo began walking Rey towards the ramp, reaching for the mask as they got closer.

"I'd rather deal with uncomfortable silence on your lap than deal with you and that general bickering again," she muttered as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"General Hux, hold her." Kylo handed Rey to Hux before placing his helmet back on his head. 

Rey wasted no time and elbowed Hux in his groin and ran towards a ship.

"Fuck!"

"Someone stop her!"

Both Mitaka and Kylo yelled while running after Rey. Hux was doubled over gasping for air.

Kylo's long legs caught up to Rey’s scurried movements across the hangar. She had knocked several carts of supplies over when anyone tried to stop her. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a fun week and decided to upload chapter 4 today. Chapter 3 was kind of boring. I'll be back to Monday updates after this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!

"Rey, I told you: you can't hide, not from me." He cuffed her wrists together then continued walking her to the ship she ran for: his Silencer. He picked her up and shoved her into the cockpit. “Don't touch anything."

"Oh please, like I can do anything with my hands cuffed," she muttered as she climbed in. She looked at the control panel before she felt him move her out of the way.

He sat down in the seat. "Sit. The sooner I can take off, the sooner this nightmare will be over." He flipped a few switches and closed his ship. She heard the hum of the Silencer powering up and sat on his right leg.

"Oh, this is a nightmare for you? Really? You weren't kidnapped from your planet and chased down by some stranger were you? What's the matter, never had a girl on your lap before? I find that hard to believe, especially given the First Order's reputation and-" she stopped herself from saying anything else as she felt the ship move, losing her balance before straightening her back. She looked at the controls and readings to the side of her before scooting herself across his lap to look at the other side. "I've never seen this technology before!" She felt him shift just a bit to move his arm to remove his helmet. He placed it behind the seat.

Fascinated by all the controls and the readings she looked back and forth over the two separate dashboards, moving her whole body as she did so. She even peered behind Kylo’s shoulder to look at the technology in the back. She forgot her angry mood until his hand grabbed her hip. She clenched her teeth, wishing she had a weapon.

"I really need you to stop moving, please." He let go of her as her whole body froze.

She glared at the hand he had placed on her then looked to his face before sitting straight again. She wanted to ask about why he put the mask back on earlier, but was too tired to care at this point. She looked out the window, seeing three Star Destroyers, larger than the ones in the graveyard on Jakku, but impossible to tell which was which. 

"The mask, like any other mask, is supposed to help conceal my identity. I am the master of the Knights of Ren, and come from a strong line of- that doesn't matter anymore." He pointed towards one of three ships. "That is the Finalizer."

"You can hear my thoughts?" 

"When you think too loud. Good luck chopping my hand off," he said sarcastically. 

"You said 'supposed to help conceal', do people know who you are?"

"Just enough."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

_"Tie Silencer, confirm your identity,"_ a voice came through the Silencer.

"This is Kylo Ren reporting for the mission to Takodana."

_"Is the scavenger girl with you?"_

"Yes."

"You are clear to proceed. The Finalizer is ready to go to hyperspace and will be arriving at Takodana within six hours."

Kylo landed the Silencer without another word. Rey stood as soon as he opened the hatch.

“You know, next time you make someone sit on your lap, move your lightsaber,” she complained. “That was extremely uncomfortable.”

“Believe me, that was more uncomfortable for me,” he snapped back at her as he stood then summoned his helmet to his hand before placing it on his head. Rey tried to ignore the fact his lightsaber was in fact at his hip and not his lap then looked away from him feeling heat cross her face.

“How am I supposed to climb down with the cuffs? Being forced in here is one thing, but now my balance is off-”

“What? You can’t jump out?” Kylo interrupted, a hint of amusement could be heard in his voice. “Turn around.” He waited for her to comply then picked her up by her arms and placed her over the cockpit.

She awkwardly stepped onto the floor. She looked around the busy hangar and noticed the other shuttle had landed before hearing the distinct sound of the engines winding up before feeling the light jolt of the ship go into hyperspace.

Lieutenant Mitaka and General Hux proceeded to leave the hangar until Kylo ordered Mitaka to stop.

“Yes, sir?” Mitaka looked up at Kylo.

“Find clothes for her.”

“S-sir?”

“Find clothes for her.” Kylo repeated.

Mitaka looked to Rey, noting her clothes were still damp from the snow. “I don’t know if,”

“Grab the smallest uniform the First Order has to offer, then bring them to the med bay.”

“Sir, the Supreme Leader instructed that she remain with you until we arrive at Supremacy. This includes: the flight to Takodana, retrieving the droid, taking care of Han Solo, FN-2187, as well as the Resistance pilot. He was very thorough in his instructions. He said she will not need to go to the med bay unless she is heavily bleeding.”

“Fine. Just, get her something to wear then.”

Kylo lightly took her by the arm and began walking her down a busy hallway.

“You are not seriously taking me to your quarters.” She planted her feet on the polished floor.

“I will do what the Supreme Leader asks.” 

“I can make myself bleed if that's what it takes to get to the med bay. I’d rather they babysit me.”

“You say that because you think you can escape them. They are equipped to stop force users like myself. You wouldn’t have a chance.” 

“I will find every opportunity to escape you,” she vowed through her teeth.

“Well good luck with that.” He pulled on her arm. “Most people would find your persistence somewhat charming. I have to say it's already growing tiresome.”

  
  


He escorted her onto the lift and several floors later the doors opened. They walked down a near empty hall until they stopped at a set of doors. He peeled his glove off and placed his hand on a censor; the doors swooshed open. Rey remained glued on the spot until he grabbed her by the arm and walked her in. She took just a few steps in before the doors closed behind her. He removed the cuffs from her wrists and stepped away. Her eyes peered around his bare quarters: minimum furnishings, a table on one side of the room, the other had a couch, a large chair, end tables, then his surprisingly small bed across the room. She crossed her arms and eyed the room once more. Her agitation grew by the minute.

“What is wrong with you now?” Kylo asked after he pulled the mask off.

She watched as his hair fell from the mask as he asked his question.

“Where is the ‘fresher?” She quietly asked.

“What?” He gave her a cocky smirk. “You don’t think you’ll be able to find an escape route from there do you? The medbays and these quarters are designed with no possible forced entries or escape routes.”

“I honestly thought you were smarter than this. You daft man, you gave me the only liquid I’ve had in what a full day and a half now? You chased me through a forest afterwards and dragged me here. I need to _use_ the ‘fresher!” She was tempted to smile as his smirk fell, but the urge to not piss herself prevailed and only made her angrier. He finally pointed to a wall near the bed.

“It's in there.” He watched as she removed his cowl and walked towards the fresher, stopping to delicately place his cowl on the bed. “Watch out for the” -the doors closed before he could finish his sentence- “droid.”

She glanced around the decent sized ‘fresher. The shower and sink like everything else except for maybe his bed, was large. She eyed the toilet suddenly remembering her main reason for coming in here. She quickly walked over and pulled her pants down before sitting on the toilet, feeling instant relief when she emptied her bladder. She looked at the walls and ceiling and was disappointed that once again he was correct. She would not be able to find an escape route in this room. The same with his quarters, there weren’t any panels for her to climb up in. The air vents were too small. 

_“The medbays and these quarters are designed with no possible forced entries or escape routes.”_

She couldn’t help but wonder if Kylo already looked for escape routes at some point, or if he himself was somehow a prisoner, a prisoner who followed Supreme Leader's orders. She sighed and grabbed some toilet paper and tried to think of another plan as she stood back up, pulling her pants up and flushing. She walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands, not having enough time to be fascinated by the clean water when suddenly a little droid came screeching out of the wall. It rolled to Rey and a small duster brushing against her still wet boots.

“Hello,” she whispered to the droid that only responded by aggressively wiping at her boots again. “Stop that.” She was only met with beeps as she tried to shoo it away with her foot. It came back at her. “What the fuck?!” She opened the doors and quickly stepped out of the fresher with it beeping at her, trying to sweep her boot again. “What is that thing?”

“One of the cleaning droids. It thinks you’re dirty.”

“I don’t have any more sand pouring off of my clothes by now. How long until we get to Takodana? And why are we having to go there? You were supposed to bring me to your Supreme Leader. How about this, you try to get the map from me and when you fail you just let me go and find BB-8 yourself. That sounds so reasonable. No more of this back and forth.” She looked at his impassive face and growled. “This is beyond ridiculous!”

“It’s not just the map. You need a teacher. You need to understand how to control the Force,” he calmly responded.

“I don’t want this!” She shouted at him, torn on wanting to hit him or cry. Rey wasn’t the crying type, and leaned towards the decision to punch him.

“I understand.” The two simple words he just said made her shake her head.

“No you don’t.” A buzz at the door interrupted them.

Kylo walked over and opened the door, Rey remained in place, knowing she couldn’t get far if she tried to run from his quarters. She heard Mitaka’s voice and suddenly remembered he was bringing her dry clothes. The cowl she placed on his bed helped her forget her clothes were damp, and now the rest of her body was feeling the cold air of the room. She removed her cowl that remained on her head from when she put it on while on Jakku. Her buns felt loose, she began to undo the lowest bun.

_“It is you.”_ It was as if _his_ voice was in her head.

She stopped untying her hair and noticed he was standing near her with a small pile of clothes and new boots. 

"Here, why don't you go change. You can use the shower if you want. The water could help warm you up."

She looked from the clothes back to his face. "Is this how you usually treat your prisoners?"

"If you were a prisoner, you would still be strapped to the interrogation table covered in your own piss."

"You refuse to let me leave: I am a prisoner."

"Fair point. Then, no, I don't normally treat prisoners this way." He placed the clothes on the bed next to his cowl then walked over to her, summoning the cuffs. "Let's go to the cells. I'll lock the doors this time and stand watch myself."

She glared at the man towering over her. A chill went through her body. She couldn't tell if it was from his intense gaze or from the cold, damp clothes. She shifted her gaze to the floor not wanting to go to a cell.

"Are you done? Or do we need to go to the prisoner cells?"

"I'm done," she watched as he grabbed the clothes off the bed, "for now." She watched as his back expanded as he took a deep breath before he turned around.

"Walk to the 'fresher before I change my mind." 

He set the clothes on the counter and turned on the shower. Rey stood captivated watching the clean water hit the walls and door of the shower. 

“I’m sure you scavenged enough ships to know how to shut off the controls, but you just need to press these buttons here to turn it off, and the temperature control is on the panel next to it.” He looked to her to see if she was paying attention. He looked at how her mouth was slightly parted, and her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the water. He quickly stepped out and closed the door to give her privacy, should she ever remember to get into the shower.

Kylo picked up his datapad and placed an order for two dinners. A minute later he heard the different sound of the water hitting her frame and not just the floor and walls of the shower. He sat down in his large chair and kicked off his boots, wishing for any other noise aside from the shower running. One of the droids delivered their meals. Kylo quickly ate his and then drank some water.

Just like everything else in his life, the Force was once more being cruel. Seeing her three buns made him more certain she was the girl, the woman he had seen throughout his life. In visions, dreams, even while he was awake. She would faintly appear as if she were in the room then fade away. Why would the Force show him visions of her if they were to be enemies? His dreams had turned more and more intimate. An act his uncle explained the Jedi were forbidden from. Once joining Snoke, he was thrown head first into training and missions.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the water shut off. He tried not to think how she was standing in his ‘fresher, naked, using his towels to cover her petite body. He convinced himself it was Snoke tempting him now, wanting to drive him further into the dark side by succumbing to his urges. Snoke recently intruded his mind and brought up the multiple visions and dreams. Kylo just needed to wait a few more minutes, and he would seek relief in the shower.

The doors to the fresher opened. He heard her slowly step out. Kylo stood up and walked over to his closet for a change of clothes for himself, glancing at her as he walked. Her wet hair was just past her shoulders, she wore a first order jacket and pants that surprisingly fit her well. Mitaka seemed to know what he was doing after all.

“Are you cold?” He asked as he pulled out a new shirt and pants for himself.

“Your friend, the lieutenant-” She began to fidget with her dirty clothes in her arms. “He forgot a shirt, and now that I’m actually clean, I didn’t want to put my filthy shirt back on.”

“Gods, that man is an idiot.” He shook his head as he reached into his closet again.

“It’s fine, really, at least he remembered the jacket. Where can I put my things?”

“Is it safe to assume he forgot your undergarments as well?” He handed her one of his shirts.

“That is such a personal question. But considering you keep reading my mind-”

“You think too loud-”

“Just one, but again, it’s fine. I have my wrap. Where can I put my things for now?”

Kylo pressed a button on the wall that opened a very small laundry chute. 

“The service droids can have your things cleaned.” He watched as she examined the small hole in the wall before she placed her clothes in it. “I’m going to get cleaned up. Dinner is over on that table there. The bed is yours to use tonight-”

“I am _not_ sleeping in _your_ bed.”

“Fine, sleep on the floor or the couch. I’m exhausted, and I cannot keep doing this-” he gestured between them. “Whatever the fuck this back and forth shit is.”

She watched as he stormed to the ‘fresher.

“I will take your pillow, dick,” she muttered after the doors to the fresher shut.

  
  


She waited for the sound of the shower before she unzipped the jacket and pulled it off, then put the large shirt on. She carried the jacket looking at her options on where to sleep, eyeing the view port twice before deciding she would sleep there. Just as she muttered minutes earlier, she took his pillow and laid it down on the space in front of the viewport. Then, she walked over to the tray of food and ate everything on it, closing her eyes as pure joy filtered through her nerves as she never tasted anything so delectable. She drank the bottle of water that sat on the tray then laid down at the viewport. Just as with his cowl, she could smell his aftershave on the pillow, not understanding why it smelt familiar. She drifted to sleep listening to the water of the shower. It oddly reminded her of the crashing waves of her dreams. 

Kylo placed a hand on the wall of his shower; his cock ached as he stroked it. He recalled the dreams he had almost every morning of the very woman he just kidnapped and practically dragged all over the galaxy, how she accidentally rubbed against him in the Silencer as she excitedly looked at the different controls, how his body responded just watching her brunette hair fall from the very buns he saw in visions. He hissed through his teeth as he jerked his hand faster, focusing on the dream to help him achieve orgasm. He always liked how her hazel eyes would look up at him as he took her, the sounds of her soft moans. He could feel her hands on him during the dreams. Her touches were gentle, soft like her lips. Kylo restrained his moan as he came. Ropes of his spend landed on his fingers and the shower wall. Kylo took a deep breath, happy to be relieved of his body’s physical needs. He glared in the direction of the doors that led into his quarters. Behind those doors was the woman who caused this issue. Unbeknownst to Kylo, as Rey slept she felt his pleasure as she dreamed, and that same overwhelming sense of pleasure trickled through her body moments earlier.

Kylo emerged from the ‘fresher moments later. He was quick to see her sleeping frame in his usual spot when he slept. Kylo Ren was not a man who slept long. Snoke often made sure his sleep was interrupted as much as possible. The space along the viewport was more comfortable than the small, twin sized bed in his quarters. He slouched in his chair, leaning his head back against the backrest, stretching one leg out, while the other remained bent at the knee as he closed his eyes.

  
  


Five hours later they both awoke to his comlink going off.

“What?” He sleepily growled into the comlink.

“Sir, we have arrived at Takodana, and your presence is required on the bridge to witness Starkiller’s weapons test.”

“I understand,” he turned off his comlink and sighed, laying on his chair another minute before standing up. “Rey, I know you are awake. Get up and come with me.”

“Why? They didn’t call my name. Or say ‘bring the scavenger with you.’ I’ll be a good prisoner, and escape under your watch when the time comes.”

“Unfortunately, this is part of the package deal. You are stuck by my side for the foreseeable future. I may have underestimated you earlier, but I will not be making that mistake again. Be a good little prisoner, and get up.”

“Are my clothes back?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“My breast band for starters.” She smirked to herself hearing him sigh and walk away from her. “Your shirt is huge on me, but even with the jacket, I just simply cannot walk around a ship full of men without it.” 

Kylo once more found himself pinching the bridge of his nose. He would not allow himself to think of her naked breasts. He knew she was trying to throw him off with being blunt about her body, he is a man after all. He had seen her through the years, and then fantasized about her, but there was no way she could know about that. Even if he just pleasured himself in the shower hours earlier, he had to convince himself she didn’t know.

The buzz at the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked over and opened the door, hearing someone run as fast as possible. He didn’t have to reach out into the Force to know it was Mitaka. He looked at the floor and found a shirt neatly folded with a strap of a brassiere strap sticking out from inside the shirt. He rolled his eyes and picked the shirt up. Turning around he nearly bumped into Rey.

“Is that for me?”

He shut the door and handed the items to her.

“You need to hurry and finish dressing, so we can go.”

  
  


After Rey stepped back into the fresher to put on the bra and shirt, the scared Lieutenant dropped off, she let Kylo cuff her then followed him to the bridge. They stood by the viewport.

“What is Starkiller’s weapons test?” She looked up at Kylo as General Hux made a loud and lengthy speech that was transmitted across the fleet from the room they stood in.

“Supposedly, should it work, something stronger than the two Deathstars.” Kylo did not look at her; he kept his eyes straight ahead.

“You people are evil,” she growled. 

The bright red beams of light traveling across the universe caught her attention. She watched in horror as the points of impact became evident. A sob caught in her throat when she picked up on someone else’s distress.

_It wasn’t supposed to be this way._

Once more Rey was hearing Kylo’s voice in her mind. She looked up to his impassive face and realized he did not say anything. He snapped his head to her, and she swore regret was in his eyes, even for the briefest of moments.

“It is time we go to Takodana.” He faintly grabbed her arm and walked her to his command shuttle.

  
  


Rey vaguely listened to the shuttle’s captain go over the reports on the way down to Takodana. She glanced up when she heard ‘confirmed sighting of the Millenium Falcon and the droid.’ The blue and green planet ahead of her immediately captured her attention.

_I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy._

Kylo looked to Rey and studied her spellbound face. He wasn’t sure if he heard her thoughts or if Snoke was putting the thought in his head, but he felt it: compassion. His master was correct: he had compassion for the young woman. He stood up as they prepared to land after the squadrons of Stormtroopers began their ground assaults.

“Let's go.” He waited for her to stand.

“First chance I get, I’m getting away from you.” 

“Good luck with that. We need to get to the Corellian air freighter.”

“I won’t help you find anything.” She stood up as he reached for her.

“I didn’t say find. Did I? I can already feel the one I must seek out, to complete my mission for my master.” 

There was a subtle change in his tone, and she noticed he looked paler than he had earlier. She would never admit out loud she noticed a change in his complexion or how her captor confused her.

As they made their way from the wreckage of a building, past the endless number of people engaged in battle with the Stormtroopers, Rey began to feel a bout of nervousness that did not belong to her. 

Swiftly walking closer to the nearby woods, he knew where the Falcon would sit. Han Solo was a predictable man. He would land the ship near the trees or near a body of water. They just happened to be standing near both. Then, he felt his presence. He took one look over his right shoulder and saw _him_ , his father, someone he hadn’t seen in almost twenty years. Kylo briefly entertained the idea that Han wouldn’t recognize his own son after so many years.

  
  


“I need a weapon!” Finn shouted as he ran through the debri field and dead bodies.

“You have one!” Maz pulled a lightsaber out of her bag.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Han asked, his eyes wide as he immediately recognized the weapon he hadn’t seen in nearly thirty years.

“A story for another time! Finn, you said Poe and the other rebels would be here soon? Yes?” Maz yelled over the thunderous noise of blasters and Tie Fighters.

“Yeah, well, hopefully.”

“Good, because you have another problem.” Maz looked from Han then towards the woods.

Han Solo turned his body, and it was as if everything around him disappeared. Though his boy turned into a young man, he immediately recognized Ben’s dark hair, his prominent nose, and could only guess he grew into his ears. 

Finn looked in the direction the older man was looking. He saw his friend alongside his enemy. Finn and Poe briefly returned to Jakku once it was confirmed the Finalizer left. Plutt told them she belonged to the First Order now.

“That son of a bitch has Rey!” Finn hooked the lightsaber to his belt and snatched Han’s blaster, running as fast as he could to catch up to them.

“Hey wait!” Han hollered after Finn. His old legs were not able to keep up as he would have in his younger days. Chewie followed suit growling into the air.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic!

Kylo stopped when he saw the old ship, the one he watched as he was left behind at Luke’s Jedi training temple: the Millenium Falcon. He also sensed the man who was his father a long time ago rapidly approaching. He rolled his lip before clenching his jaw.

“Go retrieve the droid,” he muttered quietly.

“What? No! Just because you kidnapped me doesn’t mean I will do as you command. That’s not how this works,” Rey hotly responded.

“This is how it works if you want your friends to survive.” He watched as her eyes grew. “FN-2187 is nearby. I will not hesitate to do what I should have done the first night I was on Jakku. I will kill him. I think you can agree there has already enough bloodshed.”

_ I do not want you to witness what I am about to do. _

Rey’s brows creased once more hearing his voice in her head. “How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“You are putting voices in my head.”

“Snoke’s?”

“What? No! Your voice!” She humphed in frustration. “What are you about to do?”

Kylo’s eyes widened at the realization Rey did in fact hear him. He was so distracted he hadn’t noticed the slight pressure of her going into his mind.

“Han Solo is your father? The smuggler?” Her voice was filled with fascination. Then, she remembered Mitaka telling him he knew what he had to do. She took a nervous step back as the horrible truth of his mission washed over her. “You cannot kill your own father.”

“I have no choice,” his voice sounded defeated.

“You can run from Snoke! You have options,” she argued back.

“No, I don’t.”

Kylo’s body stiffened as she stepped towards him and grabbed his lower arm. 

“Yes you do! Whatever has happened to you, we can figure it out! If you kill your fath-”

Kylo gasped in pain as a bolt from a nearby blaster struck him. Rey instinctively ducked down and peered around. 

“Rey! Step away from Kylo Ren! We got him!” Finn came running through the woods, stopping a couple of yards away, his blaster aimed at Kylo. 

Kylo straightened his posture and glared at Finn, blood trickling out of his mostly cauterized wound.

“You!” Kylo ignited his saber, ignoring Rey’s screams for them to stop, her pull on his arm. “Traitor!”

“Don’t do this!” Rey yelled. 

“Step away from him Rey!” Finn yelled once more.

“That lightsaber” -Kylo pointed his lightsaber towards Finn’s belt- “it belongs to me.”

Finn threw the blaster down to the ground then pulled the lightsaber up and ignited it. 

“Come and get it!” Finn shouted.

Kylo shoved Rey off of his arm as Finn ran at him. The two men blocked each other’s attacks several times as Rey watched on, not knowing how to feel that she had seen more into Kylo’s mind, seeing how he really felt he had no other options in his life other than to serve Snoke. A hand on her shoulder made her yelp.

“Sorry kid. You alright?” Han asked a little out of breath.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She looked down as Han unlocked her cuffs. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Han looked at Chewie. “We need to get Big Deal out of there. Then I can try to talk to him.” He nodded towards Ben.

“Wait! Snoke! His master, he wants you dead!” Rey hastily said as she watched Finn hit Kylo in the shoulder with the lightsaber, once again feeling confused as to why she was worried for the man that held her captive.

“I’m okay with that if it gets him to come back.” Han gave Rey a half smirk.

“He feels his choices have already been made.” She shook her head and gave Han a sympathetic look. “Snoke has done something to Kylo.”

“Did he tell you this?” They heard Finn scream in agony as Kylo pressed the crossguard of his saber into his shoulder. 

“Finn!” Rey screamed in horror.

“Rey, did he tell you this?” Han repeated himself as Chewie ran towards Finn.

“No. I saw into his mind.” Rey watched as Han gave her a nod, almost like he understood, then she realized Han  _ did _ understand. He understood that she is force sensitive like his son.

They turned when they heard Chewie growl and the sound of a punch only to see Finn turn around disoriented. Kylo sliced his saber up his back. When Kylo heard Chewie he looked at the wookie before turning to find his father. His upper lip snarled up seeing Han’s older eyes. Rey saw Finn had dropped the lightsaber.

“Ben.” Han began to walk towards Kylo.

“Han Solo.” Kylo bared his teeth as he grimaced in pain from his wound. “I’ve waited a long time for this.”

“Come on Ben, let’s go home. She needs to see you.” Han stopped in front of Kylo.

“What do you think she will see if I go?” His upper lip curled in disgust and quietly groaned as blood continued to trickle from his wound. “A monster.”

“The face of her son. Just as I am looking in the face of my son.”

“Your son is dead. He was weak and foolish, just like his father. So I destroyed him,” Kylo replied defiantly.

“Snoke is using you for your powers. When he is done with you he will crush you. You know it's true.” Han implored, his older eyes taking in the sight of his son who grew into a man. The eyes of his son were full of pain and anger.

Kylo deactivated his saber, ignoring Chewie who picked up an injured Finn. Rey cautiously approached as if in a trance.

“It's too late,” Kylo whispered.

“No it isn’t, come home,” Han implored.

“I’m being torn apart,” Kylo’s voice shook. Han took a deep breath as his son’s eyes looked down at him; tears formed in his distant eyes. Han couldn’t remember the last time Ben turned to him for advice, before they sent him to Luke. “I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

“Of course, anything.” Han failed his son in so many ways; he could finally start making amends.

Kylo looked at Han, his father, how his once dark hair turned grey. The crinkle in his eyes that only appeared when he laughed, now stood prominent. It has been nearly twenty years. His father looks different, yet the same. 

Maybe he could return, go back home. Maybe they could figure out how to get Snoke out of his head.

_ It's too late. _

Kylo’s teary eyes locked on his father’s once more. The little bit of hope his eyes held fell as he looked into Han’s older eyes. Rey had seconds to react, summoning the fallen lightsaber and activating it by Han Solo’s side, blocking the angry red plasma that emerged after Kylo reignited his lightsaber.

Kylo growled in frustration as Rey pushed against his lightsaber as she yelled at Han to go.

“Get out of my way!” Kylo hollered over the hissing blades.

“No!” Rey shook her head as she looked at him. In her eyes, he saw disappointment. What she was disappointed in he had no clue. “I will not let you kill your father.”

“I’m not going to tell you to move again.” He pressed harder against the blue saber, making her step back. “I have to kill him, and after I do, you will be going to Snoke with me.”

“You really are a monster,” she said, fury seething through her. Then looking over her shoulder, she saw Han in fact moved, but she could see him in the distance. 

Rey looked back at Kylo and ducked, getting out from under his blade. Kylo immediately followed her. She thrust the lightsaber towards him as if she were carrying her staff. Kylo’s blade struck hers to block her attack before they began a back and forth swing of blades crashing. Her movements were choppy and amateurish at best. She wasn’t used to wielding a weapon like a lightsaber. The weight and feel were different. His movements were smooth and swift, striking hard and true with each attack. Deep down, she knew he could attack harder if he wanted to. She just needed to keep him distracted. She wanted his father to escape. Han was still stubbornly watching the fight. Rey tried to goad Kylo into following her away from the area, but he was determined to achieve the goal his master had set for him. 

_ Why did the Force show you to me if this is what the future held? _

Even though it was his thought, she thought the same thing herself. She just didn’t know it was the Force giving her the visions throughout her life. She didn’t understand what the Force was, or why she had it. He was the only one who seemed to know and understand what was happening with her. Throughout her life she could feel other people’s presence, hear their thoughts sometimes, and it frightened her.

Rey finally noticed Han was being dragged by Chewie. Kylo must have noticed as well because he finally spoke again.

“You need a teacher!” He implored. “I can show you the ways of the force.” Rey looked at him confused then proceeded to attack him, as if she were defending herself on Jakku.

Rey’s hands vibrated with each hit of their sabers. She began to feel angrier with each hit, each swing, each step she took towards and away from him. She watched him step back and take a deep breath before punching his wound. She nervously swallowed and advanced as his guard was down, only to be stopped by his free hand grabbing her right, squeezing her wrist in hopes she would drop the lightsaber. She screamed in frustration and grabbed what she could of his right wrist. Rey could feel his exhaustion as if it were her own. She peered down, her eyes widened as she saw the blood spurt from his wound again. Using her weight she focused her energy on pushing his right arm down, trying to get a better feel if she would be able to disarm him.

_ He will just tire you out and bring you to the Supremacy, and  _ **_kill_ ** _ his father another time. Then, he will destroy you. Strike him down, it is what he deserves. _

The older more menacing voice in her head frightened her. She wretched her right arm free and slammed her saber towards his. Kylo dropped his lightsaber and stumbled back after she hit the hilt, surprised his hand remained attached, then watched in horror as she swung the lightsaber back up, striking his chest, neck, and face on the way up. His scream echoed in the trees surrounding them as he fell back.

Rey looked down in a near horrified state seeing what she did to him. She followed the mostly cauterized wound from above his right eyebrow, down his pained and annoyed face. She could see his neck and traces of his bloodied shoulder and chest where the clothes were burned open. Smoke and embers fluttered off of his tunic.

Their eyes locked once more, and she deactivated her lightsaber and took a step towards him. Not knowing what to do or say while she watched the painful breaths he took. He leaned his head back against the ground with a grunt, then lifted his left hand and tapped the belt on his tunic activating a tracker.

Chewie roared at Rey and pulled on her arm to have her follow him.

“But, what about-” she yelped and ducked as they quickly came under fire once more as Stormtroopers came onto the scene. Chewie promptly fired back with his crossbow before looking down at the cub he knew as Ben Solo then retreated pulling Rey by the arm. Rey looked over her shoulder once more. Her eye’s locked onto Kylo’s as two Stormtroopers pulled him to a stand while countless other Stormtroopers followed her and Chewie.

Once onboard the Falcon, she followed Chewie to the cockpit. 

“Punch it Poe! We need to get out of here fast!” Han yelled. “Help me finish initiating the launch sequence. Kid, sit down. We’re going straight to hyperspace once we hit high enough.”

“Can you do that?” She asked as she sat down.

“I never ask those types of questions until after I do them.”

“And here we go.” Poe said as he finished the launch sequence.

Rey felt the Falcon lift off the ground and watched as the green forest got smaller and smaller until the blue sky overhead vanished after the ship gave a sudden lurch as they went into hyperspace. 

“Han, I don’t know how the First Order caught up to us so quickly.” Poe stated with a shake of his head then turned to Rey. “It’s good to see you again. I’m glad you’re safe now. Finn felt so guilty for not dragging you on board.” He looked at Chewie as he growled at Han.

“I know. I was just about to patch the message through. Those X-wing fighters need to go back to the base and prepare for an immediate evacuation,” Han replied. 

“I was never in any danger.” Rey barely whispered, feeling as if she were having an out of body experience. Everything changed so drastically. She actually felt guilty for injuring Kylo, the man who abducted her. She should be feeling victorious over such an action.

Han turned his chair after sending the message to the Resistance fighters and looked at Rey.

“You alright kid?” The curve of Han’s brows and his prominent nose reminded her of Kylo. Of course he reminded her of Kylo; she almost forgot they were related.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Rey simply stated.

“Yeah, I know. But otherwise, are you okay? From what I understand you were pulled into this war.”

“Yes- Han, I think I gravely injured your son. I’m so sorry.” Rey’s eyes were wide as she spoke. She didn’t know how to feel at this moment.

Han slowly nodded his head. His eyes were full of sorrow, concern, and regret.

“I need to get BB-8 out of that hide away.” Poe stood up.

“I failed my son in so many ways, but ultimately he just chose to remain at Snoke’s side. I don’t know what to do or say,” He admitted as Chewie softly growled taking over the co-pilot’s chair.

“I really don’t think he has a choice.” Rey shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think about him. I’ve seen him before,” She whispered the last part to herself, but Han heard her.

“Hey, why don’t you go check on Big Deal back there?” Han offered.

“Big Deal?”

“Yeah, Finn. He’s been worried about you. We’ll get him medical attention as soon as we get to the Resistance Base.”

"That's how you know my name." She softly smiled then made her way to Finn.

Rey looked down at Finn and listened to the ventilator that helped him breathe. 

“Why did you do it, Finn?” She whispered then heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Hey, so General Leia said you should try to rest. We don't know how soon the First Order will arrive, but they are tracking this ship. We might need your help again."

"I've told everybody I don't want to be a part of this." Rey walked towards Han.

"Look, I get it. However, I can bet anything the First Order has a bounty on your head. You might want to stick with the Resistance for the time being. Come on, I'll show you one of the cabins, and you can take a nap, or just have time to yourself. You've been through a lot."

Han showed her a decent sized cabin and left her after insisting she try to rest. 

Rey sat on the bed and looked at the floor. Why was Kylo the one from her dreams? And why was he helping the First Order? What happened to make him feel he had no choice but to follow someone treacherous, demanding he kill his own father. She understood why he took her. She had the map the First Order was looking for. She was an enemy, but he didn't treat her as such. She looked down at her right wrist where he grabbed her. She could see his dried up blood on the black material. With a heavy sigh she laid down and closed her eyes.

  
  


“The Scavenger  _ defeated _ him?!” Snoke yelled into the projection as Hux reported the latest events. Kylo Ren had already been sent to the medbay and promptly placed in a bacta tank.

“It is as you said, Supreme Leader, I believe Ren let his compassion get in the way. My Stormtroopers reported the Millenium Falcon was sighted, but no confirmations on seeing Han Solo, or the traitor, or the Resistance Pilot.”

“Where is the girl?” Snoke demanded.

“We do not have confirmation, but we believe she did escape onboard the Millenium Falcon. We will be reaching the base shortly. Then we will crush them.”

“Hold off on the attack, General Hux.” Snoke gave a wicked grin. “My ship will be arriving with more of the fleet. I will have that map, and we will have the scavenger join us.”

“Supreme Leader, with all due respect, she will never join the First Order.”

“I have my ways, General.” Snoke let out a cold chuckle. "I have my ways."

  
  


In the medbay Kylo Ren unconsciously floated in the bacta tank. A ventilator covered his mouth and nose, his vitals appearing on the screen next to the tank.

_ "You're not alone." His voice trembled between soft grunts into her soft hair. _

_ He felt her hands trail up and down his back as he slowly thrust in and out of her, just as he dreamt before, but more vivid, more real. Her hair had a faint floral scent. Her skin was soft against his calloused fingers as he held her face in one hand. _

_ "Neither are you." She panted, turning her head towards his palm as he softly sucked her pulse point.  _

_ "I need you with me, to stand by me," he confessed before his lips claimed hers. _

_ "This is how it's supposed to be, right?" Rey asked between the loving and tender kisses. Brown eyes met hazel eyes. "Ben." Her trembling fingers traced his face. _

_ His thrusts hastened as did Rey's soft moans until they both climaxed. _

Kylo Ren’s heart rate slowed down as the dream ended, but he did not wake. He could only hear how her voice muttered his birth name.

_ Rey. _

Rey woke with a gasp and covered her mouth. The last thing she saw in her dream were  _ his _ eyes. She called his name in her dream, felt his fingers on her face, his lips as they moved along her neck and her mouth, the pleasure that rippled through her body as they made love. It was the dream she has had several times, but she could see him this time. She wasn’t afraid of his piercing gaze. Everything felt perfect. She took a deep breath and held it to calm her heart. This recurrence of the dream confirmed his voice was the one she had been hearing.

Someone knocked on the door, and Rey immediately stood. “Hey, we will be landing in a few minutes. General Leia would like to speak to you.” Han’s voice came through.

“I’ll be right out. Thank you.” 

  
  


Rey followed Han, Chewie, and Poe out of the Falcon where someone stood waiting with a medical team. The medics ran into the Falcon to attend Finn while BB-8 happily chirped and beeped at Rey. Rey looked over at the older woman Han walked up to. The woman’s eyes held love for Han as he stopped in front of her.

“You, uh, changed your hair,” he casually said.

“Same jacket,” she replied.

“What? Nawh, this is new.”

Chewie growled and gave her a hug.

“It’s good to see you as well Chewie.”

“Leia, I saw him,” Han sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “And this young lady here is the one you want to speak with.”

Leia sadly smiled at Rey. “I need you to tell me everything you know, any plans you may have overheard while you were being held by the First Order. How trained are you with your ability to use the Force, and most desperately: I need news of the one you know as Kylo Ren and his master Snoke.

“I, well, I don’t know much about the base. It was just called Starkiller. I’m sure you know by now it’s capable of destroying planets. They were smart enough not to discuss any plans in front of me.” Rey followed Leia inside the base where multiple people were running around, packing equipment while monitoring for incoming ships and X-wings were taking off.

“Connix, when Doctor Kalonia comes back, I would like her to look Rey over,” Leia ordered.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Rey replied.

“No, no, I want you looked at just in case. And you’ll get a few shots just to prevent any virus since you’ve never left, Jakku was it? And a birth control implant is required for every woman.”

“I’m - I’m not sexually active.” Rey shook her head.

“A little preventative is a good caution to have. Besides, what if something happened to you on another planet we stop at? The galaxy is full of despicable people.”

  
  


Doctor Kalonia arrived and read Rey’s vitals, administered a few vaccines, as well as the implant while Rey talked to Leia about her upbringing and how she felt the Force her whole life, but didn’t know what it was.

“Now that BB-8 has completed the map.” Leia looked towards a monitor as she spoke. Her eyes reminded her of Kylo’s. “We can find Luke. I’m sure he can help you with your power, and hopefully help us. I am begging you to go with Han, Chewie, and R2, and bring him back to us.”

“I’ll be more than happy to help, but, why would he listen to me? Why did he run away?” Rey quietly asked.

“No one knows why. Ever since his temple was destroyed he closed himself off from the Force. He brought R2 to me and left without saying a single word. I’ve never seen him look so defeated, and ashamed. I wish he told me what happened. I’ve been trying not to think about it now for over six years, but it plagues me at night.” Leia smiled. “Enough of my troubles. I'm sure we are getting closer to answers. But, I need you to hurry before the First Order arrives. I must oversee the evacuation while my team of fighters simultaneously attacks Starkiller Base.” 

“You’ve had time to start an attack?” Rey asked, fascinated by when that started.

“After Han found Poe, Finn, and BB-8 on the Falcon he flew them to Takodana to meet with an old friend because they knew the Falcon was being tracked by the First Order. Maz would have helped find a clean ship and come back for the Falcon at another time. They ran into several groups tracking the Millennium Falcon. The First Order had bounties placed on Poe and Finn. Speaking of Finn, during their flight to Takodana, he was able to give us the coordinates to Starkiller Base and accurate details of the floors he worked on during a holocall. He was embarrassed to tell me he was in sanitation while working on the base. He knows all the ins and outs! Finn and Poe helped devise a plan to infiltrate their base and further instructed our fighter pilots to attack. We didn’t expect the First Order to find the Falcon as fast as they did, but I had a feeling it would happen. I went ahead and sent out a few teams of X-wings and ground forces to help retrieve Han, Chewie and Finn from Takodana. Thanks to the information from Finn, I saw a chance to strike the First Order’s main weapon and hopefully it pays off, but, my priorities have never been straight,” Leia sadly shook her head and took a deep breath, her eyes were filled with hope and a sadness that vaguely reminded Rey of Kylo. “I need you to use this information to light a fire under Luke’s ass. Something like hey, guess what, the First Order is following me! Get your ass on the Falcon!” Leia handed her a bracelet. “This will help you find your way back to us. And” -she handed Rey new clothes- “in case you don’t want to wear that First Order officer uniform anymore.”

“Thank you.”

“General Leia, thanks to Finn's intelligence of our enemy's base, both our air and ground forces were able to infiltrate Starkiller Base. They managed to damage and blow up the oscillator. The fighter pilots succeeded in their mission. Starkiller Base is no more. The fighters are already on their way back,” C-3PO announced.

“Perfect. We must finish the evacuation. We already have the First Order hot on our tracks, and we just dealt a major hit to their army. Rey, go ahead and change your clothes. You can use the medbay, Kalonia will show you the ‘fresher.” Leia touched her comlink. “Have a team ready to refuel the X-wings and double check the Falcon for trackers. Have Poe and our remaining X-wing pilots ready for battle just in case. The First Order’s fleets and Tie Fighters are faster than what I believed them to be.”

“But General, our analysts have already scanned the Millenium Falcon once they arrived!” C-3PO shuffled after Leia.

“One more scan will not hurt.”

Rey watched as Leia took control of the base in a fluid movement. Her very presence demanded respect, reminding her of how everyone stood attention when Kylo walked the halls of Starkiller Base and the Finalizer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> Oh goodness, you guys, I love your sweet comments. Thank you for your kind words.

Rey finished wrapping her right arm in a band and looked down at her new clothes the Resistance gave her. They were stronger than the rags that she used to wear on Jakku and a little heavier. She rubbed the left side of her abdomen, tender from the implant she received earlier in the day. In fact, she was sore all over and exhausted. Her muscles ached from the previous day's fight with Kylo Ren, exhausted from the dreams of him that plagued her throughout the night. She grabbed her quarterstaff and slung it over her shoulder. It was almost time for her and Chewie to depart in the Falcon to find a planet called Ahch-To. 

A small crowd of Resistance fighters gathered as Leia walked her and Chewie towards the Falcon. She hated the attention she was getting, a force sensitive scavenger who defeated the fearsome Kylo Ren: the Supreme Leader’s right hand man.

“Rey, I cannot express my thanks for all your help. I can only imagine how hard this has been for you,” Leia softly said as they walked. “I haven’t seen my brother in years. I know Han told you he went into exile without telling us why. He just dropped R2 off and said he failed me and failed,” Leia sigh, “nevermind that. Now, Luke can be stubborn. Chewie will probably have to force him to come with you-”

Leia was interrupted by the appearance of several Star Destroyers in the sky above them. Several murmurs and worried cries from the Resistance members chimed through while the pilots ran to their ships as a First Order command shuttle rapidly approached with several Tie Fighters by its sides.

“Don’t do anything foolish. We are highly outnumbered!” Leia shouted. “If they wanted us dead, we would be already. They want something.” Her eyes drifted over to Rey as she glared at the shuttle landing near the falcon.

The shuttle’s ramp lowered to the ground, and General Hux rapidly walked down it with his hands behind his back along with Captain Phasma who was followed by a squad.

“Princess Leia, you and your scavenger friend here are requested to meet with Supreme Leader Snoke.” He gave them a disgusted smile. Rey glared at him and wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of him. “I do suggest you comply, or this will be the end of your sad, pathetic Resistance.”

Leia looked over the base, then to Chewie who softly growled to her, then to Rey as more Star Destroyers arrived.

“What does he want?” Leia asked.

As the man slowly approached, his cold eyes looked over to Rey then back to Leia. “A negotiation.”

Leia turned to Chewie. “Give Poe the map, have him fly to Luke as soon as we leave on the command shuttle. Tell Han to evacuate as many Resistant members the Falcon can hold,” she whispered before turning back to the general. “We will go with you-”

“General!” Rey gasped, not believing her ears.

“But this young woman will remain armed,” Leia finished. “Expecting us to go aboard Snoke’s ship unarmed for negotiations is foolish.”

“Fair enough, she may have been able to trick a few Stormtroopers, but there is no way she can lead a full blown attack on the Supremacy.”

As if Hux had summoned the ship himself, the Supremacy appeared. Leia and Rey followed Hux onto the command shuttle.

“General, why are we agreeing to this?” Rey whispered.

“What choice do we have?” Leia answered. “I’m sure we will find our way out of this, have faith.”

  
  


After the shuttle landed in the Supremacy’s hangar Leia and Rey followed Hux to the lift. They were accompanied by Phasma and several soldiers.

They stood silently as the lift took them to Snoke’s throne room and heard his menacing laugh as the lift’s doors opened.

“Well, well, I never imagined you would be able to bring both the princess and the scavenger, General Hux. And in a faster time than my apprentice tried” -he glared at Rey- “and failed.”

Leia pursed her lips trying not to let her feelings get the best of her. Rey noticed a shift in Leia’s force signature as soon as the word apprentice left Snoke’s mouth.

“What is it that you want, Snoke?” Leia firmly asked.

“That is Supreme Leader Snoke to you!” Hux spat out.

“Maybe to you,” Leia quipped.

“What do I want indeed? Imagine my surprise that my apprentice was defeated by a force sensitive girl. Knowing she fled back to the Resistance we immediately followed. It is quite simple, really, I want the girl to join us.”

“I’ll never join you.” Rey glared at the old man perched on his throne.

“You see, I thought I had my apprentice thoroughly trained, with both his Jedi training along with training in the dark side of the force. I would have never suspected he would have a weakness left in him, especially after he attempted to carry out my orders to destroy the one who resembled his conflicted heart. His compassion he showed you proved me wrong. While his defeat is surely embarrassing enough for him, he will be thoroughly punished for being weak for you.”

“I can’t believe I am defending him. Kylo was bleeding out when we fought,” Rey argued back, only to find Snoke smirking in response to her argument.

“I don’t imagine anyone has ever defended that boy, which makes this all the more” -he clasped his hands together- “entertaining.”

Rey nervously swallowed. Something about the one who claimed the title of the Supreme Leader made her nervous. Not the fact that he was decrepit looking or powerful, there was something extremely sinister deep within his soul.

“What exactly are you getting at, Snoke?” Leia asked. “What would be so entertaining about my- your apprentice’s defeat?”

“Now that his equal in the light has risen, and surprisingly not Skywalker, I have a new plan. Instead of destroying the light that is” -he smiled with no warmth, only malice- “so young… and so close in age to my apprentice, she will join him by his side.”

“I would rather die a thousand deaths than join the First Order,” Rey retorted.

“That can be arranged.” He flicked his hands and the red curtain covering the viewport opened. Rey and Leia looked out the window to see D’Qar down below. “Except, the thousand deaths will not be yours. The deaths will be the Resistance and anyone who calls that planet home.”

The blood in Rey’s veins turned cold. He was putting billions of lives on the line, effectively forcing her to join the First Order.

“I think it is quite a fair trade, don’t you think Princess Leia?” Snoke leaned forward in his throne.

“Rey, you don’t have to do this. We can figure something out,” Leia whispered.

“I will not let billions die because of me,” she softly replied looking at the planet. “I will join the First Order-”

“You keep misunderstanding, child,” Snoke coldly laughed again. “I said you are to be joined at my apprentice’s side. Kylo Ren is not part of the First Order. You will be marrying my apprentice.”

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you right,” she nervously replied, almost laughing. Leia looked to Rey deep in thought.

“No, you heard me correctly. If he has you by his side, I no longer have to worry about outside distractions,” Snoke chuckled with no humor behind it, “having another powerful force user will benefit me greatly.”

“Where is he?” Rey couldn’t believe her ears. “Surely he would not agree to this.”

“You will find my apprentice follows my orders with extreme precision,” Snoke replied.

She looked around the room noting Leia’s, Phasma’s, Hux’s and Snoke’s attention were on her. She could also sense the Stormtroopers and Praetorian guards were listening.

“Look, he is,” Rey felt herself getting flustered, “a very handsome man. He can easily find a companion.”

“He could easily find a wife, but his training has kept him occupied from distractions, or it did until you. I will do what I must to keep him from being further distracted.” He let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Has he agreed to this?!” Rey demanded. “I think I'll just be a bigger distraction.”

“You need to be trained in the force, do you not?”

The lift’s doors opened once more and a nervous lieutenant approached.

“Supreme Leader” -the man knelt before Snoke- “Kylo Ren just awoke in the bacta tank.”

“Excellent, Lieutenant Mitaka take the princess and the scavenger to one of our meeting rooms and have Kylo Ren report to me immediately. General Hux you are to go to Captain Peavey and have him prepare the documents. Captain Phasma follow Lieutenant Mitaka and guard them”

“Not a prison cell, sir?” Mitaka asked.

“No, we are under negotiation talks. Everything is falling into place. The final piece of the puzzle is all we need.”

  
  


Phasma stood guard outside the door of the room Leia and Rey were placed in. Leia looked over at Rey who looked deep in thought.

“Rey-”

“I know what I am doing, General. I’ll be able to get away from that monster eventually.” Although the word monster flew from her mouth, she wasn’t sure if she still believed him to be the monster she accused him off when she stopped Kylo from killing Han.

“He isn’t going to harm you,” Leia calmly replied and folded her hands in front of her. “Tell me what happened during your duel, one more time.”

“I attacked him first, never holding a weapon like this lightsaber before. His attacks were strong and fast, despite his injury, I know he could have hit harder, but he didn’t. He pushed against my weapon with just enough force and told me I needed a teacher, that he could show me the ways of the Force. Something inside of me responded to the word Force, and concentrated my efforts on whatever it was that had been sleeping inside of me. Honestly, it was a stupid move by me. He could have killed me while I closed my eyes. Then, I don’t know what happened. It was as if I had trained with a lightsaber and not my quarterstaff. It threw him off, I guess, or it could have been his blood loss. I feel like something took over me. I was relentless in my attacks, and I liked it. It must have been adrenaline.” Rey folded her arms across her chest as she thought back on their fight, how she could have killed him before the planet split them apart, but she chose not to. Something about Kylo Ren was oddly familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “When you say he won’t harm me, please know I already know this. I was with him long enough for him to cause harm in several ways, and he didn’t. He could have retrieved the map while I slept, but he left my mind untouched while I was unconscious. I felt his anger, his almost panic when I stopped him from killing his father. Even then, he didn’t try to hurt me.”

“Snoke turned his heart a long time ago, but he is still my son. Han knew the risks, but he wanted to bring our son home. I know this will sound terrible of me, but it sounds like he was trying to tire you and not kill you. He saw your potential and in his own way wanted to help you,” Leia said the last bit mostly to herself.

“He’s your son?” Rey asked in disbelief. Han and Leia were the kindest people she had met. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude. I just didn’t realize he was also your child. What happened?

Captain Phasma walked in. “Your presence is required.”

  
  


Kylo Ren knelt on the floor before his master, whom he failed miserably. He waited for his punishment, his reprimand, something, but Snoke sat silently.

“Supreme Leader, I have no excuse-”

Snoke stood and approached him, slightly limping as his old joints gave him pain. Snoke glared at the mask covering Kylo’s face.

“The mighty Kylo Ren. When I first found you, I saw what all masters live to see: raw untamed power, the potential of your bloodline, a new Vader. But now, I fear I was mistaken.”

“I’ve given everything I have to you, to the darkside.”

“Take that ridiculous thing off.”

Kylo hesitated then pulled his mask off, tilting his head up, but refusing to meet Snoke in the eye. 

“There it is. You have too much of your father’s heart, young Solo.” Snoke gave him a sinister look. 

“I nearly killed Han Solo, when the moment came I didn’t hesitate. The girl interrupted us.” Kylo glared at Snoke.

“And look at you, the very thought of almost killing your father split your spirit to the bone.” He watched as Kylo’s eyes dropped to the floor again. “And you now know about your equal in the force, how easily you can be replaced. Stand, my apprentice.”

Kylo took a deep breath and stood, still waiting for the punishment. Snoke slowly walked towards the viewport.

“We must get your equal in the light to turn. Just as I have been your master, you shall be hers.”

“She will not turn,” Kylo stated.

“Oh, she will. In fact, she will be your equal in every possible way. I’m not going to punish you for your greatest failure, not yet. Instead I am rewarding your lonely, conflicted soul,” he said in a sinister tone. “She is here, the scavenger. You will take her as your wife, train her in both the light and the dark as you had” -Snoke smirked at Kylo- “hoped, but she will be turned to the dark side of the force.”

“I have no need for a wife,” Kylo coldly replied. “I do not have the time nor the want for such trivial things.”

“You will be rid of the Jedi ways. You will marry her, as I am instructing you to do so. With her on our side, we will be unstoppable. She is the one from your visions, is she not? Feed your basic desires.”

“Surely she will not agree to this,” Kylo muttered.

“She already has, reluctantly. Oddly enough, she said the same exact thing about you. In time she will understand I have the final say in what happens in the First Order, your life, and this galaxy.”

The lift’s doors opened and once more Leia and Rey walked into the throne room followed by Phasma. Leia’s complexion ashened seeing her son who swiftly turned away from her.

“Oh good, now that you are back and everyone is up to speed, are we in agreement? The scavenger girl marries my apprentice, and I will give you a head start with the Resistance, Leia, and spare the lives of that planet down there. My troops are ready to deploy to start slaughtering as soon as I command it if you do not agree. And after your pathetic band of rebels destroyed my base I hope you realize how lenient I am being.”

“I agree to the terms that we have discussed,” Rey said barely above a whisper.

“My apprentice, don’t you have something to say to the girl?” Snoke sat on his throne gesturing towards Rey with an amused look upon his face.

Kylo’s brows furrowed together then both he and Rey looked at one another at the same time. Both were glaring, but not necessarily at one another, just the overall feel of the room and situation. They heard Snoke clear his throat and Kylo ground his teeth.

“Rey of Jakku,” he glanced at Snoke then back over to her hoping this was just a nightmare his master thrust upon him while he recovered in the bacta tank, “would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He quietly muttered to her. 

She deeply inhaled and closed her eyes. "I will,” she muttered back then opened her eyes. She eyed the black stitching that went down the right side of his cheek, the bruises over his right eye; she did a number on him.

“Oh, excellent, I was worried I might commit genocide today,” Snoke announced. Rey’s jaw dropped at his sick joke and glanced to Snoke before looking to Kylo. Oddly enough, she found comfort in the fact she did not sense humor or malice in his force signature. “Princess Leia, do you want to stay to see your son off into marriage?”

“That is not necessary as she is not my family.” Kylo looked to Snoke.

“I will be staying, then I will go back to the Resistance,” Leia responded.

“Kylo, take your bride-to-be to Captain Peavey. He will have the legal documents ready to be signed,” Snoke sneered, completely amused about how uncomfortable the two looked. “Oh, and you no longer need _that_ tracking bracelet.” Snoke waved his hand and the bracelet Leia gave Rey shattered into pieces.

Kylo looked at Rey then walked toward the lift. Rey looked to Leia who waved her along while mouthing she would be fine.

Once the door shut they stood in uncomfortable silence, more uncomfortable than when she was first brought to the Supremacy by General Hux. Rey had been prepared to fight should she encounter Kylo again. After meeting the one who has been training him for years, she almost felt bad for him. Something about how Kylo Ren willingly obeyed Snoke didn’t sit right. She had been in his mind and saw he wasn’t as sinister as Darth Vader, someone he seemed convinced he must be stronger than to make an impact in life. A life he seemed to hate, or that was the impression she got from the memories she had seen.

They began walking down a hall then Kylo abruptly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed at her.

"I didn't exactly have a choice!" She scoffed. “Who the hell do you think-”

"Yes you did," he swiftly responded. “You could have said no!”

"People were going to die!" She hollered.

"People are going to die no matter what!" He raised his voice in return.

"I can't have that on my hands!" She screamed inches from his face.

"This isn't going to stop him from placing more innocent people in your hands!" He waved with his hand gesturing towards the planet. "Today it's D’Qar. Tomorrow it could be a village on some backwater planet. You have no clue what you signed yourself up for."

"I'm marrying the devil himself; that's what I signed up for!" She grit her teeth.

Kylo froze then slowly let out a breath as he straightened his stance, almost as if her insult bothered him. "That's right. I forgot you know everything about me. Just wait until you see who the real devil is. I _am_ the monster you accuse me of, but Snoke is a bigger monster." 

They glared at each other for a few more moments until Kylo walked back to the door.

"We have to meet with Captain Peavey. You will learn when Snoke issues an order it must be followed through immediately," his words were soft, like when he interrogated her. His voice didn't match the menacing figure in front of her. 

  
  


Once they found Captain Peavey he ushered them into his office. Hux stood waiting and handed Kylo a datapad to sign.

"As captain of the ship, I will be performing the wedding ceremony. You just sign your full birth names on this marriage license."

Kylo signed his and handed the datapad to Rey. She looked at his elegant handwriting before she realized all three were watching her. 

“Captain Peavey, you will not use my former name during the ceremony”

“But legally, she will be taking on the name of Solo,” the Captain replied, pulling on the collar of his uniform.

“I don’t care what name she-”

"What's the matter, scavenger, didn't learn how to write your name?" Hux asked.

Rey glared at Hux and signed her name before giving him the datapad.

Hux scoffed then grinned. "Rey? No other name? You know, a last name?"

"Am I supposed to add 'of Jakku' to make it prettier?" She sarcastically asked, earning a smile and suppressed laugh from the captain.

"Just Rey is fine," Kylo softly answered. "General Hux, is there a problem?" Kylo glared at Hux.

"I'm just shocked somebody of your societal ranking got landed with a nobody that doesn't have a last name. It's simply embarrassing Ren." Hux smirked.

"General Hux, just as I demand respect in my presence, she will have that same respect, for she is about to outrank you in your precious societal standards the moment she becomes my wife," his tone shifted from how he softly spoke with Rey to authoritative with the general. 

General Hux glared at Kylo before turning his glare to Rey then he handed Peavey the datapad. "Careful Ren, some may look at your sense of loyalty to the scavenger as weakness. My job here is done." He stormed out of the captain's office.

"As soon as the order came in I took it upon myself to find different marriage vows. I just need you two to decide which vows to give to one another." Captain Peavey held up another datapad. "Surprisingly there are vows for the Sith, Alderaanian vows, Nabooian, Chandrilian. I also found a few traditional vows from Jakku, Miss-" 

"I don't know of any traditions, Captain," she softly replied. “Jakku and its traditions hold no significance for me.”

"Sir, do you have any preference? Sith? Chand-"

"I'm not a fucking Sith," he coldly interrupted. "We'll go with the traditional Alderaan vows."

"Very well sir. The Supreme Leader wants this to be done rather quickly. So, we will do a quick review of what you are expected to do, then according to Alderanian tradition, you are to braid one another's hair for the ceremony. Now, please, let's stand" -he took a few steps over- "here. Now, sir you are to place your left hand here upon her waist. Miss your hand goes under his elbow while he holds you-"

"This feels a bit personal." She bit her lip once she realized what she said out loud.

"It is your wedding ceremony, miss. Then sir, your right hand will hold her face while her other hand rests on your arm. Then, you repeat the vows I give to you. It's as simple as that," Captain Peavey explained.

But Kylo Ren knew nothing would ever be so simple, especially with his master pulling the strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^ You expected me to bring Rey to Ahch-To, sorry! *waves goodbye to canon theme*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Captain Peavey went over the vows Rey and Kylo would be saying to one another. Rey often found herself looking away from the two men, still in disbelief this was happening.

“Now, witnesses are required. From what I understand General Organa will be present. Where should the two of you marry? The bridge? The ship’s chapel? Supreme Leader Snoke’s throne room?”

“Definitely not his throne room,” Kylo said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

“Miss, do you have any preference?” Captain Peavey looked at Rey.

“No. Well, I have to agree with Kylo. I’d rather not marry in the throne room.”

“How about I give you two a moment to discuss this then?” The old captain offered. “Supreme Leader Snoke seemed adamant that the wedding happen as soon as possible.”

Kylo and Rey crossed their arms as soon as Peavey left, neither looking at the other.

“That man, the captain, he has no idea this is arranged, does he?” Rey finally asked.

“No. That is why he is being” -he shook his head- “overly helpful for lack of better words.”

“How can he not know? Don’t you work closely with the higher ups here? He couldn’t have mistaken me for your girlfriend or whatever you have.” She looked up at Kylo.

“Or whatever I have? Are you implying I hire sex workers? That is-” 

“Hire, force, whatever word that makes you happy.” 

“I don’t work closely with anyone in the First Order. I only report to the Supreme Leader. Only when the need for me to assist the First Order comes up is my presence known. Even if I had the time for a relationship, the captain wouldn’t know. You are getting off topic. If you can steer away from insulting me for a few minutes, we need to agree on where this will happen, or we will be married in the Supreme Leader’s throne room.” He glared at her, anger threatening to boil over.

“It's a ship you are familiar with. I don’t care.” She shifted her gaze to an empty wall. Her glare quickly returned to him when she felt the familiar pressure of him entering her mind. “Don’t you dare.”

“You are making this situation worse by not offering anything. The last thing you want is for Snoke to make any more decisions for you.” He raised his eyebrows just the slightest. “There it is… there’s something. You like looking at green planets.” He stopped probing her mind. “We can do this by one of the viewports overlooking D’Qar.”

Her breathing slowed down as she thought about his suggestion then reluctantly met his eyes. “I think I can agree with that. That way we have some pretty to look at.” She had to turn away from his honey colored eyes. His intense stare had softened and left her feeling confused. She didn’t understand why the most subtle change in his expression made her almost smile. “Why did you pick Alderaanian vows?”

“My mother is the crown princess of Alderaan. I am the crown prince. It only made sense to pick those vows, even though I cut myself off from my family years ago.”

“He also mentioned Chandrilian. Why does Chandrila keep coming up? Is that a planet you are familiar with?”

“I think you are smart enough to find the answer.”

“Your home?” She looked over at him again.

“A long time ago.”

They heard Captain Peavey clear his throat before he entered.

“Captain Peavey, we will have the ceremony in front of the viewport in section 1119 of the ship. She wishes to have the planet of D’Qar to look upon during the ceremony.”

“Very well. I shall report to the Supreme Leader then. And sir, your moth- General Leia.”

“What of her?” Kylo spat.

“She says not only do you braid one another’s hair, that Rey should have something pretty to stand in.”

"For fucks sake, ignore her. She is trying to stall, which will only backfire on all three of us." His left eye twitched, something Rey recognized as one of the visual cues that Kylo Ren was stressed.

"Yes sir. I understand. Please proceed to floor 1119. I'll have Mitaka open one of the conference rooms so you may proceed with the hair tradition. Miss, are you sure there isn't anyone you would like to call to as a witness?"

"I have no one," she replied, briefly looking at Captain Peavey. 

“Alright, miss, the two of you should go then. The Supreme Leader-”

“Wants this done as soon as possible, we get it.” Kylo reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Rey realized it was the one she stabbed Trudgen with. He handed it to Captain Peavey. “Take this to the blacksmithing droid, have it be made into the wedding bands.”

“Plain bands? Would you like any jewels or script to add to them?” Peavey averted his eyes when Kylo looked like he was ready to murder him on the spot. “I need to scan your ring fingers, so I can send the readings to the droids, sir.” He walked over to a small drawer in his desk and pulled out a tool then walked back over to Kylo and Rey. Kylo pulled his glove off and let the captain scan his hand then pulled the glove back on. Rey held her hand up to the captain when he walked over to her. After Captain Peavey scanned her hand Kylo walked over to them.

“Plain bands will do. Have my ship prepared for immediate take off. Alderaanian law requires a honeymoon period. Have the service droids pack clothes for the two of us." Kylo took Rey by arm and walked her out. She retched her arm away from him as soon as they were in the hallway.

“I know how to walk without your hand on me.”

“Then walk.” He pointed towards the lift and waited for her to start walking.

Once they were in the lift she found herself wanting to ask more questions. Kylo could feel the curiosity flowing from her and pinched his brow.

“Just ask,” he sighed quietly waiting for her response.

“You had my knife?”

“The Knights who retrieved Trudgen’s body brought it to me in the medbay, while I was in the bacta tank.” His lip curled. “It looks like a knife Han used to carry on his ship.

“That’s where I found it. The ship I helped BB-8 escape to, I found it on there years ago.”

“That makes sense now.”

“What's the deal with braiding each other’s hair?” She couldn’t help but look at how long and thick his hair was.

“There're many different forms of braids with different meanings. The betrothed couple will decide on a meaning and style the braid into their lover’s hair. 

“I guess that could be a romantic tradition for the survivors of Alderaan,” she whispered, knowing he would hear it no matter if she said it in her mind or out of her mouth.

The doors opened and they walked out into the hall to see Mitaka standing at attention, waiting for their arrival.

“Sir, miss, I found what I could, but with the limited access the First Order has to” -he waved with his hand- “accessories, there isn’t much.”

“It’s only braids,” Rey replied.

“Which room?” Kylo swiftly asked.

“Room three, near the viewport,” Mitaka answered.

Mitaka’s comlink went off as Rey followed Kylo to the room. She looked at Kylo when the door shut behind her. He stood next to a chair and began to remove his gloves. Her eyes fixated on his hands, the thick veins that ran across the top, how long his fingers were. 

“I’ll keep this as simple as possible.” He watched her as she walked forward, examining her hair as she sat down. “Do you know how to braid?”

“I do. I usually place my hair in buns” -she stopped as she felt him carefully untie the lowest bun near her neck- “because I know I had them when I was left on Jakku.” He began to brush out the loose hair before untying the middle bun. “I always hoped if I wore them, they would recognize me if they came back. But you already knew that.”

“No, I didn’t.” He continued brushing out her hair before releasing the final bun on top. “Do you want buns incorporated with the braid?”

“What?”

“I thought you would like to incorporate your buns into the braids,” he softly offered.

“I honestly do not care. Once again, I am being forced to be by your side, and for what? Because I happen to have the ability to channel the force-”

“Alright, I got it. No need to bite my head off.” He began weaving her hair into a braid from the back of her neck to behind her ears, then along her forehead. Rey pursed her lips, feeling his annoyance, knowing he didn’t have a say in the matter.

“I’m sorry.” She tried to turn her head to look at him, but felt the pressure along her hairline from the braid he was working on. “I didn’t mean-”

“I don’t need your apology. If you think you hurt my feelings with your tantrum, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you haven’t.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt-”

“We are stuck in this situation for the unforeseeable future. I’m not one to try to look for the bright side of things, but for our sanity, we need to figure out how to tolerate one another.” He tied the end of her braid and began to comb through his locks.

“I told you I can do that.” She stood up and reached for the comb. “This is part of the tradition you picked out. I’ll do your hair. Please sit.”

Kylo studied her face for a moment then handed her the comb. He sat down and closed his eyes while she combed his hair. Her dainty fingers carefully moved his thick hair as she combed through it.

“What is the meaning behind my braid? Woman who kicked my ass?”

Kylo’s lip twitched as if he was about to smile then he opened his eyes. 

“If such a braid existed, I would have done it. I kept it simple, it just symbolizes you are, or will be my wife.”

Hearing him say she will be his wife made her blush unexpectedly. She didn’t know why she felt the heat cross her face, perhaps it was how quiet his voice was as he said it.

“Is it safe to say your braid will be similar to mine?” 

“Yes. Mine won’t wrap under my hairline as yours does, just down the side.”

“Starting here?” She began to move the hair near his ear.

“No, just along the temples and my forehead.” He closed his eyes again.

She began to braid his hair, awkwardly reaching across his head before moving in front of him.

“You are very tall. Look, can you please move your legs a bit more? I need to stand between them to reach your hair better.” She watched as he silently shifted his legs for her. She stepped in between his legs and began braiding again. “Mind your eyes.” 

"What?" Kylo opened his eyes to see her breasts near his eyes. 

Even fully clothed, he could easily see the outline of her soft flesh under the shirt. If they were a real couple, he could see why this tradition continued as it felt not just intimate but could almost be sexual considering how close their bodies were, and how often arms or legs rubbed against each other. He closed his eyes as she walked around his leg to finish the braid. She studied the beauty marks on his face as she tied the braid. She looked at the braid that symbolized the man in front of her, the man who kidnapped her from Jakku, the man she dueled just recently. The man she scarred for life would be her husband.

“Is this alright? Even though this is forced, I want to follow the traditions of your people.”

“I don’t have people.” He felt the braid and stood. “It feels fine.”

“You may have cut yourself off from your mother and father, but I’ve been in your mind. I saw how you studied the Alderaanian customs. I didn’t understand when I first saw it, but I understand a bit more now; you still care about your people.”

The door hissed open, both Kylo and Rey looked over to see Captain Peavey walk in holding a small box.

“Sir, the rings are ready. The Supreme Leader has already made his way to the viewport. And General Leia-”

“I will not speak with her,” Kylo stated firmly.

“Yes sir,” Captain Peavey replied, watching the man who towered over almost everyone walk toward her. Kylo took the small box and opened it to look at the rings then handed it back to Peavey. “Shall we go?”

“Yes.” Kylo looked to Rey who took that as her cue to walk towards him.

They followed Peavey down the hall where a squadron of Stormtroopers lined the hall. General Hux stood by the door leading to the viewport with a snide smirk on his face, Phasma stood on the other side of the door. They walked into the large room. Rey’s eyes focused on the planet of D’Qar. Billions of people were depending on her and were not aware of the danger they were in. She saw General Leia standing on the right side of the room where Kylo would be standing. Lieutenant Mitaka stood on the left. Captain Peavey must have assigned him to stand on Rey’s side. Then, the six Praetorian Guards stood in the room, surrounding Snoke.

Captain Peavey turned to the when they got closer to the viewport and nodded towards them. Kylo and Rey turned towards one another. Kylo placed his left hand on her waist. He looked down at her waist after feeling how small she was in his hand. Her right arm slid around his arm until she cupped his elbow. Kylo then brought his right hand and delicately placed it on her left cheek. Rey’s shallow breathing increased after his soft touch and the electrical feel that rippled through her body. In his eyes she could tell he felt it as well. Her left hand lightly trembled as she brought it up to his bicep. Her eyes darted to his arm after she felt how strong and solid his arm was. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him, not knowing what else to do or look at.

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in their journey united in marriage. For their love they share towards one another has led them down this path. Marriage is the promise between two people, who love each other and trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and choose to spend the rest of their lives together.” Rey’s eyes left Kylo’s and looked at the captain. She felt like she would either laugh or faint from trying not to laugh. This poor captain couldn’t be as clueless as he seems. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Her jaw rubbed against the large palm that held her face, reminding her she was in the arms of a man who was her enemy. She looked back to his eyes and released her cheek from her teeth. Her breathing once more increased. She was so lost in thought she hadn’t realized she missed most of what Captain Peavey said until she heard:

“Do you, Kylo Ren, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?” Captain Peavey asked.

“I do,” Kylo answered, studying the freckles on her face, trying not to notice she looked as if she would pass out.

“Do you, Rey of Jakku, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” Peavey turned to Rey.

Rey opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead. She took a deep breath as she made constellations out of Kylo’s beauty marks. “I do,” she softly answered.

Captain Peavey opened the box that held their rings. Kylo’s hand left her face and reached for the smaller of the two. He then moved his other hand from her waist and took her left hand from his bicep.

“Kylo, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.”

Kylo’s intense stare left Peavey’s and softened just a touch as he slid the ring onto Rey’s finger.

  
“With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.”

Captain Peavey turned to Rey and offered the box. She looked down into the box then reached in, grabbing Kylo’s ring. She quickly glanced to his mesmerizing eyes then down to his hand that was somewhat clenched. She took his hand in hers.

“Rey, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.” 

“With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.” She slid the ring upon his finger.

They resumed the position they stood in earlier, his left hand on her waist as she held his arm. His right hand cupping her cheek while her hand lightly grasped his bicep.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Their locked eyes widened at the same time and neither moved. Rey’s eyes drifted down to his plush lips then back to his eyes just as he was looking at her pert lips before his eyes returned to hers. She gave him a small nod and felt warmth cross her cheeks as he leaned towards her. The hand that cupped her face tilted her head up just a touch. Rey closed her eyes as his parted lips touched hers. She felt as if she were shocked from a live wire. A soft tingle rippled through her body once more as she felt his plump lips take hers. She inhaled through her nose, once again smelling the faint scent of his cologne before returning his kiss. As if instinct kicked in that moment Rey opened her mouth ever so slightly. They tenderly kissed one another a couple more times. His thumb softly caressed her cheek before he pulled away. The kiss awakened something deep down in his tormented soul, something he buried years prior, that had been trying to come back since the moment he laid eyes on her. Both took small shuddering breaths as they opened their eyes to look at each other, not hearing the captain congratulate them. He moved his hand from her cheek and released her waist as he straightened his back.

Captain Peavey nodded to Mitaka who quickly took his leave. Rey shivered and looked away from Kylo, not knowing what to say now, or what to do. She crossed her arms and felt the weight of the ring on her once bare finger. She quickly glanced at the metal that was once the somewhat dull and scratched up knife, now a pristenly polished ring. She felt someone watching her and looked up. In the distance she saw Leia. Her eyes were somewhat apologetic and sorrowful as she looked at both Rey and Kylo. Kylo glanced in the direction Rey was looking and saw his mother. Pursing his lips he turned to Captain Peavey.

“That’s all we had to do, correct? I can only guess no since this is Snoke’s plan.” Kylo spoke through his teeth.

“Alderaanian tradition also includes for the bride and groom to celebrate with a glass of wine before the guests join in with well wishes and celebratory drinks.”

Kylo blankly stared at the older man before baring his teeth. “There is nothing to celebrate. I have no one I wish to celebrate with. Are there any other files we need to sign.”

Rey looked at Leia, then looking around the mostly empty room she began to hear multiple voices: _‘Desert rat.’_ _‘Ren will have fun taming that girl.’_ _‘Who is insane enough to go near Kylo Ren, let alone marry him? She’ll be dead before the end of the week.’_

“Congratulations my young and faithful apprentice,” Snoke’s cold and cruel tone approached from behind. Kylo took a deep breath before turning to face his master.

“Congratulations are not necessary, Supreme Leader.”

“I think you will find you are wrong. When your two bloodlines combine, the possibility of producing a powerful heir are substantial.” Snoke looked over to Rey as two of his guards stood by his side. “You couldn’t have found a more equal match.”

“I wasn’t looking for a match,” Kylo coldly responded. He glanced down at Rey, expecting one of her retorts to be thrown at him or Snoke, instead she looked lost in thought.

“Ah, drinks are here.” Snoke gave Kylo a vicious smile before walking away.

Snoke poured the wine in two wine glasses before handing them to Kylo and Rey. Rey noticed more officers and lieutenants had entered the room at some point, men looking for any excuse to get drunk. She wondered if the voices belonged to some of these men. Kylo looked to Rey then brought his glass to his lips when she made eye contact with him. She took a sip of the wine then tried to set it on the table where the bottle stood.

“Now, now. The wife of my apprentice must drink every last drop.” 

“I don’t drink wine,” she coldly replied, staring daggers at the old man.

“You never had wine. There is a difference. Now, you will finish it,” Snoke responded.

“Supreme Leader, this isn’t necessary,” Kylo interjected.

“Protecting her already, I knew you were compassionate towards her. She will finish this glass.”

Rey found herself grinding her teeth before finally taking the glass back to her mouth and drinking more sips of the wine. Warmth already flushed through her body from the first couple of sips she took. 

“Do you at least have water or something else she can have after she finishes it?”

“Of course. What kind of host do you think I am? Especially with the legendary Princess Leia Organa onboard my ship. In fact, I have droids coming shortly with food and water.”

Rey set the glass down. “I’m done.” Kylo set his glass down next to hers and took her by the hand, walking towards the viewport.

“Once the food is served you should eat. You might be tipsy until then,” he whispered so no one else heard him.

“Does it matter? As long as the room stops waving, I’m fine.”

“I didn’t expect you to be such a lightweight.” He looked towards the doors and saw Mitaka wave him over, then pointing to Rey as well. “We’re being summoned.” He looked to Snoke who was busy in an animated conversation with Leia, then walked Rey over to Mitaka.

“What is it now, Mitaka?”

“Sir, ma’am, the consummation quarters are now ready.”

“What?” Rey and Kylo asked in unison.

“Th- the consummation quarters. Supreme Leader Snoke found an old law where the consummation is witnessed.”

“What? No!” Rey nearly shrieked.

“I refuse,” Kylo shook his head.

“Sir, you know how the Supreme Leader is. Leia Organa is trying to distract him. Please do not kill me, or report me. I know I am out of line and breaking protocol, but, I didn't think you would want anyone to look at your bride. If the two of you go now, and” -Mitaka’s face turned beet red with sweat rolling down his face- “consummate.” He cleared his throat. “Perhaps you may not have to worry about the Supreme Leader, his guards, or anyone else he summons to witness such an act. Captain Peavey also placed orders for your ship to be prepared. As you stated, Alderaanian laws also require a honeymoon period between three to ten days.”

“That old man is daft if he thinks he can watch such an act in person,” Rey said in disgust.

“He is dead serious, Rey. Might be the reason he was so insistent you finish your wine. I told you, you made your deal with the actual devil.”

“I cannot,” her hands shook as she placed them on her face. “I cannot do that in front of witnesses.”

“Ma’am-”

“Rey, he just said Leia is trying to keep Snoke distracted, so we may” -he sighed feeling her apprehension- “in private. You don’t want this to happen anymore than I do, but if Snoke is in the room when it happens-”

“Fine! I get it.” Rey’s face grew pinker by the minute.

“This way, please.” Mitaka swiftly walked towards the end of the hall. “Through these doors. She is to lay on one of the towels. The cover will hold the evidence of-"

“That will be all for now Mitaka.” He pulled Rey into the room and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was absolutely floored by all the amazing, kind, and funny responses to last week's update. Thank you all so much for your encouragement. I just finished writing chapter 16. I'm very excited for where this fic is going.
> 
> I'm going to take this opportunity to remind you of the tags. The dub con tag is there for a reason, and I'm sure you guys can guess by now what it entails. Though both have agreed, it is technically against their wishes. I know most of you guys are waiting for IT to happen, reminder of the tag for slow burn. We're getting there. Our characters are growing, dynamics are shifting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> My amazing and sweet readers, I put a note on the last chapter reminding you guys of the dub con tag. We have arrived to the chapter. It's nothing graphic, however because we have two participants who have reluctantly agreed into marriage and now the consummation, my Beta and I decided the tag for dub con is necessary.

  


  


  


  


Rey wretched her arm away from Kylo as he pulled her into the room. She took a few steps away from him, feeling somewhat groggy. Heat flushed to her face, and her breath caught when she looked at the fully made bed with the pillows and comforter. On a table next to the bed was the towel Mitaka spoke of. She was to lay on it, so the proof, their bodily fluids, would be collected for Snoke to examine. She felt nauseous thinking how depraved the self imposed Supreme Leader was. Emotions rolled through her: anger, resentment, embarrassment, mixed with a touch of fear. She looked over at Kylo who ran a hand through his hair as he looked deep in thought. Kylo looked at Rey who averted her eyes and turned away from him, pinching her arm in hopes this was just a nightmare.

  


“We need to hurry. Leia won’t be able to distract the Supreme Leader for long,” his voice broke the tense silence in the air. 

  


“I know,” she shakily replied. Her whole body stiffened when she heard him walk towards her. His large hands began to unbuckle her belt. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!” She slapped his hands away. “Don’t touch me, I know how to undress.”

  


“Do you want an audience then?” He retorted.

  


“No.”

  


“Hurry up and undress.” He moved the comforter. “We can,” He paused for a moment. “We can use the sheets to cover you, in case Snoke discovers we are breaking with that depraved law he found.”

  


“You didn’t know about it?” The pitch in her voice went up as she fought to control her emotions, removing the belt while she watched him lay the towel on the bed.

  


“I did not know about it. Leia never spoke of such tradition. Mitaka said it hadn’t been followed in nearly a thousand years.” Kylo straightened his back after he laid the white towel on the black sheets of the bed. “Keep your bra or breast band, whatever it is, on, then get on the bed.” He shook his head. “I’m not trying to humiliate you.”

  


“I didn’t say that.” Rey removed her shoes.

  


“You didn’t have to.” He stepped away from the bed, not looking at her, then unzipped his tunic.

  


Rey’s breath was beginning to shake with her body as she stripped down. Kylo stared at the wall ahead of him, removing his garments. He heard the soft rustle of the sheets as she crawled across the bed and laid down. Snoke was thoroughly punishing him not just for his failure, but for his visions of her. When he all but confirmed to his master she was the one he had seen throughout his life, dreamed of, fantasized about, he knew Snoke would be swift lashing out. Kylo assumed he would do so physically. He never anticipated forcing himself on her would be the punishment. Although he imagined it several times since he first dreamed of her, even as recently as he slept in the bacta tank. This felt wrong. 

  


Once he was stripped bare he turned to the bed and allowed himself to take in the sight of her laying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, arms slightly crossed across her cotton covered breasts, her long legs bent at the knee. She did what she could to cover her body. Guilt took over once more as he realized he was half hard already despite the fact she would never want him in the same way. He slowly walked over to the bed, feeling her anxiety pour off of her.

  


Rey took a deep breath when she felt the mattress dip as he got on it. She felt as if the room was spinning. Her whole body began to shake, and her brows furrowed as she was mentally not prepared to sleep with her enemy.

  


“I need to move your legs.” 

  


His soft whisper helped her body stop shaking momentarily, but she began to tremble again as she moved her legs. Minutes passed, and he still hadn’t touched her, not even to move her legs like he just explained to her he needed to. The only sound in the air was her trembling breath and movement from Kylo. Having most of her body exposed to him increased her agitation.

  


“You just told me we needed to hurry up.”

  


“I’m trying-” 

  


“Well what is taking so long? Oh.” She felt embarrassed once more as she realized the sound of his movements were of Kylo stroking himself. “Can’t you just pretend I’m someone else?”

  


Kylo sighed with frustration. “No. This may come as a surprise, but I do not want to rape you. Excuse me for not being able to get  _ it _ up.”

  


“I gave you my consent,” she softly offered. 

  


“Verbally, but mentally and physically, you are not ready.”

  


“We do not have a choice, do we? I am telling you I am giving you my consent. I sense you will not hurt me intentionally. I just haven't-” 

  


Rey felt him spread her legs further apart. His left arm was on the mattress holding his weight above her body. She took a deep breath and held it in, turning her head towards her left shoulder, her eyes still shut. She thought she heard him whisper  _ forgive me _ as he began to push his length into her. He placed his other hand on the mattress on the other side of her head. Her jaw trembled at the sudden intrusion followed by her whole body stiffening up. Her hands reflexively reached up and gripped his shoulders as he continued to push through. Pressure gave way to pain that eventually gave way to somewhat of a burn as he stretched her out. She let out an involuntary, painful whine, digging her nails into the firm flesh of his shoulders. The tips of his hair grazed her face, and she could hear his tense breathing when he finally stopped pushing through. Her legs quivered against his hips and thighs. She felt his hair move as he looked at her face before looking away again. He slowly pulled back out then moved his hips forward again. His right arm came off the mattress and hooked under her left leg, lifting her leg as he slid in and out. How could they have just been in a lightsaber battle the day before and now naked and their limbs entwined? She remembered feeling flustered when he was in her face when their fight was almost over, and now he was filling her in a way she could never have imagined or prepared herself for. Her body froze once more, and she took a shallow breath.

  


“It’s going to hurt more if you keep tensing up,” he breathed out near her ear. All she could muster was a weak whimper and a nod of her head.

  


It was unknown to Rey when she released her nails from his shoulders and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, needing something to hold onto as her body started to relax. She finally opened her eyes and saw the stitches holding the scar she gave him on the neck as she pulled away from him. She froze when he stopped thrusting to look at her. They could feel their warm breath on each other’s mouths before their lips grazed each other’s. In those seconds, Rey was reminded of her dream, and she wanted Kylo to kiss her again. Kylo moved his head back to her right shoulder and resumed his thrusts. The rustling sound of the sheets gave way to the slick sound of their bodies connecting with each snap of his hips. She didn’t know if she should feel embarrassed or ashamed at her body’s obvious betrayal, slowly growing wet as he took her. Kylo tried to suppress his moans as he surrendered his body to the pleasure he felt from her tight walls that were clenched around him. As his deep breaths became shorter and more fervent, Rey realized he would be finishing soon. 

  


“Please don't finish inside of me,” Rey’s voice cracked. She opened her eyes once more as he made no effort to pull out of her, only thrusting faster.

  


Rage filled her when she felt his cock pulsate along with the sound of a hiss through his teeth followed by the feel of his hot seed slowly trickle out after he came. His body froze as he caught his breath. When he finally lifted his head away from her shoulder she raised her right arm and slapped him hard across the face. The sound of the pop from her palm connecting to his cheek echoed in the room. Her hand and fingers stung from the force of impact.

  


“You arrogant, selfish, son of a bitch! I told you not to come inside of me!” She gasped as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She tried in vain to free herself. Arching her back off the bed and trying to push herself up by pressing her feet into the bed, she couldn't move. Her brows furrowed in fear as he looked down at her with pure malice on his face. The grip on her wrists began to hurt as she struggled to free herself.

  


“If you ever hit me again, I will make sure you will regret it,” he growled at her and watched as she shut her eyes, turning her face away from him. “Look at me.” He rolled his lips in frustration when she shook her head no. He brought both of her hands above her head, pinning them with one of his, then grabbed her chin with the other hand. “Open your eyes and look at me.” He waited for Rey to finally open her hazel eyes. “If I pulled out as you requested, the Supreme Leader would make us redo this. Only the next time he would be sitting directly in front of us with his guards. Do you want that?” Her ‘no’ was barely audible. “He is getting a sick thrill out of this already. You don’t understand the psychological games he will play just to fuck with your mind.”

  


_ He knows I’ve seen you. _ Rey blinked her eyes a few times. It was as if he said it, but his mouth wasn’t moving at that time.

  


“Then, why do you serve him?” She felt him release her hands then watched as he pulled away from her. 

  


Once again, she broke eye contact after glancing at his solid chest. She felt him pick her hips up and move the towel out from under her. Traces of her blood, his semen, and her own arousal lay on the fabric. He placed the cover on the foot of the bed then pulled his pants on.

  


“He’s coming. Take the sheets and cover up.” He grabbed the towel and walked out the door after he heard her move the sheets over her body.

  


Kylo stood before the Supreme Leader with an expressionless face as Snoke towered over him with a menacing glare.

  


"You defied me, boy." 

  
  


Rey sat up on the bed and rubbed her wrists. She looked at the pink marks his hands left and realized he could have actually hurt her if he wanted to do. He could have forced himself on her if he truly wanted to. As she stood up, wincing as she moved she noticed her eyelashes were wet from tears she tried to refrain from shedding. She grabbed another towel off the nightstand and cleaned the spend off of her thighs and redressed as she heard both Kylo's and Snoke's muffled voices growing louder.

  
  


"The laws state consummation is to be witnessed," Snoke growled.

  


"A law you bent over backwards to find as it hasn't been custom in nearly a thousand years," Kylo raised his voice in response. "I will not have anymore of a spectacle being made of this sham of a marriage, something neither one of us asked for."

  


"Do I look like I care what you have asked for? Or what she, a desert rat, asked for? You seem to forget you will do as I say when I command it."

  


"I will not humiliate her for your sick games." Kylo defiantly responded before he felt the familiar shock of electricity at the core of his abdomen and his chest, jolting him against the wall. Kylo straightened his posture as he stood up, ignoring the burning pain he felt on his skin.

  


"Your compassion for that girl will be your undoing!" Snoke's voice boomed down the hall followed by a laugh as he looked at the red hand print on Kylo's face. "She will never care for you nor show the compassion you have shown her." He grinned maliciously as he snatched the towel. "You are lucky she didn't slap the side with the stitches." Snoke looked at the towel, studying the blood and semen. "I didn't think you had it in you, to take a girl against her will. Perhaps there is hope for you yet. Take your leave, begin her training, and turn her to the darkside." He tossed the towel against Kylo and walked away.

  


Kylo caught the towel and glared at Snoke as he walked away. He folded the towel, so Rey wouldn’t have to look at the evidence as he walked back in, despite the fact it was all over her. Luke spent thirteen years training Ben to ignore his sexual desires, that it was something to feel shame over. Both his father and his mother taught him early on how to be respectful to women before they sent him away, and now he felt he went against his earliest lessons in life by using Rey’s body to fulfil a law that technically no longer existed. 

  


Deep down he wanted to confront the Supreme Leader instead of following Mitaka to the consummation quarters, but he feared the repercussions that awaited him if he did. Snoke would have had more witnesses just to further humiliate the young woman on the other side of the wall, then Snoke would have physically punished them both. With a sigh he went to the door and opened it, looking at the floor as he walked in.

  


“I’m decent. You don’t need to avert your eyes,” Rey stated. Kylo looked up to see her sitting with her back and head against the wall, her eyes closed as if she were about to fall asleep. “That sounded intense.”

  


“That’s how it always sounds.” He put his tunic on then his boots. “You look pale.”

  


“I don’t feel well,” she sleepily muttered.

  


“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kylo said, clenching his fist, angry at himself for not only violating her, but causing her more harm.

  


“No, it isn’t you. The room, it’s spinning.”

  


_ “Protecting her already. I knew you were compassionate towards her. She will finish this glass.” _

  


“That son of a bitch spiked your drink,” Kylo whispered in disgust. “Are you able to stand? Or can you trust me just this once to help you.”

  


“Can you help me stand?” She opened her eyes and stared at him with a vacant expression. 

  


Kylo simply nodded and helped her stand when he quickly picked her up seeing her eyes roll back as she fainted. He carried Rey out of the room and saw Mitaka waiting for them.

“Sir, the Silencer has been fueled, and clothes have been packed and placed in the compartment. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Mitaka nervously asked.

  


“You knew what the Supreme Leader’s plans were. Did you know he spiked her drink?” Kylo glared at Lieutenant.

  


“I just knew he stated he didn’t want her putting up a fight. I didn’t know he spiked her drink.”

  


“Fuck. Anything else?”

  


Mitaka took a nervous breath and looked between Kylo and Rey. “The Supreme Leader has requested she wear this tracking bracelet, claiming you are likely to suspiciously lose her to give her her freedom.”

  


“Give it to me.” Kylo put his hand forward.

  


“I’m afraid I have been tasked with this sir, and that I am not allowed to give you the code.” Mitaka’s voice quivered as he spoke. He then stepped forward and placed it on Rey’s wrist. “My task has been complete. I must apologize, sir.”

  


“It is what it is. Put in order for a two seater ship. If I’m going to be stuck flying with her, it might as well be comfortable,” Kylo complained as he walked towards the hangar.

  


“I’ve already submitted the request. They said the upcoming Tie Whisper can be altered for two seats, then they can make the alterations to the Tie Silencer.”

  


“Excellent work, Mitaka. I knew there was a reason I haven’t killed you.” Kylo left without saying another word.

  
  


Kylo landed the ship at his family’s estate on Naboo several hours later. Jumping out of the ship while carrying Rey was easier than climbing in it. Kylo laid her down on the bed in the master bedroom and slept on a chaise. He woke before the sun rose, checked her pulse as she hadn’t made a sound or moved the whole night. Letting himself feel relieved she was alive he retrieved a glass of water for her then he left the room and made his way outside to begin his morning meditation. 

  
  


Rey woke as the sun peeked through the massive windows. She took a deep breath before her eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling above her confused. Instead of being greeted by the cold durasteel ceiling she was looking at a tall white ceiling with sunlight flooding the room. Her mouth felt like cotton and her head felt like someone slammed it against a rock. Her limbs felt weak, stomach queasy, and felt sore from the night before. Memories of the night before flooded her mind: from how Kylo slowly moved between her legs, the pressure that built up as he took her, how his hair felt soft against her cheek, how he tried to control his breath and not moan as pleasure took over his body, how her hand burned after slapping him, the cold feel of the durasteel floor and walls after a bout of dizziness hit her. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw a tall glass of water on the table next to the bed. Rolling on her side she propped herself up on her elbow and grabbed the glass, slowly drinking the water as she looked around the grand room. She’d never seen anything like it. The room was large and colorful, with fancy furniture, empty vases, large windows and doors. She stood on somewhat shaky legs and began to walk around the room. She noticed Kylo’s black tunic thrown over the armrest of the chaise across the room. 

  


Walking out of the room she was met with fresh air from a light breeze that made her hair tickle her neck. Her hand immediately felt her loose hair, as if she were about to pull it back into the buns, then she felt the braid. It felt like the previous day was a dream, but seeing the wedding back on her finger, and something that resembled a tracker on her wrist confirmed she did indeed marry Kylo Ren. 

  


As she stepped further she noticed stairs that led down the side of the building and made her way down them, pausing to admire the view of the massive body of water and all the trees and plants. She allowed herself to smile at the sight, feeling almost at peace. She looked down at the courtyard and saw him, Kylo, meditating. She knew he was nearby when she came to, but didn’t know what to do next. She took a deep breath and walked down the steps.

  


Cautiously, Rey walked up to Kylo, noting how he was floating while sitting, as if he needed to be taller than he already is. She was surprised by how calm his face was. He looked younger now that he wasn’t in a rage, or worried about failing his master. The tunic he wore this morning was loose fitting, and he was also barefoot.

  


“You’re awake,” he simply stated without opening his eyes.

  


“You already knew that.” She looked towards the ocean again. “Where are we?”

  


“Naboo.”

  


“The home planet of the old Emperor?” She curled her lip in disgust. “I should have known,”

  


“You should know this planet was my maternal grandmother’s home. This was her estate. I don’t give a shit about Sidious.” His face now set in a deep frown. He opened his eyes and stood up.

  


“Why are we here? I thought we would be stuck on that ship.” 

  


“You don’t remember? Since Snoke pulled that law into his twisted game, I explained Alderannian law required time for a honeymoon. Don’t look at me like that,” he all but snarled when she clenched her fists and glared at him. “I thought,” Kylo looked at the water ahead of them, “you could start your training here and not on the Star Destroyer.”

  


“Training? You don’t think I’m going to let you teach me anything do you? I don’t give a damn about what your master expects. I did my side of the bargain.”

  


“Rey, you’ll need to learn how to control your abilities, or you will become a danger to yourself and anyone around you.”

  


“But what is it? And why do I have a tracker on me?” She finally looked at him once more, noting his braid was still intact.

  


“The Force is the energy that surrounds us and all living things, it connects us. And as for the tracker, the Supreme Leader knew you would try to run as soon as you got the chance. He is honestly doing me a favor, so I don’t have to run after you.” He began walking back to the house.

  


“Wait, where are you going?” She followed Kylo.

  


“Back inside. I’m hungry and don't have the patience to fight with you until after I eat. Besides, I know you are hungry as well. You’ll be able to concentrate on a full stomach. The service droids should be finished by now.”

  
  


“Master and Mrs. Ren, please sit. Your food is ready to be served,” a droid stated as they walked in.

  


“Oh no, no. I’m just Rey.”

  


“Sit down, Rey,” Kylo instructed as he picked up a cup of caf.

  


“Don’t tell me what to do. What makes you think I’m going to take your last name? A made up one on top of that.”

  


“The name Ren was a title I earned for becoming the master of the Knights of Ren. The droid insisted on calling us, nevermind. What was I supposed to say? Rey of Jakku? Rey nobody?”

  


“Just Rey.” She sat down and reached for a glass of water. “You had a choice, all those years ago.” She watched him as he snapped his eyes in her direction. “You made the choice to change your identity-”

  


“You do not know what the hell you are talking about,” Kylo hastily cut in. “Just because you don’t know what your name is, or if Jakku really is your home planet doesn’t give you the right to judge me on my decisions to drop my family name.” A droid set a plate in front of him then walked over to Rey. 

  


“Really? Because I met your parents. They love and care about you, even after everything you have done.” The droid set the plate in front of her and she glanced up at it. “Thank you.”

  


“Sure, they loved me. In their own way, but it doesn’t negate the fact they gave up on me before I gave up on them. You have been looking for parents, you have in-laws now. In-laws that will do nothing to assist you. Han Solo won’t save you. They aren’t going to pull you out of this situation. Leia washed her hands of you at the first sign of trouble, welcome to the Organa-Solo family.”

  


“She did not wash her hands of me!”

  


“It’s funny timing, your implant. Don’t you think?” Kylo raised his eyebrow.

  


“Excuse me?” Rey looked at him appalled. “What does my implant have to do with anything?”

  


“If I know Leia, she was insistent on you receiving the implant as soon as possible, even though the ‘plan’ was to ship you to retrieve my uncle. Or rather, that was the backup plan because she knew the First Order was tracking that piece of junk, the Millenium Falcon. You have seen the size of the Resistance and their miniscule amount of supplies. For someone who isn’t sexually active, she pushed that implant on you within… thirty minutes? An hour at most? Remarkable timing.” Kylo sat back in his chair. “She played this like a game of Dejarik, just to save her precious Resistance. And she still lost in the grand scheme of things. It will only be a matter of time before the First Order destroys them.”

  


“And the people on that planet? They were spared!”

  


“Whatever you want to think, so long as the name Leia Organa isn’t tarnished,” his words were full of spite as he continued to glare at her.

  


“And what about you?”

  


“What about me?” 

  


“How long ago did you change your name? How long ago did you leave your family?” Rey felt so confused as to why Kylo was like this. Wanting revenge on his own blood, turning to the likes of Snoke who is clearly a disgusting villain.

  


“I changed my name six years ago. Like I already said, my family left me behind. It was Luke Skywalker that was the final nail in Ben Solo’s coffin!”

  


“Maybe she thought somehow I could help bring you back to her. She hasn’t given up on you.” Her jaw dropped as he let out a cold laugh. “What the hell is so funny?”

  


“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. I am genuinely amused by how naive you are.” His lip curled up. “I have not seen or spoken to her in nearly twenty years. That’s right, twenty!” He shook his head in annoyance. “As I said, you do not know what the hell you are talking about.”

  


_ “Mother! Father! Come back!” The small hand reached for the Millenium Falcon flying away. _

  


_ “Lets go, Ben.” _

  


Rey’s lip trembled. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

  


“No you haven’t. You just need to get away from me, just like everyone else.” He smirked as she walked out of his sight. “The ‘fresher is the other direction.”

  


“Stop doing that!” She yelled across the room.

  


“Only when you accept your training! I keep telling you you project too loud!”

  


Rey growled in frustration and walked the opposite direction she started in, making sure to glare at the table once more. To her disappointment, Kylo paid her no attention and ate his breakfast. A droid tried to remove her plate.

  


"Leave it. She will eventually eat."

  


"Sir, the food will be cold," the droid responded.

  


"Cold food will still taste better than the portion packets she grew up on." Kylo finished his caf then stood up. "Send training droids and canteens of water to the courtyard." With his order he walked back outside.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet and interesting comments! It really perks me up seeing how invested you guys have become! I really appreciate all of the support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I know you guys are ready for Ben and Rey to just fall in love already. The roots have been planted, but again, tags for slow burn. Things start moving in this chapter and more so next week.
> 
> As always a huge thank you to  
> [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my amazing Beta!

Rey pulled and pulled on the tracker bound to her wrist as she hid in the ‘fresher. There was no way her sanity would survive being around Kylo Ren; the man was truly insufferable. She growled when she couldn’t get the damn tracker to budge and slammed it on the bathroom sink. When she turned her wrist over to see if it popped open she was disappointed to see her hit didn’t even make a dent. She leaned against the wall with a sigh going over her options. She could try to make a run for it, but more than likely she wouldn’t get far. Kylo had been able to track her without the device, and the First Order would be able to find her should she actually escape from him. He hasn’t physically harmed her and has been irritatingly more calm than she has. She pushed that argument they just had. Deep down she still thought he started it, demanding her to sit down. Rey never did well with anyone telling her what to do. 

Rey’s mind went back to the voices she heard after the wedding ceremony. She thought she had heard people’s thoughts before, but it stopped for a few years. Rey always attributed it to the desert heat. But now that she has been near Kylo and possibly hearing his thoughts, she was wondering if this is what he meant by her thinking too loud. She felt overwhelmed last night by the voices. It could have been because she had just married Kylo, but the sensation of hearing other people, and if she didn’t know better, she felt the emotions of the room. 

Opening the door, Rey took a deep breath and walked out of the ‘fresher. Her wrist dully throbbed from the impact of her hitting the tracker. As she walked back into the dining room she noticed the droid stood waiting for her, and that Kylo had already left.

“Ma’am, your breakfast is still at the table. May I reheat it for you? Master Ren would not permit me to take the plate,” the service droid asked.

“No, that will not be necessary. Thank you though.” Rey walked to her plate and picked at the food not recognizing any of it. She popped something red and sweet in her mouth. It tasted better than the dinner she had on the Star Destroyer, and much better than the snack she ate at the Resistance Base. Suddenly she felt terrible for judging the food, like she had any right to decide what food tasted better. 

The distant sound of Kylo’s saber startled her from her thoughts, and she looked towards the doors that led outside.

“Master Ren is training with our training droids. Will you accompany your husband?” The droid asked as it refilled her cup.

“I- I’m not sure.”

“Shouldn’t you know? You two are newly married and already fight like Master Ren’s parents. Perhaps finding common ground will lead to a less rocky start to your marriage?” The droid responded.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh a little. The droid was obviously not aware of the history she and Kylo had in a very short amount of time. 

“You mentioned his parents? How often do they come here?” Rey asked as she finished her food.

“They are almost never here. When the order came in to prepare the house, I nearly short circuited.” The droid waited for Rey to take her last bite then took her plate. “The last time I saw Master Ren he was a child. I must tidy up now.” 

As the droid walked away Rey could tell it had in fact been years since the service droid was actively used. It’s movements were jerkier than most droids, and while the house was clean, the droid wasn’t as clean as the ones she had recently encountered at the Resistance and First Order. She felt bad for it, knowing what it was like to be abandoned. 

_ “I changed my name six years ago. Technically, my family left me behind. It was Luke Skywalker that was the final nail in Ben Solo’s coffin.” _

Why would Kylo feel his parents left him behind? She could tell they loved and missed their son. Rey thought about the warmth she felt from Leia and the worries from Han, and how much they wanted him back, unlike her own parents. She quietly gasped at her thought of her parents, who she doesn’t remember. The blood in her veins ran cold as she remembered her fear as she watched them leave her on Jakku. She could remember how her throat ached from screaming at them to come back, just like the memory she saw of Kylo when he was younger. 

_ “Mother! Father! Come back!” The small hand reached for the Millenium Falcon flying away. _

_ “Let's go, Ben.” _

A warm tear streamed down her cheek as she focused on the smaller hand of the younger Kylo. Rey quickly wiped the tear away. He at least had someone softly say his name and not growl  _ ‘quiet girl.’  _ He had someone there with him, someone that cared. Rey wasn’t certain, but she had a feeling it was his uncle, Luke Skywalker. She couldn’t help but wonder what happened between them for his uncle to be the end of Kylo's former identity, to feel he could never go home, even with his parents practically begging him to come back. He wouldn’t even let his mother talk to him.

Once more, Rey was feeling conflicted about who Kylo Ren was, and why he was the way he was. The man’s inner turmoil always threatened to spill over. The rage that stormed within him almost frightened her, because deep down inside, she had that same storm. There were times in her life she didn’t know if she could control it.

_ “Rey, you’ll need to learn how to control your abilities, or you will become a danger to yourself and anyone around you.” _

“Fuck.” Rey silently cursed to herself. She knew he was right, and he was her only option. Once Snoke announced she would marry his apprentice or the people on D’Qar would perish, Rey knew she couldn’t ask Skywalker to train her like Leia had suggested. That was  _ if _ Leia intended for her to actually find Luke. Kylo seemed completely convinced Rey was thrown to the wolves at his mother’s request. Rey didn’t have time to question any of it, only focusing on helping the Resistance and saving innocent people.

With a sigh Rey walked outside to where Kylo was training. She watched his movements as she approached. His movements were strong and methodic. Judging from the intensity of each swing and jabs towards the training droid, he could easily cut down an opponent without much of a fight. She compared his swings she was currently watching to how he attacked Finn. He intended to maim and kill Finn. His attacks against Rey were still strong, but not intense. It could have been because he was bleeding out, but she now felt he held back against her. He still put on a strong fight. Her arms ached and grew tired during their fight; they felt tired just watching him. 

Kylo shut off of the lightsaber and turned to her. The bolts from the training droid froze behind him as did the droid itself. Rey opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. His cold uncaring face perturbed her.

“Find a place to sit, so you can try to learn your first lesson, unless you plan on spouting off on things you have no understanding over.”

Rey realized she touched a nerve. The intimidating man had weaknesses after all. Rey thought about refusing, but deep down she knew it would be a bad idea. If she could learn to at least block her feelings and thoughts from him it would be a good start. 

Walking away from where he stood Rey hopped on a wall that overlooked the large body of water. The sight of the sun glistening off the serene waters was calming for her. Just as she started smiling at the beautiful sight, she heard Kylo reactivate his saber and block all the blaster bolts.

“Power down,” Kylo commanded the training droid then deactivated his saber once more. He walked over to his water canteen and took a few swigs of it then looked at Rey. Given the history of the house, she is probably the first female to lounge so casually over the balcony wall, and yet, she looked like she belonged here. He could sense her overall happiness at seeing the water and the plants, and her apprehension about him. Kylo was used to apprehension, it was a feeling that followed him even as a young boy.

"What do you remember me telling you about the force?" Kylo asked as he approached. 

“The Force is the energy that surrounds us and all living things. It connects us, and makes things float.” Rey wanted to smirk at how his eyebrow and eye twitched, as he was clearly annoyed already.

“Forget about making things float. You need to close your eyes, reach out, and feel that energy and everything it's connected to. Feel the tension and the balance.” Kylo waited for Rey.

Rey finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes and flung her hand forward, her fingers reaching for anything so long as she believed the Force responded.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kylo shook his head.

“Huh?” Rey looked at him and saw a hint of amusement in his eyes at her naivety. “Oh, you meant with my mind?”

“Take a breath and try again. Breathe through it as you feel the connections.” 

With her eyes focused on the water in the distance, she once again took a deep breath and closed her eyes then slowly exhaled feeling the energy around her. A warm sensation covered her body causing her lips to twitch up.

“What do you feel?”

“This land, life” -she took another breath, and the warmth passed- “death and decay, that feeds new life.” Her body completely relaxed. “Warmth, cold, peace and violence.”

“And?”

“And between it all, balance, an energy, the force.”

“And what about inside of you?”

“Inside of me? The same force,” Rey replied. Kylo began walking away to let her meditate. “The warmth is often plagued by the cold. There’s something dark that tries to take over the light,” she whispered.

“The light and dark is inside all of us, some more prominent than others.”

“It hurts.”

“You’re conflicted, confused about what you are supposed to be and how to feel. That is normal in the beginning, part of the reason force sensitives are trained at a young age. The Jedi would take their padawans away from their homes, away from their attachments to help get rid of the emotional conflicts.”

“That sounds just as terrible as the First Order stealing children to turn them into Stormtroopers.” Rey opened her eyes.

“I agree.” Kylo looked over the pristine body of water as he spoke. He refused to be baited into another argument with her, but deep down Kylo wanted Snoke to use a clone army and stop stealing children. Rey felt surprised by his agreement and further confused about his involvement with Snoke and the First Order.

“How long does one usually feel conflicted?” Rey peered over at him, noticing how regal he looked as the breeze flowed through his hair, like a dark prince from a fairy tale. Technically he was and in the short time with Leia she could see his mother’s mannerisms come through him.

“It varies from person to person. I do not have an answer for that.”

“Are you conflicted?” She watched as he took a deep breath and his expressionless face slightly frowned. “I’m asking a genuine question here.”

“I think you should be meditating to get used to feeling your surroundings,”

“I  _ feel _ you are conflicted. You hesitated when it came to seeing your father. I’ve seen you fight. I’ve fought against you. You could have easily struck him down, and you could have killed me.” Rey jumped off the balcony wall. “Why didn’t you? And furthermore why did you agree to kill him?” Kylo continued his silent stance, only looking out the corner of his eye when she pressed on. “Do not ignore me! Tell me why. I may have only known him for a short time, but I can tell he loves you and actually gives a damn about you!” Kylo’s lip curled in annoyance, and he finally turned and looked at her. “I don’t understand.” 

“Of course you don’t. Your parents threw you away like garbage.”

Hot tears formed in Rey’s eyes at the accusation of her parents: people he never met, people she doesn’t remember. “They didn’t!”

“They did.” He calmly responded and walked towards her. “You look for them everywhere, in Han Solo” -Kylo shook his head and worked his jaw- “in my mother. You would have looked for a parent figure in my traitorous uncle if you met him.” He looked her up and down sensing her anger. 

“I don’t look for my parents in other people. I’m not looking for them.” Rey felt tears form in her eyes as she faced the truth that she kept denying to herself.

“You put the buns in your hair in hopes of not if, but when they return, they would recognize your hair. Rey, let the past die. Your parents are your greatest weakness: parents who sold you off for drinking money.” He paused as she gasped trying not to cry. “We are getting off topic. You need to focus.”

“Tell me why you agreed to kill him,” Rey choked back on her tears.

“I cannot believe that is the only thing you are focusing on right now, after everything that was thrust upon the two of us, after what happened last night,” Kylo scoffed. “Tell me when you are ready to focus. The sooner you get a hold of your emotions and begin your training, the sooner you can finally block your thoughts.”

Rey followed Kylo as he walked back to the house. “Where do you think you are going? I’m not finished with you.”

“You are finished with me unless you wish to take this conversation to the shower.” Kylo almost smirked to himself feeling her flustered reaction. He placed his empty water container on the kitchen counter and walked to the stairs. “You may use the shower in the master bedroom. I’ll use one of the other showers.”

“No, this is your family estate.”

“I don’t give a fuck about my family. When are you going to realize blood, lineage, whatever it is you are idolizing-”

“I am not idolizing.” Rey fastened her pace to keep up with Kylo’s long legs.

“It’s not this beautiful thing you have in your head.”

“Tell me why it isn’t beautiful to you.” She got in front of him, halting his steps. “Tell me why you agreed to kill your father!”

“That is none of your damned business.”

“I’m trying to understand. Hey!” She huffed in annoyance when he picked her up by her arms and moved her out of his way before he continued to walk down the hall.

“If you want to view it as my family’s estate, fine, then consider yourself as my wife. The estate is yours and you will take the master bedroom. I’ve already had the service droid move my things.”

“W-why did you change rooms?” 

“That is an odd question.” Kylo finally stopped walking and looked at Rey.

“Why did you stay in the room last night? I don’t remember much after we...” Rey broke eye contact and balled her fist. “Did you touch me again, after I fell asleep?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I told you last night I didn’t want to rape you. Now you stand before me and ask if I violated you? Raped you again?”

“You didn’t rape me. That wasn’t fair of me to ask. I’m-”

“Aside from carrying you to the room, I didn’t touch you. Are you satisfied with that answer?” Kylo growled his answer.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you.”

“Enjoy the space we have to stay away from one another until we return to the Supremacy. My offer to begin your training still stands, but you do not get to question me again.”

Rey hastily wiped a hot tear that managed to fall down her cheek and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Can I at least undo your braid?”

Perplexed Kylo looked at her not knowing how to respond. Rey’s whole body was shaking now that the confrontation seemed over. She didn’t know what came over her, why she pushed for an answer, why his response almost frightened her. The emotions that threaten to spill over from him unsettled her as did the thoughts she heard after the ceremony, how the men and women of the First Order feared him and thought he would kill her. He’d always been calm and perhaps patient with her until this morning. She couldn’t let this feeling continue.

“If we had to braid one another’s hair before the ceremony, aren’t we supposed to unbraid each other’s hair? I know this was forced on us, but, I like finding the light in the situations, and I find the braids beautiful. You say you don’t have people, but I know you prefer to follow traditions, and I really respect that.” Rey’s eyes blinked several times as he looked at her in what wonderment until he finally nodded.

Rey stepped closer and reached for the end of his braid. She carefully loosened the tie then loosened his hair from the braid. Kylo lowered his head so she could reach the top easier. Once she was finished he undid hers, his eyes locked onto hers as she watched him. The hazel color of her irises calmed him. Her natural beauty, compassion, and her endless need for understanding contributed to his internal conflict. The woman he had been dreaming of for so long was finally in his life, but in all the wrong ways. He couldn’t help but wonder if he stayed on the light side how different their situations would have been. His conflict began before his visions of her became more frequent. His conflict began before he realized his whole family gave up on him before he gave up on the light. The man who was once Ben Solo had always been conflicted and wanted nothing more than resolve. He watched as she ran a hand through her hair after he finished unbraiding her hair.

Kylo walked away to the room he would be staying in, Rey then walked to her room. 

She walked into the ‘fresher and turned on the shower then stripped out of her clothes. A chill went through her body after she removed her underwear and saw the trace of evidence that she and Kylo had sex. Although she cleaned herself before dressing, he had filled her with his seed, and it slowly trickled out after they left. As she stared at her soiled underwear she could make out the very faint spots of blood.

_ “I cannot believe that is the only thing you are focused on right now, after everything that was thrust upon the two of us, after what happened last night.” _

She realized he was once again right. Focusing on his strained relationship with his family should be the last thing on her mind. They were not only forced into a marriage but forcibly consummated after knowing each other for days. He was the one from her dreams, but her dreams definitely felt different than the actual act. Rey remembered how she lay under him, holding onto his neck and arms she could feel his self loathing along with his pleasure, and how she began to relax, the feel of his lips as their mouths grazed one another's. In that moment she wished he kissed her like he did during the ceremony. When he turned away from her she felt confused for wanting him to kiss her, for wanting to relive that surprisingly tender moment that reminded her of her dreams. For a few seconds, she thought he wanted to relive that kiss as well.

After she showered and wrapped the towel around her body she walked into the bedroom and found the luggage by the wall. She opened it up and found the clothes someone had prepared for her. After she dressed she explored the house for a bit. She loved looking at the architecture and paintings and how almost every room had a view of forests and sea that surrounded them. 

She didn’t see Kylo for the rest of the day. When she asked the kitchen droid if he would be at dinner the droid explained he would be taking his meals in his room for the rest of the day. After Rey finished her dinner she retired to her bedroom. The morning’s arguments she had with Kylo stressed her out for the rest of the day, and she still felt sore from their lightsaber fight days ago. She laid down on the spot she slept on the night before and fell asleep.

  
  


Several hours later she had her dream again. It was as if she could feel how his large hands were gentle as he ran them up from her waist and to her breast as he entered her. His delicate kisses were laved along her lips and neck. How wonderful it felt when their bodies rubbed against each other as he rocked into her. How seductive his voice sounded when he said her name. 

She woke with a quiet moan as her body softly shook, and her core throbbed. She brought a trembling hand under her sleep pants and slowly circled her clit as she remembered how his eyes locked onto hers in the dream. She loved how she could feel his breath on her skin during that dream as he neared his orgasm. Rey slowly dipped her fingers in and out as she recalled the dream. She firmly planted her feet on the mattress and bucked her hips as she quickened the pace of her fingers then softly came minutes later. The self pleasure felt different than it had before when she was on Jakku. It was as if she felt her own orgasm twice. She lay there panting for a moment before she pulled her hand out and got off the bed to clean up.

As Rey washed her hands she looked at herself in the mirror: eyes still slightly dilated, lips almost red from being aroused, hair a bit of a mess, and all because she continues to dream of, and now pleasures herself to, Kylo.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” She asked her reflection. The only thing she was certain of was the fact she needed to play nice with Kylo and learn what she could, so she would be able to block any thoughts or memories of what just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, things will begin to move. Always a good reminder to read the tags, particularly with Snoke.
> 
> Thank you for amazing support! I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

The sun crept across Rey’s face as it came through the window. She slowly rolled from her left side to her back and opened her eyes. She almost felt as if the bed would eventually absorb her, never feeling anything so comfortable in her life. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself a few more seconds of idly looking at the ceiling above before she sat up. She closed her eyes and reached out in the Force. She could feel the serene environment; this home place was peaceful and quiet. She could feel the nearby wildlife as they went about their morning searching for food. She could feel _his_ conflicted soul. For a split second she thought she saw him in front of her. The stitches in his neck were missing, and it looked as if the ones on his face were in the process of being removed. Suddenly, it felt as though a door was slammed in her face. The instant disconnect from his energy made her jolt. Rey vowed to herself she wouldn’t start a fight with Kylo today. 

The cold water from the faucet felt euphoric on her face. Rey would normally never think of wasting water to wash her face in the morning, but this planet had an ample supply, so she decided she would allow herself the luxury of such an act. She looked in the mirror and pulled the top of her hair towards the back of her head, preparing to place it in a bun.

_“You put the buns in your hair in hopes of not if, but when they return, they would recognize your hair. Rey, you need to let go of the past.”_

Rey stared at her reflecting as she held her hair in her hands and took a startled breath. She had told him she had placed three buns in her hair every day in hopes someone would recognize her. It was past time for her to let go of her past.

_“Your parents are your greatest weakness: parents who sold you off for drinking money.”_

The truth of his words stung. Rey slowly lowered her hands to quickly wipe the tears as they fell. She remembered Plutt paying the people she believed were her parents, how they reeked of alcohol and didn’t bother to look back at her as they walked away. Rey couldn’t afford to have any more weaknesses, not if she was going to fight her way out of the First Order eventually. To go where, she had no idea. Rey felt truly lost. She pulled her hair up once more and tied it, letting the hair fall loose. She washed her face once more then left the room in hopes the service droids already made breakfast. 

As Rey made her way to the kitchen she saw Kylo knelt down before a droid, tools at his feet, his face deep in concentration as he worked on a few wires.

“What about now?” His deep voice was surprisingly quiet. The droid beeped at him and he simply nodded then closed the small compartment he had been working on. When the droid beeped it’s good morning to Rey, Kylo shifted his eyes over to her then picked up the tools he was using to fix the droid.

“Good morning,” Rey offered, not knowing what else to say to him. “What happened to the droid?”

“He tends to short circuit easily, just as he did when I last saw him, nineteen years ago,” Kylo said as he stood up and began walking away.

“I’m ready!” She watched as his steps slowed down. “For you to train me. I need your help.”

“I don’t want a repeat of yesterday,” Kylo stated staring down the hall ahead of him.

“Neither do I.”

“Meet me in the courtyard after you eat. I know you’re not used to eating in the morning, but you need the nutrients.” 

“You’re not going to eat?”

“I already have. I’ve been up for a few hours,” Kylo replied then walked away. 

Rey made her way to the kitchen and saw the service droid waiting for her with a plate of food. She thanked the droid and ate what she could, but quickly became full. She looked at the leftover food.

“Master Ren said I most likely made too much for you. You needn’t worry if you waste it.” The droid came over and took her plate.

“I’ve never wasted food before.” 

“Master Ren said he suspected as much. You needn’t worry.” The droid waved its hand towards her. Rey smiled in confusion. “Ah, that confirms it only works for you humans who have that ability. I tried to keep you calm as was ordered. You are to join your husband in the courtyard.”

Rey watched the droid as it walked back to the kitchen with her plate. Although she knew the droid didn’t know any better aside from what it was programmed to do and say, it still felt weird hearing it refer to Kylo as her husband. She honestly didn’t know what to consider him at this point. They weren’t exactly enemies; he never tried to harm her, but they definitely were not friends. With a sigh she remembered she had more important things to worry about than classifying their status. 

  
  


“Don’t you ever get hot, wearing all black like that?” Rey asked as she approached Kylo in the courtyard. He was wearing his usual black attire including the gloves. Up in the air floating while meditating, random rocks and other objects floated and spun around. The sun’s warm rays already made her feel a touch overheated as the breeze was nearly absent. The temperature was more tolerable than on Jakku, but he didn’t strike her as an outdoors type of man. “Are you going to teach me to do that?”

“You need to focus. Using the Force isn’t about lifting rocks.” Kylo opened his eyes and lowered his feet to the ground. “Rey, when we return to the Supremacy to report to Snoke, he will infiltrate your mind. He will find any weakness you have, any dream, any nightmare, vision. He will find them and use them against you in whatever means possible. Over the next couple of days, it is my goal to help you build walls around anything you do not want him to find. You’ll never be able to keep him fully out, but hopefully this will help you.”

“Does he do this as a means of control?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you go to him and stay if that is how he treats you? You’re not an animal, Kylo.”

“Let’s begin.” He gestured for Rey to sit. “I want you to channel the energy around you then focus the energy you feel and build the barrier I mentioned. I will infiltrate your mind and you need to push me out.” Rey looked over at Kylo after she sat.

“How?”

“You did it before, when I tried to get the map. You resisted it then and managed to push into my mind. I didn’t anticipate it at the time, but I know you can and will do it again.” He saw the flicker of self doubt flash in her eyes. “Don’t be afraid. I’ll go easy on you first,”

“I don’t need you to go easy on, ah!” She gasped as she felt him enter her mind. Perspiration began to bead on her forehead as her whole body shook trying to remember how she blocked him out. 

“Now lets see what memories you don’t want me to find.”

“Wait!” Rey panted shocked at how much pressure she felt now compared to when he first probed her mind on Starkiller Base.

“The smell of cheap beer and wine from the one you call parents, no wonder you didn’t want the wine at the ceremony,” Kylo muttered.

“I said wait!” She yelled as she scooted forward towards the edge of the balcony wall.

“The Supreme Leader will not wait for you to be ready.” Kylo continued to search. “That was the first night you remember dreaming of an ocean despite never seeing one in person.” Kylo examined her face as he pressed on. “Another dream.” Kylo concentrated on her eyes that now held fear. “A boy, you can’t tell if he was real or not. You watched him grow up, just as he watched you grow up.”

“Stop it!” Rey’s body felt cold as she worked to protect the memories of the boy she dreamt of when she was younger.

“You’re trying to protect someone else who abandoned you.”

“He didn’t.”

“He did. Besides, that’s not what you feel when you look back at these dreams, these visions of him.” Kylo’s demeanor changed. “Perhaps he left because he was trying to protect you.”

“What kind of nonsense is that?” Rey pushed back against the tendrils invading her mind. He was getting too close to her more intimate dreams. She watched as he crooked his neck just the slightest before he pushed again meeting her resistance. 

“There you go, resist it!” Kylo pressed harder. “There’s something else you don’t want me to find.”

“NO!” Rey stood and reached her arm towards him pushing back into his mind.

They glared at one another, both reading each other’s minds and memories, both hitting wall after wall. They bared their teeth as they both pushed on, Rey’s adrenaline spiking as she fought to keep her innermost secrets away from him: how she enjoyed feeling his lips upon hers as he kissed her, how the boy who she suspected was Kylo helped push her to survive, how she still wondered why her parents left her. She needed all of that to remain private. 

Suddenly she started seeing his memories: of the Falcon leaving him, Snoke in his mind, his parents fighting, his earlier days of training, when he started seeing _her_. Rey hardly saw her reflection growing up, but knew it was her.

“It is you,” she said just above a whisper. His eyes locked onto hers once more. “Ben.”

They both took a step back as they gave up on their efforts to penetrate one another’s memories.

Kylo shook his head once. “That hasn’t been my name in six years.”

“I don’t care. Why did you do it? Why did you appear for so long and leave me like that?”

“You admit it: you feel abandoned by him.”

“Answer me.”

“Rey, confirming we had visions of one another further complicates this. Supreme Leader Snoke already knows I had visions of you. I’m sure he suspects the same from you. As I felt you push me out, I felt your desperation to not let me think of these memories as a weakness and whatever else you manage to hide from me this time.” Kylo studied her disappointed face. “Ben Solo is dead. That boy you saw all those years ago was weak and could do nothing to help you or anyone else. Your younger self was the only one who didn’t fear the monster that slept within, because you were blissfully unaware that the monster existed.” He peered into her mind again.

“Stop looking through my memories.”

“Then close yourself off like I’m trying to teach you.” Kylo stepped towards her then stopped. His eyes widened just a touch at something he saw right before she was able to close him out of her mind. “Everything you want to hide will be used against you.”

“You pushed through barriers I barely had a chance to make.” She broke her gaze and looked around, wanting to hide her face. She could only hope her walls kept him from seeing her memory of his kiss.

“I didn’t give you the chance to make the barriers, but I still took it easy on you. Rey, that was your first time. You just need practice and patience. You have much to learn.”

“And you're going to teach me everything while we are here?”

“Hell no, there isn’t enough time. Well, maybe just enough for you to get some of the basics, especially since you, for lack of better words, downloaded my ability to read minds and wield a lightsaber.”

“What?” Rey felt her lip twitch into a smirk. “I don’t understand the problem.”

“The problem is that I trained for years, and you dove into my mind and figured out how to do it within minutes?”

“So, let me in again, and I’ll be trained. Your job would be over, and you would never have to deal with me ever again.” Rey raised her eyebrows ever so hopeful but knew he would deny her.

“That’s not how the Force works.” Kylo could feel his eyebrows twitching. He didn’t know if he should feel worried for her naivety or amused by it. “How or why it somehow worked in your favor that day is something I want to explore later. I think because your abilities slept for so long and you being an adult helped.” He paused for a moment. “Honestly, I have no fucking clue why you knew what you had to do. Or if you would be able to do it again."

"Do you think my adrenaline rush helped me?"

"Possibly. Like I said, I don't have any answers."

"Maybe you unknowingly trained me in visions. Somehow your lessons passed onto me in dreams. After all, I dreamed of oceans without ever seeing a picture of one, or any bodies of water until Takodana."

“Let’s proceed. We’re going to repeat what we just did until I finally get resistance from you.”

“Are you serious? Oh come on- fuck!” Rey growled feeling the tendrils creep through her mind. “I wasn’t ready!” 

  
  


This became part of their daily routine during their stay on Naboo. As Rey started to show more resistance to Kylo probing her mind he would show her other techniques, have her meditate, and finally let her levitate rocks and other objects, all while telling her not to get used to having fun, and she was just being an annoyance. He took a step back as she lifted her arm to begin moving the rocks and flower pots. Rey was grinning ear to ear as she made them dance and spin in the air.

“I’m doing it!”

“Did you doubt your ability?” Kylo looked away from her bright smile. She thought she saw him smirk.

“Well, not really.” Her beaming smile turned sheepish.

“Try to move bigger objects. Remember, you won’t be able to play around as you do here, and won’t have pretty things to lift, such as the flower pots and sculptures, just durasteel and training droids.” Kylo could feel her moment of happiness sink. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw she was looking at the water ahead of her. Rey wasn't ready to leave the planet. She let out a small sigh through her nose and proceeded to move pots that held flowers and a nearby bench. "See, you already got it."

"What about larger items?" 

"If you find any, go for it." Kylo looked around to find anything bigger when he felt the energy around him shift, and his body began to float. "You are too playful for the First Order."

"I mean, you're massive! I had to try." Rey rolled her eyes when she couldn't get any sign of amusement out of him and put him back on the ground. "Maybe I do get too playful, but I don't think I am part of the First Order. You're not part of it. You report to Snoke, correct?" 

"There are standards you will have to follow." 

"What about the lightsaber?"

Kylo's eyes found the lightsaber at her waist.

"What about it?"

"Aren't you going to train me to use it?" 

At this, Kylo was slightly amused by her question. The scar that bore through his face, neck, and chest tingled when she asked. 

“Not here.” Kylo began walking back to the house.

Rey scratched her right cheek, suddenly feeling a sensation like pin pricks during the conversation.

“Why not?” Rey asked and caught up to him despite his long strides.

“For starters, I do not have the medical staff nor equipment should training take an unfortunate turn.” He sighed and looked at the space around them. “My grandmother would more than likely roll over in her grave if we messed up anything on this property. We can train on the Supremacy, and when we report to the Finalizer, we have training rooms there.”

Rey looked at the scar on his face. The scar she tried to ignore since the stitches came out days prior. The scar she was responsible for.

“You were bleeding out, that is the only reason I bested you,” Rey offered.

“You are more powerful than you realize, Rey. I have been trained to ignore pain, to push through it or channel it to give me strength.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Rey reached to touch his scar and he hastily stepped away from her touch. “I’m sorry, I forgot you don’t like to be touched.”

“I’ve never said that.”

“Well, let me see my handiwork then,” Rey lightly challenged. She felt guilty when she saw the scar throughout the week. She even dreams of him with the scar now.

“You kicked my ass. There is nothing to be sorry for.” He eyed her up and down as she stepped closer to him then focused on her hand as she reached for his face again. Instinctively he moved his face away from her, but her fingertips still touched the scarred tissue. It was the warmest touch his face has felt by another human. His whole body tensed as she got on her tiptoes to examine it further. “Are you proud of it? Your handiwork as you call it?”

“No.” She pulled her fingers away, rubbing them with her other hand. Her fingertips pulsated from the touch. She watched him slowly let out a large intake of air and try to relax. “You really don’t like to be touched.”

“I’m not used to it. I have the droids tend to the wounds that are beyond my reach. Other than that, I tend to myself.”

“You’re only touched if you are injured?”

“That is an odd question. How often do you let people touch you?”

“Well, when you put it that way, I don’t.” Rey fought the urge to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning. She could feel he really wanted to know. “Poe grabbed my arm the night I helped them leave Jakku. They tried to make me go with them. Other than that, you’re the only one to-” She felt her cheeks flush and looked at her shoes, the dirt, anything to avoid his honey colored eyes. “Touch me as you have, or as much as you have.” 

“I’m sure now you wished you went with them,” Kylo muttered and continued his way to the house.

“Wouldn’t this have happened anyways?” Rey followed Kylo. “If Snoke ever caught word there was a force user who happened to be close in age with you?”

“Are you accepting Leia pawned you off for the Resistance?”

“Oh, do you always have to be like this?”

“Like what?” He turned on his heel and found her hazel eyes along with the light blush across her cheeks. “Like what? Say it.”

“Just irritable! I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and you just,” Rey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “We’re in this, for how long? Till death do us part? Or until my usefulness is no longer needed? Which, I am guessing will result in my death. I want to know you!” Rey froze after she spoke. Rey saw the brief moment of confusion on Kylo’s face then walked around him, quickly making her way to the house not wanting to make a fool out of herself anymore than she probably did.

“Rey, wait!” Kylo sighed with aggravation when she ignored him and disappeared out of his sight once she entered the house.

_“Don’t misconstrue her wanting to know you, my apprentice. She wants your weaknesses. Nothing more. She is filled with pride now that she disfigured the monster who chased her down, and took her against her will. That is all you will ever be in her eyes. Even if she_ **_thinks_ ** _she enjoyed your kiss during the wedding ceremony.”_

“I have always been the monster everyone fears. I have always known this to be true,” Kylo whispered as he looked across the courtyard and towards the door Rey had walked in, trying not to think of the memory he forced from her.

  
  


Later that evening, Kylo entered the sitting room and paused. A fire was already lit in the fireplace, and Rey sat on the couch closest to the fire.

“You don’t have to leave because I’m here. I’ve only just discovered this room. It has real books,” she softly said and turned a page. “But you already know that.” 

“I normally come in here at night to read before I go to bed.” He pulled a book from a shelf and laid down on the couch across from Rey. She had never seen him look so informal, so comfortable before. “What book are you reading?”

“Just one of the history books about Naboo. Your grandmother was Padme Admidala?”

“You are definitely trying to find out what you can, aren’t you? You know what they say about curiosity.”

“Well, I’m not a loth cat.” Rey smirked.

“You act like one sometimes.” 

“It says she died while she was pregnant.” Rey lightly frowned.

“No one knows that she gave birth. At the time her husband didn’t know she had given birth.” He worked his jaw. “Han always said I had too much of my grandfather in me. I didn’t know who he was until I was an adult.” He raised his eyebrows. “There’s your tidbit of information.” 

“Who was her husband?”

“Anakin Skywalker, but you will know him as Darth Vader.”

“Darth Vader?” Rey shut the book she was reading. “Han compared you to Darth Vader? Was it because of your outfit? Your mask?”

Kylo let a small chuckle out. “If only it was because of my mask that has nothing to do with my grandfather. No, I don’t think he knows I overheard him, but he said it several times before I was sent away.”

“Why?”

The sound of the firewood popping and crackling filled the air as Kylo stared at the ceiling, contemplating how to answer her.

“I’ve always had the darkness inside of me. Both the light and dark chose me before I was born. Children have temper tantrums- that’s just a fact of life. Let’s add the ability to channel the force whilst in the middle of a fit, sometimes intentionally, but most of the time it was unintentional. Han would disappear for weeks after arguments with my mother, normally after one of my episodes, in that piece of junk that should have been scrapped ages ago.”

“No wonder you hate that ship.”

“It is what it is. I can’t change anything.” He turned a page of the book he was reading and Rey reopened the book she was reading.

“Kylo?” Rey peered over to him to see his attention turned from his book to her. “Why didn’t they tell you until you were an adult?”

“They didn’t tell me.” He watched as she tried to process what he said and sat up to meet her gaze. “I was at Luke’s training temple the night I found out. The other padawans found out when they were in town getting supplies. Everyone was fine with Luke being the son of Vader because he defeated him. They feared me more than before because they saw my darkness. They didn’t know I was trying to fight the darkness growing in me. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, it always came through.”

“Did Luke know?”

“Yes.”

Rey’s jaw slowly dropped. “Did he say anything to contradict your father’s fear? Or the students?”

“Just that he felt it was my parent’s place to tell me. And I can agree to that. Honestly, it was more embarrassing than anything else. The fact that I didn’t know, but I could hea-” Kylo instantly stopped talking and rolled his lips. “It's getting late. We will have to wake early to go the rendezvous point with the Supremacy.” He stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. Rey crossed the room over to him.

“You could hear him speaking to you?” 

“I know how crazy that sounds.” For once he made no effort to look at her, and she nearly craved it. She had grown used to his gaze.

“It doesn’t sound crazy. Not to me.” She lightly placed her fingertips on his face and made him look at her. “In the forest, after I struck you I had a voice telling me to kill you. I didn’t recognize it then, but I think it was Snoke. And how can it be crazy if I heard you when we were younger? We saw each other in visions and dreams? It's not crazy." 

"Of course Snoke would tell you to kill me," Kylo sighed.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. However, I don't feel comfortable keeping it from you."

"No, it just further confirms he is not done punishing me for my failures."

"Am I the punishment? Making you marry a desert rat?" 

Kylo's face softened just the slightest, and he looked at her pouty lips.

"Not in the way you are thinking. He is solidifying that I am a monster by making us marry and by finding that law. You do realize why he went out of his way to find it?”

“I suspect he eventually wants,” she nervously swallowed and broke eye contact as she brought herself to say the truth, “our bloodlines, our genetics combined. He thinks we will produce a powerful force sensitive.”

“Leia did us both a huge favor. We just need to try to keep your implant a secret for as long as possible, or he will order it to be removed.” Kylo tiredly sighed. “You will also find he will not just toy with your mind, but completely fuck with it. He will tell you he wants something done one way then change his mind later.”

“Again, why do you follow him? Why do you stay loyal to him?” 

Kylo studied her face, looking at how her freckles decorated her cheeks and nose, how intense her eyes were as she truly wanted to understand him. She was inches away from him, and her hand remained on his face. She either had no understanding of personal space or didn’t care that she was so close to him: a wild cur, a murderous snake, a monster. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it.

“Please talk to me,” she whispered as she stepped even closer, effectively closing the space between them. “Please, let me help you.”

Kylo shook his head with the smallest of movements. “I’m beyond help, Rey. I’ve already said too much,” he whispered back. 

It was as if Kylo’s inner turmoil was now her own. He stood before her feeling torn apart: both the light and dark side ripping his soul, and he didn’t know where he belonged. She knew he was more man than monster. Her brows wrinkled sympathetically, and her eyes looked at his plush lips for a moment before she found his eyes once more. It was as if time had stopped. She was lost in his whiskey colored eyes and he in her hazel eyes. Ever so slowly they leaned their heads closer to one another.

“Master Ren, LI3Z short circuited again. Could you please fix him one last time?” The service droid walked in.

Kylo’s head snapped to look over at the droid. Rey blinked several times and took a step back. Her hand dropped to his arm. Under her hand, she could feel his bicep tense up once again.

“I’ll fix him again in just a minute. Put an order in for a new chip. I’ll install it before we leave tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” The droid left. Kylo and Rey both stood perfectly still.

“I forgot we were leaving tomorrow,” Rey softly muttered.

“You should go rest. We won’t leave as early now that I need to install the new chip, but we must return as soon as possible.” In the distance they could hear LI3Z buzzing and bumping into a wall. 

“The poor thing.” Rey looked out in the hall. “It is a sad sight. Can we bring him back with us?”

“No, he wouldn’t last a day on the Star Destroyers.” Kylo stepped into the hall. “Sleep well, Rey.”

As Rey watched Kylo walk towards the dysfunctional droid she couldn’t help but wonder if she had imagined his lips getting closer to hers, and what it would have been like to be kissed by him once more. Either way, her stance on their situation and who he was was beginning to change, and she didn’t know if she should be scared of this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder to read the tags again for the upcoming chapters regarding Snoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic! <3

_“No!” Rey’s childhood voice screamed. “Come back!” She reached for the ship as it took off and ran after it only to be stopped by the weight of a meaty hand on her tiny arm._

_“Quiet girl.”_

_The blobfish glared down at her, and she turned to look at the ship once again screaming. The vision turned from the sands of Jakku to a land she wasn't familiar with, a green valley and a nearby river._

_"Mother, father, come back!" The young boy reached the Millennium Falcon._

_When he turned back around he had aged to a young man and sadly nodded to her before leaving._

_"You cannot leave me! I don't want to be alone again!" Rey reached for the young man before he disappeared._

  
  


Rey woke with a gasp before the sun's rays broke through the night sky. She panted heavily and clutched the sheets. She hated waking this way as it always left her feeling in a panic. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair and finally began to catch her breath. She got up and took a shower knowing Kylo wasn't going to train her this morning.

After she leisurely went about her morning routine the service droid came into her room.

"Miss Rey-"

"Just Rey." Rey smiled at the droid.

"Miss just Rey, I am here to pack your belongings."

"There's no need. I can do it myself."

"Master Ren ordered me to. I've already prepared your breakfast. You should eat it while it's still hot. What are some of your favorite colors, aside from green?" 

“Huh? Oh, um blue is nice. I like how the sun reflects off the water. It gives it a nice silver, shimmering effect.”

“Thank you.”

The droid began to pack her belongings from the bathroom and shooed her out before grabbing her clothes.

Rey made her way to the kitchen. She could hear Kylo working on the droid and asking it questions. Just as she grabbed her plate of food she felt the now familiar feel of tendrils encroaching her mind.

"Again?" She sighed and pushed back.

"You have to be ready. I was reading your thoughts before you made it to the kitchen," he called over to her.

“What? Why?” She grimaced as she felt him push further. “Honestly, if I wasn’t ready a minute ago, I won’t be ready by the time we leave.” She gasped when he exited her mind and stormed over to where he was with the droid. “Honestly, what the hell was that for?”

“You really want to punch me just for that?” He closed the panel on the droid and smirked without looking at her. “In that case, I guess the next part of your training will be hand to hand combat.”

“I know how to fight.”

“No, you know how to survive. It works in a pinch, but if you are ever ganged up on, you need to polish your fighting skills. Then we can move onto weapons.” He finally turned and looked at her. “It’s not just him going through your mind you need to be prepared for. He has other means to make sure you are listening. Speaking of listening, make sure you work on blocking other force signatures and their thoughts, or it can easily put you in a sensory overload.” 

“Master Ren, everything has been placed in the Silencer. Safe travels sir.”

“Let’s go,” Kylo said. “Try not to squirm this time.”

Rey felt herself blush at his request. She never let on that she realized she wasn’t sitting on his lightsaber during the last flight she was conscious for. She felt more than happy she learned how to block her thoughts as she thought about that flight and how his whole body just felt massive and strong, sliding over his length only confirmed the man was just huge. She also came to the conclusion that traveling with Kylo was just odd as she counted two flights with him passed out, and this morning’s flight will make two conscious flights unless she lets herself fall asleep. However, Rey is determined to not let that happen. The last thing she needed was for him to sense or see that she dreams of him as often as she dreams of her ocean.

Rey sat on his leg as she had before and watched the planet as they took off, already missing its beauty.

"Do you get sent to planets often?" She finally asked as they reached the empty vastness of space, feeling like she wanted to shift her weight.

"It just depends on the Supreme Leader's orders," he replied as he sensed her restlessness then added, "Lieutenant Mitaka informed me alterations were ordered for my Tie Whisper to have an additional seat installed. You might not have much leg room, but it would be more comfortable should the Supreme Leader decide you are to accompany me on whatever missions he sends me on."

"Oh that's nice," Rey replied bubbly. "Then we won't have to worry about my squirming. I get restless. I'm not used to having as much leisure time as we just had. I like to keep busy. You strike me as the type to stay busy as well. It keeps my mind off of things," she paused. "I'm sorry. I normally don't talk so much."

"Is that so? You talk a lot when you're angry. You're very demanding." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. "You can keep talking, if you want." Kylo stared straight ahead as he flew the Silencer, not daring to look into her hazel eyes that just widened.

  
  


Several hours later they approached the Supremacy and cleared the security channels. Rey's shoulders slumped as she realized the environment they were about to walk into would be colder than the deepest parts of the galaxy.

"Do you think I could ask about this tracking device? My wrist is actually killing me, and it itches."

"I can't make any promises."

They didn’t say another word as they made their way to Snoke’s throne room. For once, Kylo did not know what to expect from his master. 

“Ah, there they are. The young married couple. I am sure I cannot say happily though, can I?” Snoke looked down at the fallen Jedi who knelt before him and the woman who stood to his side and just a few inches ahead of Kylo. “I can sense you have in fact started training her. At least I cannot be thoroughly disappointed in your… time off. You may rise, Kylo Ren.”

As Kylo stood up the Supreme Leader stood and limped towards them. 

“Just how well have you gotten along with my apprentice?” Snoke’s eyes set on Rey, and he stopped mere inches away from her. “Answer me, child.”

“He’s an excellent teacher.”

“You will address me when you speak,” his whispered words were full of malice. 

Rey deeply inhaled unsure what else he was waiting for. She didn’t serve him. She was just tied to his apprentice for the time being.

“Your apprentice has been most helpful, Snoke.”

“You will call me Supreme Leader. Apparently, respect and manners are still needed to be taught.”

“I don’t serve you!”

“As my apprentice serves me, you serve us both. He trains you, and you report to me. That is the way of things.”

“Until when?” She watched Snoke’s eye glare from her to Kylo then back to her. “Until I produce an offspring for your apprentice? I’m just a vessel? Or will you allow Kylo to train me to my full potential?”

“You seem very comfortable with my apprentice.” Snoke once again glared at Kylo. “I sure hope she hasn’t weakened your already fragile state of mind. Has she?”

“No, Supreme Leader.”

“She may have stopped you from the goal I set before you, but make no mistake” -Snoke looked at Rey again- “it will not happen again. How comfortable are you with Kylo, not Kylo Ren? Or do you dare think of his birth name?” Snoke stepped closer to her, and Rey immediately stepped back bumping into Kylo. Snoke reached out and grabbed her abdomen, seeking any new force signature that may lay deep within her womb. Rey loudly gasped in absolute horror as his nails nearly dug through her tunic and into her skin. She turned her head towards Kylo's shoulder almost as if she were seeking protection. “Does my apprentice know you have an implant?!” Snoke yelled.

“No, I-” Rey turned to look at Snoke only to feel the back of Snoke’s hand come flying against her face. The force of his slap caused both Rey and Kylo to step back. Kylo grabbed Rey by her elbows to help steady her, then stepped between Snoke and Rey. 

_For fucks sakes I hope she shuts her mouth._

Rey heard his thoughts as if he said them and took the unspoken advice and stood still, mouth firmly sealed. She wanted to feel her throbbing cheek, but would not give Snoke to satisfaction of her acknowledging the pain.

“Supreme Leader, with all due respect, I knew of the implant, but I do not feel she is healthy enough to carry a child. I think it’s best she concentrates on training in the force.”

“She knows she is only a vessel. Why haven’t you touched her since the ceremony?” Snoke looked as if he were able to unleash the fury of hell upon Kylo.

“Because I feel all concentration should be on training Rey. As I have told you, she is strong in the force, stronger than she knows. I believe if she trained under Luke she would have been my equal in the light. I have seen her raw strength myself.” Kylo took a deep breath and let it out as he felt the Supreme Leader go through his mind. Snoke could see how easily Rey channeled the Force, how quickly she learned things Kylo had practiced for years, how she eventually defeated him in battle.

Snoke finally stepped back and simply nodded his agreement. 

“We will still assume Skywalker will be the equal in the light. If you train her properly, she will turn.” Snoke mercilessly smiled towards Rey. “You want that tracking device off. I will show you that I am an honorable and respectful leader.” He waved his hand and the bracelet popped off. 

Rey moved her now free wrist and saw Kylo looking at her. He made the smallest tilt of his head towards Snoke.

“Thank you” -she took a short breath knowing what she was supposed to say- “Supreme Leader.”

“Oh, so she can be trained.” Snoke waved a guard over. “This doesn’t mean you get to walk around freely. I’m not naive. I know when the moment presents itself you will run from my apprentice. Where to, who knows, anywhere to get away from him. Everyone fears him. No one will willingly stand by his side. This will make it easier to track you.” The guard handed Snoke a small tool. “My loyal apprentice, inject her neck with the tracker implant. It shouldn’t irritate her like the bracelet did.”

Rey opened her mouth to speak and stopped. Snoke smiled at his small victory as Kylo walked over.

“Turn around,” Kylo said as she looked up at him, her eyes begging him not to even though she knew they both had no choice. 

Rey turned around and closed her eyes. She felt him move her hair then the quick sting of the implant being injected into her neck. She took a stuttered breath and let it out as she felt Snoke was practically giddy at showing how loyal Kylo was.

“You two shall remain on the Supremacy for the time being. Until I see that she will remain faithful to you and turn to the dark side, this is where you will stay. With that said, I have sent maintenance droids to your quarters on each ship to make sure they are ready for your wife. Now, go. I’ve grown tired of the two of you.” 

Snoke waved them off and limped back to his throne. As he sat he watched Kylo walk Rey to the lift feeling completely satisfied at humiliating the scavenger. He did not suspect any disloyalty that may be lurking within his apprentice.

  
  


Rey remained tightlipped while they were in the lift and while she followed Kylo down the hallways until they reached an empty room with padded floors.

"Where are we?" She tried to keep her voice neutral and not sound defeated.

"The training room. I usually come here after my meetings with Snoke to let it all go." 

"Let what go?"

Kylo delicately took her chin with her fingers and examined her cheek.

"All the anger you feel deep inside. The hatred you feel towards Snoke, for everything he has forced upon you. I should have received that punishment, not you. Rey, don’t let him break you. This is the first of many tests he will put you through. Snoke is just trying to prove a point."

Rey could feel her body shaking, tears threatening to form, a scream begging to escape.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, and you will. I'll even give you a weapon. Take your anger and unleash it towards me." He let go of her chin.

"I have no reason to be angry with you." 

Kylo's forehead lightly creased in confusion.

"Yes, you do. Don't keep it bottled up Rey." He walked towards the weapons rack. "I know you're interested in the lightsaber, but what about your quarterstaff?" He pulled it off the rack. "Another souvenir my knights found on Jakku."

“What else did they collect?” Rey was a little amused that these knights of his took her belongings.

“That’s all. I only spoke to them briefly before I reported to Snoke. They seemed very interested in the woman who killed Trudgen.”

“Why? So they can kill me in return?”

“Yes.” Kylo walked over with her staff.

“Oh. Obviously your men need more training if I took one down so easily,” she jested.

“He was an idiot who underestimated you. The remaining five will not be so foolish.”

“Honestly, what is the point of their existence aside from dressing scary and popping out of nowhere to scare people?” 

“I’m glad to see your spirits have already lifted. Weapons, or hand to hand?”

Rey reached for her staff, and Kylo placed it in her hand. Now that they were on the Supremacy, Kylo did not dare to admit how he admired that she built the staff from scavenged pieces. There was quite a bit of weight to it that would cause serious pain or injury to any fool who challenged her. The fact that she would need to easily defend herself at any given moment infuriated him. 

"Are you ready?" He gestured towards her staff.

“Do I dare admit I’m a little afraid to go against you again? You’re really strong.”

“You are deflecting my question.”

“I'm ready. Besides, I’ve missed my quarterstaff.” 

Rey looked down at the staff in her hands. She really did miss having it. In an odd way, she felt it was a part of her, something she created that helped her stay alive.

  
  


This became part of their daily routine over the next several weeks. She had suspected he trained daily just from the feel of his skin the night of their wedding. She never looked at his body when they consummated, but the feel of his naked mucles under hands intrigued her. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he felt larger because of the situation, but her hands felt dainty against him as she held onto his neck and shoulders as he carried on the consummation.

Kylo admitted his skills with quarterstaves were lackluster compared to the lightsaber, but he made sure she fixed her feet placement and her hold on the staff. The simple fixes made a huge impact on her advances and defenses as they sparred. She managed to surprise him only one time when he first knocked her weapon out of her hands. She quickly retaliated by kicking him in the ribs and backing away from him as fast as possible looking for anything to use as a weapon, temporarily forgetting he was training her. When he didn’t physically attack her as she expected she remembered she was no longer on Jakku. Kylo recognized the mental scars the planet left on her. He remained firm in his teachings but surprisingly gentle.

Rey was more than thankful for his first lessons in blocking her mind from him, especially in the moments they touched. He would move her hands, her arms, and her legs to make sure she would stand correctly while getting ready to attack, claiming her feral desert moves would only be an advantage for so long. Deep down, she liked it if he pinned her down telling her to yield. The sound of the command, often strained as they sparred until the point of exhaustion, set a fire in her core that was hard to ignore. What she didn’t know or suspect was Kylo enjoyed it as well, despite years of training to not fall for his deepest urges, not to long for someone else’s touch, to not seek another’s body for pleasure. Unlike Rey, the thoughts of her plagued him at night and not in the moment.

Kylo was stricter while teaching her how to use her abilities than he was with sparring. If she caught onto something faster than he did, he made no effort in hiding his frustrations. Deep down, he was convinced the memories of his own training and how he channels the force is what helped her in gaining her knowledge.

  
  


After their day’s worth of training they would retreat to their quarters. Sometimes Kylo would have to report to Snoke on the progress of her training. Walking into the quarters Rey would always be entertained by the recent memory of the changes in the room, particularly the bed.

_“Enjoy your sleeping arrangements. That will be more comfortable than the viewport,” Kylo stated as typed in the order for their meals._

_“No, these are your quarters. You’re the massively large one. You deserve some leg room,” she replied. “I like the viewport.”_

_“I can’t believe we are having this conversation again. Take the bed; it’s yours.”_

_“No, I don’t think I will.” She sat on the viewport to make her point and watched him fight a smirk, but she could see his amusement in his eyes. “The bed is yours.”_

_“Snoke said the maintenance droids made changes in my quarters on all the ships to be ready for you. So, whatever is mine belongs to you,_ **_wife_ ** _.” Kylo wasn’t one who made jokes, sarcastic remarks, at times yes, but he wasn't playful like Rey. He did find himself feeling almost at ease near her. He summoned one of the pillows off of the bed only to see her reach out for it as it traveled to him._

_“I’ll take your pillow then,_ **_husband_ ** _.” Rey said with a smirk. Her smile could kill him; she was dangerous to his very being._

_With a sigh, Kylo let her keep the pillow and took one of the other new ones. He didn’t understand why he felt he could drop his defenses around Rey. If there was anyone she should be getting her revenge on it was him. He dragged her into this mess, but he could not sense any malice towards him from her. The days they spent at Varykino unnerved him: her constant need to understand him, the monster she was married to._

_Neither of them took the bed and went back to the sleeping arrangements they took the night he brought her on the Finalizer. Kylo first slept in a chair, then made his way to the couch while Rey slept in front of the viewport. They both sensed a change in one another as well as within themselves. The changes were more obvious when they were exhausted from the day’s training. Rey awoken something that had been sleeping deep within Kylo, and all he could do was hope Snoke would not sense his burning conflict._

_Their nightly routine was simple. They would arrive at their quarters, then Rey would tease or nit pick at Kylo to see if she could get a rouse out of him as he ordered their food. She would then get a shower and come out as their food arrived. They would eat mostly in silence, or make small talk._

  
  


The following day they were once again sparing after morning meditation and working on her skills. They already dropped their weapons at some point and punched and kicked at one another without actually hitting one another. The few times Rey managed to land a hit on him he would just look at her with a shake of his head as a confirmation it didn't hurt. Sometimes he would tell her to strike harder. Rey threw her fist towards Kylo, and to her annoyance he caught her swing, twisted her arm behind her back, shoved her against a nearby wall, pinning Rey’s free arm between the wall and her body. They both took a moment to catch their breath. Sweat dripped off the tips of Kylo’s hair while Rey’s own perspiration trickled down her face and arms.

“If you were trapped by an opponent, like this, what would you do?” He asked, holding her arm tighter.

Rey tried to push her body weight back, then tried to kick off the wall, hoping her head would make contact with his face.

“This seems a bit unfair, you’re huge, larger than most people on Jakku.”

“Which is why I am pushing you to fight harder. Use your anger. I know you can fight harder. Fight dirty like you did on Jakku if that’s what it takes.”

Rey once again placed her foot on the wall and shoved herself back just enough to swing her free arm from under her and elbowed Kylo several times in the ribs then tried to aim for his groin only to be stopped by him once more. He swiftly grabbed the incoming arm and pinned her against the wall again.

“Yield,” he finally whispered in her ear. Chills went down Rey’s neck and body, feeling her pulse throughout her body. She knew the adrenaline pulsating through her body wasn’t from their workout.

Rey turned her head towards him to speak, but was interrupted by the hissing sound of the door opening. Kylo looked in her eyes once more before releasing her. 

“Well, well, well, Master, did we interrupt?” 

Rey turned to see five cloaked figures walking in. These must have been the Knights of Ren. 

“I haven’t summoned you,” Kylo responded as he stepped closer to them.

“Forgive us, Master. Once we received word of your marriage to the scavenger that killed Trudgen we had to return to see for ourselves,” Cardo explained. Rey saw his helmet tilt in the slightest as the man tried to get a better look at her. “Trudgen was killed by that scrap of a girl?”

“Trudgen was an idiot who underestimated her. Your fate may be the same if you dare attack her,” Kylo coldly responded.

“No, my master, we would never,” Cardo quickly responded. “We will serve your bride as loyally as we serve you. However, I can sense the light in her.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke has commanded she be trained in both the light and dark, just as I have been trained.” Kylo turned to Rey and extended a hand towards her. Rey instinctively placed hers in his ungloved hand and resisted a smile as he pulled her forward. “Rey, these are my remaining knights. You know, the ones who dress creepy and jump out yelling boo to scare people.”

“I, I did _not_ say it like that.” Rey’s eyes widened, feeling amused he made a joke at her expense.

“Actually, we have done that before,” Vicrul added. “Then we slaughtered the fools.”

“Lovely,” Rey responded.

“As you can see, your assessment of the Knights of Ren is somewhat accurate. You could even spar with them if you are bored with me.” Kylo looked down at her.

“I’m not.” Rey looked up at Kylo, suddenly uncharacteristically worried he was bored training with her already. 

“I would love to have a go at her,” Ap’lek piped in, receiving glares from Kylo and Rey simultaneously.

“Ushar, spar with her while I discuss your newest missions with Cardo.” Kylo looked down at Rey. “You know what to do. Use your powers and your fighting skills.”

Rey walked over to Ushar who looked her up and down before giving her a slight bow.

“Mrs. Ren.”

“Just Rey.”

“I won’t go easy on you.”

“I was just going to say the same thing.”

Kylo watched out of the corner of his eye as Rey began to spar with Ushar. He felt a sense of pride while watching her and smirked when she bit Ushar when he tried to wrap an arm around her neck. She didn’t need much help polishing her moves or learning how to channel the Force, and he liked how she feral she would get while fighting. 

“Nice ring,” Cardo stated as he looked over at Rey and Ushar. “Since when has our master trained without gloves?”

“Does it matter?”

“Who is getting the bigger favor out of this arrangement Snoke made? You? Or the Supreme Leader?”

Kylo glared at Cardo with an annoyed sigh.

“Report while sparring with me.” Kylo’s upper lip twitched.

“Yes, sir,” Cardo replied.

Kylo listened as Cardo went over all the mundane things the knights did or mostly didn’t do while they sparred. Ap’lek joined in with them as Vicrul began to go against Rey. Kuruk seethed from the side watching both parties. Both Rey and Kylo were drenched in sweat before the knights arrived and only began to sweat more now that they were putting more effort into fighting off their opponents. Kylo stepped back and lifted the front of his shirt to wipe his face then roughly shoved Ap’lek to the ground when the knight tried to attack him. Rey peered over just as he began to lift his shirt and quickly diverted her eyes, earning a chuckle from Vicrul. 

“Someone is easily distracted,” Vicrul said in a low menacing tone.

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen your _husband’s_ body,” Ushar added in, both hoping to distract and embarrass her. “Or does he only take you from behind like a whore?” 

Rey could sense the disappointment that washed over Ushar when she didn't respond.

"Don't you know Ushar, the rings are for make believe. So she can play house while the Supreme Leader lets her live." Vicrul swung his weapon towards Rey that she easily blocked with her quarterstaff. “Our master probably wouldn’t be satisfied with this girl.”

"That is, he will let her live until our Master's seed finally produces an heir." Ushar looked her up and down. “Can he get it up looking at you?”

"You seem to think I am bothered by your bluntness and grotesque speech. I grew up on Jakku; that doesn't bother me." She shoved Vicrul away with more vigor than he expected then swung her staff at Ushar. 

Across the room Kylo removed his shirt and continued to block a round of attacks from Ap'lek and Cardo. Rey once again looked over Kylo and could feel the blush cross her already overheated face from this workout. Suddenly everything in her vision went black as she passed out. Kuruk stood over her poised to strike her again.

"Kuruk, what the actual fuck?" Kylo shouted across the room after witnessing Kuruk's strike against the side of Rey's face. Both Cardo and Ap'lek stopped their attacks and stood still as Kylo walked across the room over to Rey's unconscious body.

"It's not my fault she was distracted," Kuruk replied with a shrug.

Kylo carefully lifted her upper body and looked at her face, carefully examining the wound on her cheek that bled freely. He pressed his comlink then pulled the rest of her body up and stood up.

"Yes sir?" Mitaka's voice chimed in.

"Send a medical droid to my quarters," Kylo demanded as he carried Rey out of the training room.

"Make sure you put a tunic on. I thought for sure the stupid girl would have a nose bleed gawking at you!" Kuruk called after him before feeling his body get thrown into the durasteel wall furthest from him.

  
  


The sudden cold feeling against Rey’s cheek made her eyes flutter open. Her hand immediately grabbed at the source as she tried to move away only to rub her face against Kylo’s warm palm. 

“Try not to move,” he softly said as her eyes focused on him. He held her cheek in one hand and a cold, wet hand towel against her injury with the other as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Rey’s fingers traced the hand that held the towel. “The medical droid should be here shortly. You really need to stop fainting in front of me.” He moved the cloth off of her face and leaned forward to study her cheek again. “The bleeding is slowing down.”

“What happened?” She groggily asked. Her cheek was throbbing, and her head felt like it was splitting. 

“According to Kuruk you were distracted when he attacked you.” He carefully placed the cloth back on her cheek. “Rey, had this been a real battle, you could have been killed.”

“So? I never cared about dying,” Rey muttered, earning a scowl from Kylo before the med droid came in.

“Took you long enough,” Kylo growled at the slow moving droid as it floated over to them.

“And it’s your fault I normally faint: first Jakku, then the wedding,”

“The wedding wasn’t my fault.” He looked back at her. “And what did I do today?”

Rey shifted her gaze towards the little spheroid as it hovered near her. 

“I see you finally got me in your bed.” She resisted a smile when she felt the pressure from the damp cloth lessen as her statement distracted Kylo. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it and looked at the droid.

“Scan her for a possible concussion after you address her wound. I’ve already applied bacta, but some of it may have come off with the blood and the cloth.” He removed the towel but the hand that cupped her face lingered a few seconds longer as their eyes once again locked on one another's. “Make it so it doesn’t scar her face.”

After the droid scanned her, confirming she did not have a concussion it finished cleaning her wound before spraying more bacta on it then recommending she take it easy for the rest of the day. Rey took a quick shower then changed into clean clothes. She examined the bruise and cut on her face, feeling embarrassed she let herself get distracted. Kylo put his datapad down and stood up when she entered their quarters. 

“I’m finished with the ‘fresher if you’re ready for it.” She knew he was since his sweaty hair had long dried into stiff wavy locks.

“I didn’t expect any of my knights to actually attack you the way Kuruk did.”

“Huh?”

“I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“Are you apologizing?” Rey gave him a small smile. “There’s no need to apologize.” She grabbed a blanket off the bed and walked over to the viewport.

“I have something for you. Seeing the blanket just reminded me.” Kylo walked over to the closet. “I noticed you get cold easily and ordered this before we left Naboo.” He brought over a small box. “It’s not much, but should help unless you prefer the blankets.”

Rey timidly opened the box to find a soft blue robe with silver flowers. The flowers reminded her of some of the flowers she saw on Naboo.

“I thought it was a random question from the house droid. Doesn’t it have a name?” 

“I don’t know.”

“No one has ever given me anything before, unless you count the wedding band and the clothes your mother lent me.” She smiled and put the robe on. “Thank you.”

Kylo gave her a small nod then walked to the closet for his clothes. “Your dinner will arrive shortly.” He then stepped into the ‘fresher.

Rey smiled once again as she looked at the robe that hugged her body, she couldn’t help but feel excited over the simple garment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support! I am almost finished writing this fic and it really does look like it will be 20 chapters long. I hope you all stick with me! <3

**Author's Note:**

>  **This fic will be updated every Monday!** :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
